Amour Interdit
by Greenapple284
Summary: Caroline Forbes est la jeune shérif d'une petite ville, qui est devenue le théâtre de nombreux cambriolages. Mais comment se concentrer sur son affaire avec l'arrivée du mystérieux Niklaus Mikaelson et de sa famille à Mystic Falls ? Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**AN :**** Hey, me revoilà. Un grand merci aux gens qui ont laissé des reviews sur mes autres fics ou qui les ont mis en alerte ou dans leurs favorites. Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction sur Klaroline, qui est censée être composée de plusieurs chapitres et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voili-voilou, sur ce : bonne lecture :D.**

Le jour se levait sur Mystic Falls, il était cinq heures par une belle matinée d'été. Caroline Forbes fut brutalement réveillée par une alarme stridente : son réveil venait de sonner. Elle devait se lever tous les jours à cette heure impossible, après tout, elle était shérif comme l'avait été sa mère avant elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulue que ce métier soit transmis de génération en génération, mais il en était ainsi depuis bientôt plusieurs siècles, d'après ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit. Elle faisait son devoir, même s'il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans sa petite ville, elle essayait de tuer le temps du moins.

Après s'être préparée avec attention, comme à son habitude (même si elle manquait de raison pour le faire), elle se rendit au travail. Elle salua ses collègues et pris place à son bureau, avant de commencer à remplir des papiers sans importance, voilà la routine qu'était sa vie. Cependant, ce jour-là, un évènement viendrait chambouler cette routine. En effet, un des employés du commissariat approcha son bureau et engagea poliment la conversation. Après avoir échangés quelques banalités, il lui annonça qu'elle devrait se rendre au bal organisé par les Lockwood. Vous vous demanderez probablement ce qu'elle pourrait bien y faire… En réalité, sa présence était requise en cas de soucis. En effet, depuis quelques mois, plusieurs cambriolages avaient été commis à Mystic Falls. Les méthodes utilisées semblaient identiques à chaque fois, il avait donc été établit que ces vols étaient l'œuvre d'un seul et même gang. De nombreuses personnes comptaient déjà parmi leurs victimes, il allait donc de soi qu'il fallait surveiller les Lockwood de très près, puisque la famille du maire était la plus riche des alentours.

Quand elle était adolescente, Caroline adorait ce genre de soirées, toutefois, elle et le fils Lockwood avaient été un couple, ce qu'elle regrettait amèrement (cela ne s'étant pas terminé dans les meilleures conditions). Mais le devoir l'appelait, avait-elle vraiment le choix ? (laissez-moi réfléchir… Non, absolument pas).

Le reste de sa journée se passa sans encombre, puis il vint le moment tant attendu (et presque autant redouté). Elle rentra chez elle se préparait, elle mit une longue robe de soie bleue marine qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, elle choisit ensuite des chaussures assorties (à talons hauts bien sûr) puis elle appliqua un maquillage léger et s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué.

Un des agents du bureau vint passa ensuite la chercher, ils ne partaient jamais en « mission » seuls, aussi inoffensive qu'elle puisse paraître. Le trajet fut pour le moins silencieux, aucun du conducteur ou du passager ne se fatiguant à faire la conversation à l'autre. Caroline fut soulagée quand la voiture se gara enfin devant l'immense propriété du maire. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée où Carol Lockwood elle-même accueillait les invités sur leur trente-et-un. Il faut pourtant avouer que celle-ci se montra légèrement plus froide lorsque vint le tour de Caroline. Même du temps où cette dernière fréquentait encore Tyler, Carole ne l'appréciait pas plus que de mesure (enfaite, elle la haïssait plutôt de monopoliser son fils). Caroline entra alors avec un haussement d'épaule et constata que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais : la maison était toujours décorée somptueusement, tout Mystic Falls était présent et tous semblaient un peu plus hypocrite encore que lors de la dernière soirée (ce qui n'était pas très lointain vu la fréquence à laquelle ces événements étaient organisés).

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, notre shérif s'avança vers le buffet où trônait des centaines de coupes de champagne hors de prix… certaines personnes ne savaient décidemment pas quoi faire de leur argent. Elle savourait ce moment de tranquilité, qui fut de courte durée puisqu' Elena et Damon, deux de ses amis proches, vinrent lui parler. Après quelques minutes, la conversation dériva sur la nouvelle attraction à Mystic Falls : une nouvelle famille venait d'y élire domicile. A cet instant, l'expression 'quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue' prit tout son sens. En effet, Stefan (le frère de Damon) arriva avec un autre homme, assez grand, très élégant, ayant des cheveux blonds bouclés et étant, il faut l'admettre, très attirant. Stefan le présenta au petit groupe : son nom était Niklaus Mikaelson et il venait d'emménager avec ses trois frères et sa sœur dans l'immense propriété aux limites de la ville. Ce qui, Caroline pensa, signifiait qu'ils étaient immensément riches. Damon et Elena s'excusèrent peu de temps après et rejoignirent la piste de danse, Stefan eut l'idée brillante de les laisser 'faire connaissance'… il y en avait qui essayait de travailler bon sang !

Quand ils engagèrent une conversation, Caroline entendit immédiatement qu'il parlait l'anglais avec un fort accent britannique et elle faillit défaillir, reprend-toi ma fille ! Décidemment, elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes et il semblait déjà capable de lui faire perdre la tête (elle n'imaginait même pas encore à quel point cette capacité prendrait de l'ampleur).. La conversation allait bon train et le naturel curieux de Caroline revint au galop :

« Vous travaillez dans quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans les affaires »… Cela était vague mais expliquait néanmoins ses revenus qui devaient être exorbitants. « Et vous » retourna-t-il.

« Dans l'administratif » Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus et puis, elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir d'une réponse précise après celle qu'il lui avait donnée.

« Je vois… Vous dansez ? » Proposa-t-il en tendant la main.

Caroline savait pertinemment qu'il aurait été préférable de refuser cette offre, aussi tentante soit elle, puisqu'elle était ici dans un but particulier (qui n'était pas de trouver l'âme sœur, ni même une aventure d'un soir). Cependant, comme on le dit souvent, on a qu'une vie alors autant en profiter. Tout cela pour dire, plus explicitement, qu'elle avait accepté de danser avec Niklaus.

Ses mains dans le bas de son dos et son corps pressé contre le sien lui donnèrent soudain chaud, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se concentre, ses yeux braqués vers les siens ne l'y aidaient pourtant pas… Elle se décida alors à parler pour briser la tension insoutenable :

« Vous êtes un très bon danseur Niklaus »

« Merci, vous pouvez m'appeler Nik, Miss Forbes »

« D'accord mais alors appelez-moi Caroline, ce n'est que justice après tout » dit-elle en souriant.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils ressentirent un vide, tous d'eux intrigués, n'en ayant pas appris beaucoup l'un de l'autre et impatients d'en apprendre plus.

Malheureusement, la soirée touchait à sa fin et ils durent se quitter plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Quand elle fut rentrée, Caroline se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'avait absolument pas enquêté (sur autre chose que le beau Nik, cela va de soi) et qu'elle s'était pour ainsi dire, laissée dépasser par la situation. Elle se reprocha son manque de professionnalisme mais alla tout de même se coucher avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Niklaus, lui, fut accueilli par ses frères (sa sœur occupant comme toujours la salle de bain) qui le charrièrent sur sa nouvelle 'amie' :

« Alors Nik, tu essaies de te faire bien voir du shérif ? » Taquina Kol.

« Hein ? » Répondit Niklaus en sortant de sa transe.

« Et bhen oui, ta copine la blonde, tu te souviens pas ? »

Quoi ! C'est une blague ? Elle était le shérif… L'administratif… Et puis quoi encore. Niklaus essaya de cacher son trouble en faisant comme si il savait tout à fait ce qu'il faisait.

« Et bien quoi ? Nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle se méfie de nous, je me trompe ? » Rétorqua celui-ci.

« Bien sûr que non frérot. » Se contenta de répondre son frère.

Kol ne poussa pas son interrogatoire plus loin, visiblement satisfait de la réplique de son aîné. Finn, le plus vieux de la famille, ne leur portait pas grande attention, toujours absorbé dans ses pensées et Rebekah, qui était enfin sortie de la salle de bain, venait de s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de Klaus.

Le seul qui semblait avoir vu clair était Elijah, qui avait aperçu la lueur inhabituelle qui illuminait les yeux de son cadet. Quoique cette lueur signifie, elle ne pouvait rien annoncer de bon pour leurs 'affaires'. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne dit rien, heureux que son frère ait trouvé un centre d'intérêt qui n'avait pas de rapport avec les dites 'affaires'. Ce qui, vous pouvez le croire, n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, puisqu'Elijah ne parvenait pas même à se souvenir de quand cela s'était produit pour la dernière fois.

Niklaus était tombé de haut en apprenant que la charmante rencontre de sa soirée n'était autre que le shérif, il était vraiment maudit par le destin. Pour une fois qu'il essayait de profiter de la vie, il fallait qu'une chose pareille lui arrive. Cette nuit-là, il s'endormit en se promettant de rester professionnel à partir de maintenant. Il était loin de se douter qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, une certaine blonde s'endormait avec la même résolution.

**AN :**** voilà, donc j'ai des questions pour vous chères lectrices (ou chers lecteurs ^^) : **

**Est-ce que cela vous a plus ? En d'autres mots : dois-je continuer ? **

**Et, préférez-vous que les persos de cette fiction soient tous humains ou qu'ils soient surnaturels ou cela vous est égal ? **

**Merci d'avances à celles (ou ceux ^^) qui répondront. A la prochaine .**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN :**** Voilà le second chapitre.**

**Lovely66**** : Merci pour ta review et aussi pour l'alerte, les personnages resteront humains et j'espère que la suite te plaira ).**

**SweetyK**** : Merci pour la review et l'alerte, je suis heureuse que cela te plaise et j'espère que ça restera ainsi :D.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour la suite, je suis toujours preneuse , bonne lecture.**

Le lendemain matin, Niklaus se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. En d'autres termes, ce n'était pas le moment pour ses frères et sœur de faire le moindre commentaire. Nik ne se leurrait pourtant pas, il savait très bien que ceux-ci n'en seraient pas capables même si cela pouvait leur donner la vie éternelle. Il fit donc de son mieux pour les éviter toute la matinée, en particulier Kol (parce qu'il adorait se moquer de tout le monde) et Rebekah (parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fourrer son nez partout).

Pour ne pas les croiser, il resta dans son lit une bonne heure, puis alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Il revint dans sa chambre et pris trois fois plus de temps qu'il n'en était nécessaire pour choisir sa tenue, qui se révéla, ô surprise, quasiment identique aux autres jours. Ensuite, il attendit qu'Elijah et Finn partent pour régler une affaire, que Kol sorte séduire une pauvre fille sans défense et que Rebekah aille (une énième fois, chez la manucure ou l'esthéticienne ou où que ce soit). Quand tous furent à leurs « besognes » Nik descendit les escaliers et fila vers la cuisine, écoutant ainsi son estomac qui gargouillait. Il prit un bol, un paquet de céréales et une bouteille de lait et alla s'assoir au salon.

Une fois qu'il fut sur le canapé, son petit déjeuner servi et la télécommande en main : il alluma la télévision. Il décida de regarder la chaîne locale, il se devait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette ville. Plus on en sait sur un endroit, moins on court de risque… Il était dix heures et c'était justement l'heure des informations.

Autant dire que rien de bien intéressant ne se passait dans cette ville. Du moins, c'est ce que le jeune homme pensait avant que le présentateur ne se mette à parler de la série de cambriolages qui se passaient en ville. Il était dit que les forces de l'ordre étaient en alerte après plusieurs attaques successives. Klaus compris immédiatement que cela se révéler très infortuit pour sa famille, et donc pour lui, par la même occasion. Dire qu'il ne désirait pas voir enquêter les fouineurs de la police de Mysctic Falls près de chez eux eut été un euphémisme. Cette réflexion lui rappela aussitôt le shérif de la ville (enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait oublié ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle et sa magnifique chevelure blonde)… Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse, il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille pour l'amour de dieu ! Qu'avait-elle de si spécial… Nik aurait pu en faire tout une liste, mais il valait mieux qu'il ne la commence jamais. Il s'était engagé sur un terrain glissant : un hors-la-loi ne peut rêvasser à propos de quelqu'un qui la défend.

Il était ennuyé à propos de ce qu'il ressentait, justement parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à ressentir. Alors, il fit ce qu'il faisaitt toujours quand quelque chose le tracassait : il prit un papier et un crayon et se mit à dessiner. Son crayon commença instinctivement à bouger, les lignes d'un portrait se dessinèrent peu à peu. D'abord, un corps de femme apparu, puis les contours de son visage, de beaux cheveux bouclés, puis ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche et… quand il ne resta plus rien à représenter, Nik se rendit compte que le portrait n'était autre que celui de Caroline Forbes, il fut affligé de son impuissance face à cette fille. Il avait décidé de dessiner pour l'oublier et voilà le résultat ! Il ne put que se trouver pathétique, ce qui ne fit que prouver qu'il n'était pas habitué à quelque forme de sentiments, quelle qu'elle soit.

Plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort, Nik décida d'aller boire un verre au Grill… D'accord, cela revenait au même, mais au moins il y aurait de l'alcool, puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter de penser à elle sans cela. Il sortit hâtivement et démarra sa Ferrari en trombe.

Caroline, quant à elle, se leva de nouveau à cinq heures, extrêmement fatiguée de sa soirée de la veille. Elle avait encore moins envie d'aller au travail que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas à prendre à la légère, vous pouvez me croire.

Elle se prépara tout de même avec soin, mais avec lassitude, elle se demandait à quoi tout cela servait. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente d'autrefois qui ne pensait qu'à trouver son âme sœur, l'amour de sa vie. L'adulte qu'elle était devenue croyait savoir que tout cela n'était que foutaise. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de stopper ses idées noires, cela était cependant plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cela va sans dire.

En descendant à la cuisine, vide comme toujours, elle prit une barre de céréales et une pomme qu'elle mangerait à la va-vite au commissariat. Elle sortit ensuite et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Quand elle y entra, elle mit ses clefs de le contact et les tourna mais rien ne se passa : sa voiture venait de la lâcher honteusement pour la énième fois. Il faut avouer qu'elle avait fait son temps, Caroline devait cependant continuer à économiser pour la remplacer. Cet « incident » acheva de ruiner son moral, qui était déjà bien bas. Elle dû alors marcher jusqu'à son lieu de travail, où elle entra l'air furieux.

Un collègue se risqua à la saluer, et elle aboya un « bonjour » qui semblait signifier « brûle en enfer ». Après cette réponse, personne n'osa retenter l'expérience, ce dont elle était assez satisfaite, même si elle se sentait coupable d'avoir déverser sa colère sur un pauvre garçon qui ne faisait aucunement parti de ses problèmes.

De plus, Caroline savait, au fond, qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle savait que sa mauvaise humeur ne venait pas uniquement de sa panne de voiture et de la marche matinale forcée qui s'en suivit. Non, en réalité, elle était agacée d'avoir complétement échoué dans sa mission de la veille.

Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que Caroline n'était pas censée travailler ce jour-là, puisque c'était un de ses jours de congés. Cependant, elle avait tout de même était réveillée à cinq heures du matin par son téléphone portable : un collègue l'avait alors appelée pour la prévenir que les Lockwood s'étaient faits volés pendant la soirée, à son nez et à sa barbe (façon de parler, évidemment).

Elle avait de suite ciblé le problème, il était grand, musclé, blond, venait d'arriver en ville et se nommait Niklaus Mikaelson… ou Nik, comme il lui avait signalé la veille. La jeune blonde se sentit faible d'avoir ainsi baissé sa garde uniquement pour ses beaux yeux (si seulement ils étaient l'unique chose qu'il avait de beau…)

Elle passa une grande partie de sa journée à penser à lui, malgré ses efforts pour éviter cela. Vers la fin d'après-midi, elle reçut un coup de fil d'un de ses supérieurs qui lui ordonna de faire quelque chose pour les cambriolages et lui proposa de surveiller (avec l'accord de ses habitants) la propriété qui serait, à son avis, la prochaine cible de ceux-ci. Après avoir raccroché, encore plus énervée, elle en discuta avec ses collègues et il fut décidé que la propriété à surveiller était la maison des Mikaelson puisque c'était la propriété la plus luxueuse parmi celles qui n'avaient pas été cambriolés.

Au grand damne de Caroline, elle dût se résoudre à demander aux Mikaelson de faire intrusion chez eux. Il va de soi qu'elle aurait nettement préféré pouvoir surveiller leur propriété de l'extérieur mais le jardin (ou plutôt la forêt) qui l'entourait ne lui permettrait pas une très bonne visibilité (celle-ci serait, en réalité, quasi nulle). Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester dans sa voiture devant leur perron car cela attirerait l'attention des voleurs, visiblement malins, et elle ne coincerait personne ainsi.

Elle se promit, à contre cœur, d'aller frapper à leur porte après son service. Quand ce moment fut venu, elle décida d'aller boire un verre au grill pour se donner du courage. Elle s'y rendit donc et en entrant, son regard tomba sur Niklaus, elle était décidemment maudite… Elle réalisa qu'elle devrait lui demander à lui et non à un de ses frères et sœur, comme elle l'aurait voulu. Vous vous doutez que s'il la voyait au grill et qu'elle allait demander la permission de surveiller leur maison à un membre de sa famille, directement après, cela aurait l'air louche. Il est vrai que Nik ne lui avait rien fait personnellement et il ne comprendrait probablement pas qu'elle ne l'évite.

Elle prit donc place au bar, juste à côté de lui et commanda un soda (de l'alcool n'aurait pas fait très bon effet, bien que Nik en ait eu devant lui et qu'il ne semblait pas en être à son premier verre). Le son de sa voix mélodieuse fit sortir Nik de sa torpeur et il leva la tête vers elle. Son regard attrapa alors celui de la jeune blonde et elle jura que son cœur avait raté un battement à la vue de ses yeux.

Les sentiments qui tournoyaient en lui étaient extrêmement contradictoires : d'une part, il avait envie de l'ignorer puisqu'elle hantait ses pensées (ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point), d'autre part, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui caresser les cheveux et l'embrasser… Et… Bon cela suffit Nik ! Reprend-toi ! Etant donné que la seconde option n'était malheureusement pas envisageable, il fut contraint de choisir la première (ce qui, en fait, n'était plus vraiment un choix). Il fit donc comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, et continua à se noyer dans son bourbon.

Néanmoins, Caroline, ne semblant pas avoir reçu le message, le salua et engagea la conversation, ce dont elle n'avait pas non plus envie (ou plutôt ce dont elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir envie). Nik dût lui répondre, car elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il voulait s'éloigner d'elle, cela attirerait ses soupçons.

Après avoir parlé de choses sans grande importance, Caroline se jeta à l'eau (ou au bourbon, dans le cas présent) et annonça :

« Vous savez, les circonstances des cambriolages nous amènent à penser que votre résidence sera la prochaine cible des cambrioleurs et c'est pour cela que nous voudrions pouvoir la surveiller, et… euh… Pour cela, il faudrait que je reste quelque temps chez vous, pour tenter de les prendre au piège… Qu'en dites-vous, serait-ce possible ? »

Nik dût cacher son choc et balbutia : « Euh… Oui… j'imagine que c'est possible… enfin… je veux dire, nous ne manquons pas de chambres d'amis après tout… »

Voilà comment fut réglé le séjour prochain de Caroline chez les Mikaelson, cette dernière se dit que cela serait loin d'être le club med. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se concentrer en étant dans la même maison que lui, alors qu'elle n'y parvenait pas même lorsqu'il était à plusieurs kilomètres ? De toute façon, elle y serait forcée, elle n'avait pas le choix et ne pouvait refuser une occasion pareille.

Nik, lui, se dit que c'était très mauvais pour leur business, il ne pouvait néanmoins pas refuser, cela serait la chose la plus suspecte qu'il aurait pu faire. Sa famille et lui seraient forcés de calmer le jeu pour un temps, qu'à cela ne tienne.

Quelques minutes après la fin de cette discussion, Nik paya le verre de Caroline, avec sa galanterie habituelle, et ils quittèrent le grill. En constatant l'absence de sa voiture, Nik proposa à Caroline de la raccompagner, elle accepta après que le jeune homme ait insisté. Il était tard et les rues n'étaient pas sûres à cette heure, avait-il dit. Caroline était armée et savait se défendre mais elle ne voulait pas encore quitter son interlocuteur et accepta la proposition. Elle remarqua de suite la magnifique Ferrari noire rutilante dont il était propriétaire et se dit qu'elle ne lui montrerait jamais sa voiture tellement elle faisait contraste avec la sienne. Elle se relaxa quelque peu sur le cuir moelleux des sièges et le trajet se fit dans un silence emplit de sérénité. Quand il s'arrêta devant chez elle, elle ouvrit la porte et dit en souriant :

« Merci pour le verre et… la Ferrari, Bonne nuit Niklau_ Nik… »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi Caroline. » Après un dernier sourire, elle ferma la porte et entra chez elle.

Cela était étonnant de les voir tous les deux, ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis des années alors que cela ne faisait que quelques jours. Nik se réprimanda intérieurement pour avoir flirté avec l' « ennemi », pour sa défense : l'ennemi en question était très séduisant.

Il s'apprêtait à redémarrer. Cependant, à ce moment, son téléphone se mit à vibrer et il décrocha sans plus attendre en voyant le nom de la personne qui tentait de le joindre s'afficher.

« Allô Nik ? »

« Elijah, alors comment s'est passée votre entrevue ? »

« Finn et moi, nous vous avons trouvé un gros coup, c'est risqué, mais il y a une fortune à la clef. »

Cette fois, Nik se dit que Caroline ne pouvait vraiment pas tomber plus mal, sa présence chez eux allait très sérieusement entravée leurs projets, et cela tracassait Nik et tracasserait sa famille quand il l'aurait prévenue. Pourtant, ce soir-là, quand Nik fut couché, il s'endormit malgré lui avec le sourire aux lèvres, ravi à l'idée d'avoir bientôt Caroline chez lui.

**AN :**** Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ).**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN :**** Hey hey, merci encore à ****SweetyK**** pour sa review, qui a été la seule que j'ai eu snif snif. Les reviews sont ma motivation, plus de reviews = plus d'écriture. (Je fais ma petite annonce xD). Bref, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et voilà le nouveau chapitre, où on en apprend beaucoup plus sur Klaus et sa famille. **

Lorsque Nik se réveilla ce matin-là, ses sentiments étaient une mixture d'impatience et d'agacement. En principe, ces choses n'étaient pas faites pour s'accorder et d'ailleurs, elles ne l'étaient pas le moins du monde. C'est pour cela qu'une bataille intérieure habitait les pensées du jeune homme : il hésitait entre laisser ses sentiments pour Caroline s'épanouir ou les renfermer au plus profond de lui-même comme il le faisait habituellement. Certes, elle mettait vraiment en danger le business familial et s'impliquer sentimentalement avec la belle blonde risquait de grossir les risques un peu plus encore. De plus, sa famille lui en voudrait si quelque chose se passait mal et ses frères et sœur seraient avant tous choqués que tout cela soit juste à cause d'une simple fille comme il en existe des millions d'autres sur Terre. Justement, elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, c'est pourquoi Nik était tellement intrigué par elle. Il se sentait attiré comme un papillon vers une source de lumière, et cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Nik était un habitué des aventures d'un soir, il n'avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, il en était même satisfait. Il en était venu, pendant son enfance, à la conclusion que tenir à quelqu'un ne lui apporterait jamais rien. Donc, il ne tenait qu'à ce qu'il lui restait de sa famille, tout simplement parce qu'il l'aimait depuis sa naissance et que ce genre de choses était compliqué à changer.

Si Nik avait décidé de ne plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Ses frères, sa sœur et lui avaient perdu leur mère quand Kol, le plus jeune, n'avait que dix ans. Vous vous direz sûrement que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, c'est justement parce que ce n'était pas la seule. Leur mère n'était pas morte naturellement, leur père (bien qu'il ne mérite plus cette appellation) l'avait assassinée, ou faite assassinée. Peu-importait, le résultat était tout aussi horrible. En réalité, le père de Nik n'avait pas tué sa femme, pour la bonne raison que ce dernier n'avait jamais su de qui il était le fils. Evidemment, ils étaient tous les enfants d'Esther, cependant : ils n'étaient pas tous les enfants de Mikael. Pour cela, celui-ci avait toujours détesté Nik et rejeté la misère du monde sur ce dernier, qui n'était en rien responsable d'être le fruit d'une liaison extra-conjugale. Sa mère, en revanche, l'était et Mikael (qui avait toujours des soupçons, puisque Nik ne lui ressemblait pas plus qu'il ne ressemblait à Esther) lui en fit payer le prix lorsqu'il eut découvert la vérité.

Il avait toujours été un homme rongé par la jalousie, le moindre signe le plus insignifiant se transformait en crise existentielle. Quand il eut la preuve que sa femme l'avait trompé, il n'eut aucun mal à la tuer, étant un éminent parrain de la mafia.

Lorsqu'ils surent ce qui s'était passé, la fratrie des Mikaelson, qui vivait dans la peur de leur père depuis la plus tendre enfance, le traqua sans relâche. Au départ, ils voulaient simplement le mettre hors d'état de nuire, le faire enfermé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais un problème se posait. Il les aurait probablement dénoncés, étant donné que chacun d'entre eux était étroitement lié avec la Mafia de Détroit (leur ancien lieu de résidence). Ils continuèrent tout de même à le pourchasser, pensant qu'ils pourraient le livrer au FBI et fuir ensuite (ils avaient toujours été doués pour effacer la moindre trace, pas étonnant si l'on considérait le milieu dans lequel ils étaient nés).

Nik et Elijah le retrouvèrent, caché dans une petite baraque hors de la ville. Quand il aperçut Nik, il fit ce qu'il voulait faire immédiatement après avoir abattu sa propre femme de sang-froid : il lui tira dessus. Par chance, le bougre était de nouveau ivre et la balle manqua son cœur de quelques centimètres. Il tomba et le sang coulant de sa blessure avait déjà recouvert en grande partie sa chemise blanche, éclatante quelques secondes auparavant. Elijah, qui voulut désarmer son père, s'engagea dans un duel avec celui-ci et les coups de feu fusèrent. Après d'interminables minutes, Elijah perdit son arme et Mikael braqua son revolver sur lui. Leur père avait abandonné tout scrupule : il était indigne d'être appelé ainsi.

Nik gisait sur le sol, à moitié inconscient. Cependant, lorsqu' il entendit son beau-père enclencher son revolver, il trouva la force de lever son bras, pistolet à la main et tira sur Mikael, qui s'écroula immédiatement, une balle dans la tempe. Ensuite tout devint noir.

Il se réveilla une semaine plus tard, désorienté, avec une Rebekah en larmes qui se jeta sur lui. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle perdait espoir de le voir sortir un jour de son coma. Ses frères (demi-frères, mais aucun d'entre eux n'y faisait jamais allusion) le serrèrent dans leurs bras, les uns après les autres et Nik crut même voir des larmes dans leurs yeux.

Après toute cette affaire, la fratrie avait quitté Chicago pour oublier et également parce qu'Erik, le meilleur ami de leur père, (qu'ils appelaient oncle Rik) commençait à rôder près de chez eux, cherchant probablement vengeance. Il n'était plus sûr pour eux de rester là-bas alors ils décidèrent de s'installer à Mystic-Falls, puisque cette petite ville était, il fallait bien le dire, totalement inconnue d'une grande partie des gens qui n'y habitaient pas, ce qui convenait tout à fait.

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis ce temps-là, et Nik repensait à ces années maudites en regardant distraitement la cicatrice gravée à jamais sur sa poitrine. Grâce à elle (à cause, serait les mots justes) il n'oublierait jamais que faire confiance à qui que ce soit était une erreur monumentale.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune intention d'accorder sa confiance à Caroline Forbes, qui faisait partie de la police. Les hors-la-loi ne s'étaient jamais préoccupés d'aucune forme d'autorité, et ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela commencerait. Maintenant, les Mikaelson coulaient de beaux jours grâce à une autre sorte de business (toujours aussi illégale, mais on ne se refait pas, après tout). La fratrie avait, en effet, mis à profit les talents artistiques de Nik pour se lancer dans une « entreprise » florissante, qui avait pour mission de falsifier les œuvres d'art.

Certes, cela en revenait assez souvent à côtoyer la mafia, puisque les parrains semblaient avoir un faible pour l'art (ils adoraient montrer à quel point ils étaient riches et puissants). Nik méprisait tout cela mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient appris à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il devait donc se dévouer et aider sa famille à subsister. De cette façon, il leur montrait sa reconnaissance de toujours l'avoir considéré comme leur frère, même après qu'ils aient appris la vérité sur l'aventure de leur mère. Le jeune homme avait, plusieurs fois, été tenté de rechercher son vrai père, mais remuer les histoires de famille n'avait jamais rien provoqué de positif et il ne voulait pas mettre ses frères et sœur en danger.

Il se contentait donc de faire sa part du travail dans les affaires familiales Finn et Elijah (les aînés) dénichaient les clients et s'occupait de l'administratif, Kol volait les œuvres d'art dans divers endroit pendant que Rebekah faisait diversion auprès des gardes ou des propriétaires et Nik (qui les attendait dans la voiture au cas où quelque chose tournait mal) falsifiait les œuvres grâce à ses talents artistiques avant de les ramener discrètement chez leurs propriétaires avec Kol et Rebekah, avant que ceux-ci ne se rendent compte de leurs disparitions. Pour cela, Nik devait travailler vite mais il en avait les moyens et passait parfois des jours dans son atelier, qui lui procurait le silence et la tranquillité dont il avait parfois tant besoin.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi l'arrivée de Miss Forbes chez les Mikaelson se révélait quelque peu problématique, sans compter qu'Elijah et Finn leur avait dégotté un gros contrat la veille. Ils n'avaient aucune responsabilité en ce qui s'agissait des cambriolages mais, en enquêtant sur cette affaire, Caroline pourrait bien tomber sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus conséquent. Klaus savait qu'elle en avait les capacités, il avait vu la lueur d'intelligence derrière son apparence superficielle (et extrêmement attirante…). Cependant, refuser sa venue chez eux aurait eu l'air suspect, il leur fallait donc jouer la carte de l'innocence, ce qui s'avérerait difficile puisqu'ils n'étaient pas plus innocents que les blagues carambars n'étaient amusantes.

Nik fut brutalement sorti du fil interminable de ses pensées lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il fut brusquement très nerveux, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Ce n'est pas le moment Niklaus, reprend toi !

Il alla ouvrir la porte fébrile, et son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre quand il aperçut la belle blonde qui se trouvait derrière avec un gros sac de voyage. Encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs… Elle se mit à rougir violemment (et s'invectiva intérieurement pour cela), il se reprit soudainement en détournant le regard et prit son sac qui pesait probablement aussi lourd qu'elle (Nik avait une furieuse envie de découvrir par lui-même si son hypothèse était correcte, cela aurait été, malheureusement, pour le moins déplacé).

« Bonjour, entrez » dit-il en laissant passer Caroline.

« Merci » répondit-elle timidement, avec un grand sourire. En passant, son bras frôla Nik, ce qui provoqua un frisson simultané chez les deux jeunes gens.

Elle n'était là que depuis une dizaine de secondes et elle le rendait d'ores et déjà fou. Il n'allait jamais tenir le coup, il n'était qu'un homme bon sang ! Comment pourrait-il lui résister.

En se disant cela, Nik était loin d'imaginer que le même genre de pensées envahissait la belle tête blonde à côte de lui. Vraiment, son travail n'était pas facile, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils l'envoient elle. Pas de méprise sur ce cas, elle était ravie d'être en la présence du jeune homme, justement c'était le souci : elle était un peu trop ravi pour la réussite de l'enquête, basée en grande partie sur la concentration dont elle ferait preuve. Pour l'instant, cette dernière était au même niveau que celle d'un adolescent pendant une leçon de mathématiques matinale.

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Lui demanda-t-il poliment. Ce garçon était un vrai gentleman, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Caroline. Pour sûr, cela lui changeait de Tyler (et voilà qu'elle le comparait à son ex petit-ami, mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Ah oui, elle devait cohabiter avec un homme taillé comme une statue grec, avec ses beaux yeux et son sourire radiant et…) Caroline on se réveille, il te regarde bizarrement.

« Oh excusez-moi, je suis toujours si distraite. » Surtout quand je suis avec vous, pensa-t-elle, mais elle se dispensa bien de l'ajouter.

« Ce n'est rien, je vous demandez juste ou vous préféreriez dormir, vu que nous avons plusieurs chambres d'amis ». Expliqua Nik.

Après inspection, Caroline opta pour une chambre féminine, décorée avec goût, dont elle trouvait la peinture mauve relaxante. Nik la laissa alors s'installer et lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce juste à côté, elle comprit soudainement qu'elle avait choisi la chambre juste à côté de la sienne. Une autorité supérieure se jouait d'elle, était-elle maudite par le destin ? Enfin, elle disait cela mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être bien contente de la coïncidence.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils dinèrent avec le reste des Mikaelson, et Caroline constata qu'ils étaient tous des gens charmants et qu'ils formaient une famille unie. Cependant, ils ne parlaient quasiment jamais d'eux-mêmes, si ce n'est quelques anecdotes. Elle finit par se dire que c'était uniquement parce qu'il venait de la rencontrer et qu'ils leur en diraient plus sur eux quand ils se sentiraient prêts à le faire.

Après le repas, Nik monta dans son studio pour s'adonner à la peinture, cette fois par plaisir et non par obligation. Il referma à clé derrière lui, ne voulant pas que Caroline vienne fouiner dans cette pièce, puisqu'elle était celle qui était la plus susceptible de dévoiler leurs occupations. Caroline, quant à elle, était restée en bas et discutait avec Rebekah, qu'elle commençait déjà à apprécier. Les deux femmes s'étaient vite trouvaient de nombreux points communs : elles étaient blondes, adoraient le shopping, les chaussures et les films romantiques que la plupart des gens trouvaient stupides et surfaits.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Nik alla à la salle de bain pour changer son tee-shirt plein de peinture, et Caroline se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Celles-ci étaient justes à côté de la salle de bain et Caroline, essayant de se rappeler sa visite de tout à l'heure, se trompa de porte et tomba nez à nez avec un Nik torse-nu. Elle ne put retenir son regard qui dériva sur ses épaules musclées et ses abdos sculptés. Il était définitivement à tomber. Néanmoins, un détail attira son attention, et elle remarqua une cicatrice. Pendant ce temps, Nik qui observait jusqu'alors le regard appréciatif de la blonde comprit où ses yeux s'était finalement arrêtés et se retourna vivement, gêné qu'elle ait vu une chose si personnelle.

Caroline, rougissante et très embarrassée, comprenant son trouble, balbutia des excuses affolées et ressortit précipitamment en claquant la porte. Nik enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se reprocha d'avoir oublié de la prévenir que la salle de bain n'avait pas de taquet. Décidemment, cette histoire ne commençait pas sous les meilleurs auspices, il se doutait que les ennuis pleuvraient de toute façon… Ce n'était que le début.

**AN :**** Voilà, voilà et s'il vous plaît dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ou je vais finir par me dire que seulement une ou deux personnes lisent cette fic. Je serais beaucoup plus motivée à poster si j'ai des reviews ! Merci d'avance ^^.**

**A bientôt,**

**Claire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**** Hey hey, me revoilà. ****Un immense merci pour les reviews, j'en ai eu beaucoup plus que d'habitude et j'espère que cela continuera sur cette voix. **

**klaro :**** Merci, heureuse que ça te plaise. C'est justement mon but de changer un peu de la série tout en gardant les mêmes personnages, je trouve que cela permet plus de liberté et de fantaisie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ).**

**Marina :**** Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu m'aies laissé une review, je ne demande que ça . Et le changement était mon but, donc je suis heureuse qu'il soit atteint. J'espère que l'histoire t'intéressera toujours autant.**

**Aurlia :**** Merci :D et voilà la suite, ça fait pas mal de temps je sais, désolée ^^. J'espère que tu liras quand même et que ça te plaira.**

**Manouchka931 :**** Merci et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'arrêterai pas ma fic tant que les gens la liront et l'apprécieront. Je suis super contente que ça te plaise et tu vas être servi pour le Klaroline dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira .**

**SweetyK :**** Encore merci pour tes reviews :D et il est impossible de résister à Caroline ). J'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours autant, bonne lecture.**

**estelle :**** Merci, voilà la suite ) J'espère que tu aimeras toujours, bonne lecture.**

**Et désolée pour le délai, comme je l'ai dit sur mes autres fics (j'ai juste écrit trois fois la même chose aujourd'hui, rien de grave ^^) j'avais pas mal de truc à réviser (et j'avais la flem d'ailleurs) et mon frère a passé le week-end chez moi, donc j'étais à la bourre pour poster. Voilà, j'ai fini de radoter : sur ce, bonne lecture :D.**

Après avoir surpris Nik dans la salle de bain, Caroline était redescendu précipitamment, en oubliant même son envie pressante qui était la raison de sa venue à l'étage. Elle reprit sa place auprès de Rebekah, comme si de rien était et se remit à parler chaussures, allant des escarpins aux bottines, et des sandalettes aux mocassins. En bref, rien de bien passionnant, hormis pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Nik descendit à son tour, après avoir laissé s'écouler un peu de temps, en espérant que cela ferait oublier à Caroline ce qu'elle venait de voir. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, cela n'avait absolument pas marché, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant, puisque ce n'est pas tous les jours que ce genre de choses arrive (pour la majorité des gens, en tout cas).

Caroline devint rouge écarlate à la vue du beau jeune homme et souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de monter hâtivement dans sa chambre provisoire. Nik comprit que la conversation que la blonde avait eu avec sa sœur ne lui avait rien fait oublier… du tout. Et Rebekah trouva l'attitude de sa nouvelle amie bien singulière. La jeune femme, curieuse de nature, avait déjà prévu de mener l'enquête pour découvrir ce qui se passait entre eux.

Elle observa son grand frère quelques minutes, celui-ci avait l'air tracassé et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Bekah, s'imaginant d'ores et déjà des centaines de scénarios, demanda avec un sourire malicieux (lourd de sous-entendus) :

« Que s'est-il passé entre vous Nik ? »

Elle fut bien déçue lorsqu'il lui raconta l'histoire. Elle qui voyait un nouveau couple se former, une histoire d'amour interdit, de la passion… et tout un tas de choses et d'autres. Il est vrai que la jeune femme était pour le moins romanesque, cela était la conséquence de vivre entourée de garçons qui ne pensaient qu'à leurs 'affaires'. Elle ne demandait qu'un peu de piment, était-ce vraiment si compliqué ?

Oh, si seulement elle connaissait l'existence du conflit intérieur qui rongeait Nik, elle en aurait du romanesque, et même plus que ce qu'elle n'en demandait.

Il ne dit cependant rien, n'étant pas de ceux qui parlent de leurs sentiments (ni avec sa sœur, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre). Il lui fit remarquer, voyant qu'elle était étonnée de son tourment, que de le voir torse nu impliquait qu'elle ait vu sa cicatrice.

« Cela n'annonce rien de bon pour notre couverture, Bek. » Annonça-t-il simplement à sa sœur.

Elle acquiesça alors, se sentant un tantinet coupable de ne pas s'intéresser au business autant que ses frères. Elle faisait sa part du travail en séduisant les pigeons pendant qu'ils se faisaient déplumés, mais cela venait plutôt du fait qu'elle trouvait cela divertissant. C'était une joueuse et elle était également une experte pour déchiffrer les expressions faciales (elle était née au milieu de la mafia, après tout, si on peut dire ça comme cela). C'est pourquoi elle comprit qu'il y avait plus dans cette histoire que ce que son frère ne voulait bien lui laisser savoir.

Elle décida donc de garder une œil sur lui, sachant très bien qu'il ne répondrait à aucune question qu'elle lui poserait, ou qu'il y répondrait (dans le meilleur des cas) bien trop vaguement pour lui donner la moindre information.

La fin de soirée se passa sans plus d'encombrement, et les Mikaelson allèrent se coucher. Toute la maisonnée s'endormit bien vite, mis à part Caroline et Nik qui restaient éveillés pour la même raison. Ce dernier se leva après des heures d'insomnie, passées à se retourner et à réfléchir : il avait besoin d'air.

Il sortit dans leur immense jardin et s'assit dans l'herbe verte. Il allait être mouillé par la rosée matinale qui commençait à se former, mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première pour le moment, cela va sans dire.

Après une bonne heure de réflexion, le soleil pointait à l'horizon et il décida de rentrer avant que les habitants du manoir ne se réveillent. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il aperçut Caroline, un verre d'eau à la main. C'est à croire qu'ils avaient eu la même idée, était-il maudit ? Une puissance divine essayait-elle de mettre fin aux occupations douteuses de sa famille en envoyant un messager semer le trouble. Aussi étrange que cette pensée puisse paraître, Nik n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir que Caroline était un ange. Pouvait-il encore devenir plus pathétique ? Il se le demandait à présent.

Il aurait voulu reculer et repartir de là où il venait avant d'être vu, il n'en eut cependant pas le temps : Caroline le vit et planta son regard dans le sien. Et, c'était bien sa veine, Nik était (encore) torse-nu. Note à lui-même : dorénavant, toujours porter un T-shirt.

La blonde se leva gracieusement du canapé et s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine du jeune homme et, comme hypnotisée, elle amena sa main à l'endroit où la cicatrice marquée sa peau et la toucha délicatement. Nik frissonna à son contact et ferma les yeux pour essayer de contrôler le désir qui s'emparait de lui. Son visage était si proche que s'il se penchait, ses lèvres toucheraient les siennes. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se le permettre, même s'il n'avait jamais eu plus envie de quoi que ce soit.

Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à elle, impliquer des sentiments dans toute cette histoire était la dernière chose à faire, alors il rassembla tout son courage et arrêta sa main en la prenant dans la sienne. C'était manifestement une erreur, puisqu'il ne se sentait plus la force de la lâcher. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent donc comme cela, dieu sait combien de temps. Caroline fixait toujours sa cicatrice et chuchota d'une voix chevrotante, à peine audible :

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, Nik ? »

La tension entre eux était à couper au couteau. Il tenait toujours sa main et ouvrit la bouche, essayant de penser à une réponse.

Sentant venir un mensonge, elle empêcha sa tentative en déclarant :

« Et ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, je suis flic, je sais reconnaître une cicatrice faite par une balle quand j'en vois une. »

Il était fichu, pense Nik, pense ! Et là, il lui vint une excuse idiote, qu'il espérait qu'elle pourrait croire :

« C'est une blessure de chasse. »

Voyant le scepticisme même envahir son visage, il ajouta :

« Quand je vivais en Angleterre, notre père nous amener souvent chasser, et un jour je me suis malencontreusement fait tirer dessus par un autre chasseur. J'ai eu de la chance, la balle n'est pas passée loin. »

Certes, il était bien né au Royaume-Uni, d'où son accent à tomber, cependant Mikael n'était certainement pas du genre à emmener ses enfants chasser, ou pêcher, ou faire quoi que ce soit à part faire son sale boulot. Soit, peu importait puisque ce mensonge avait l'air de faire l'affaire… pour l'instant.

Il se sentit instantanément coupable d'avoir menti de la sorte à la jeune femme, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Heureusement qu'il mentait bien.

Caroline quant à elle, compatissait déjà avec Nik pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé, si elle connaissait la véritable histoire, elle fonderait probablement en larme.

Elle abaissa alors sa main, la faisant lentement glissait le long de son corps. Voulait-elle dont sa mort à ce point ? Il se crispa, résister devenant de plus en plus infaisable. La blonde, elle, se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait de faire cela, c'était si peu convenable ! De plus, c'était contraire à la notion même du professionnalisme, mais bon, vu où elle en était…

Au moment même où le jeune homme allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même et l'embrasser furieusement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres n'en puissent plus, Rebekah descendit et interrompit leur moment. Faisant, par la même occasion, s'évaporer la tension sexuelle.

Nik, apercevant sa sœur, s'éloigna de Caroline aussi vite qu'il le put pour ne pas attirer ses soupçons (sachant très bien que Bekah était une fouineuse patentée). Il est vrai que le jeune femme trouvait cela de plus en plus intriguant et prévoyait de s'esquiver durant le petit déjeuner, pour visiter la chambre de son cher grand frère. Peut-être trouverait-elle des mots doux ou, qui sait, des sous-vêtements féminins.

Ils déjeunèrent tous comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Kol toujours aussi agaçant, Finn toujours aussi silencieux, et Elijah toujours aussi… comment dire… Elijah. Nik ne disait mot, à l'instar de Caroline, aucun des deux ne s'étant remis de leur brûlant tête-à-tête.

Rebekah, sous prétexte d'aller aux toilettes, s'excusa et monta mettre son plan à exécution. Au bout d'un certain temps, Nik commença à trouver l'absence de sa sœur inhabituellement longue. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle ne donnait jamais de raison pour quitter la table… ce qui l'amenait à suspecter la jeune blonde. Il monta et les toilettes vides confirmèrent ses soupçons. Il eut des craintes lorsqu'il trouva la salle de bain et la chambre de Bekah tout aussi vide.

Ensuite, il entendit des bruits dans SA chambre. Elle n'aurait pas osé ? Eh bien si, elle avait osé. Il ouvrit alors sa porte à toute volé et demanda à Rebekah ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre avec une colère à peine contenue.

La blonde se retourna triomphalement avec un dessin à la main : celui que Nik avait fait de Caroline lorsqu'il essayait de se changer les idées.

« Rends-moi ça Rebekah. » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton menaçant, les dents serrées.

« Oh, je peux te rendre ton dessin si tu le désires frérot, mais cela ne changera rien. Maintenant, mon hypothèse est confirmée : tu as des sentiments pour notre chère Caroline ». Taquina sa sœur, sachant qu'aussi en colère qu'il puisse être, il ne lèverait jamais la main sur elle. Nik refusait de devenir un lâche comme son beau-père. De plus, il savait ce que c'était que d'être maltraité, c'est pourquoi il ne souhaiterait jamais cela pour sa sœur même s'il était furieux à cet instant.

Alors il lui demanda juste, presque suppliant : « S'il te plaît Rebekah, vas-t-en, je t'en prie. »

Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable et abattu à cet instant, que la jeune femme s'en voulut presque de s'être jouée de lui de la sorte. Elle lui déclara alors :

« D'accord Nik, je vais m'en aller, mais avant ça : n'oublie pas que tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments toi aussi, ne laisse pas Mikael te prendre ce droit. »

Et elle partit. Nik resta pétrifié un moment, choqué par les paroles de sa sœur. Ils parlaient très rarement (pour ainsi dire jamais) des dommages que Mikael avait infligés à Nik. Et par dommages, j'entends le côté psychologique et non physique de la chose. A cause de lui, Nik n'accordait que très difficilement sa confiance, et ne laissait personne se rapprocher de lui, mis à part ses frères et sœur.

Et il comprit que sa sœur avait raison, le business n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il évitait Caroline. Il l'évitait parce qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté, d'être trahi de nouveau. Il avait peur de ses sentiments, les sentiments étaient quelque chose d'instable et de dangereux. Mais parfois, il faut prendre des risques pour trouver le bonheur.

Pendant qu'ils s'étaient disputés, aucun d'eux, ni Nik ni Rebekah, n'avait entendu Caroline monter dans sa chambre à la fin du petit déjeuner. Et la blonde, elle, avait tout entendu. Son cœur avait d'abord fait un bon quand elle avait compris que Nik l'avait dessiné, elle était tellement sous son emprise que s'en était agaçant. Ensuite, elle avait entendu Nik supplier sa sœur de s'en aller et elle avait constaté à quel point le concept des sentiments était nouveau pour le jeune homme.

Puis, son cœur s'était serré quand elle avait entendu ce que Rebekah avait dit à propos d'un certain Mikael. Accident de chasse son œil ! Elle se doutait qu'il y avait plus que ça derrière cette satanée cicatrice. Et cela la rendit soudainement triste, lorsqu'elle imagina tout ce que Nik avait dut traverser, tout ce que cet homme avait dut lui faire subir.

Oh elle comptait bien découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais elle ne le questionnerait pas tout de suite, vu l'accueil qu'il avait réservé à sa propre sœur. Cela n'était plus à confirmer : Niklaus Mikaelson n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée, d'ailleurs il n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard en général.

Cela tombait bien, c'était le contraire pour Caroline, elle était bien décidée à lui extirper quelques informations, cependant, elle commencerait l'enquête de son côté.

Les cambrioleurs étaient depuis bien longtemps oubliés. A présent, les choses sérieuses commençaient.

**AN :**** Alors, c'était comment ? Si vous êtes pressés d'avoir une suite, laissez-moi une review, ça stimulera mon inspiration, s'il vous plaît ).**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN :**** Alors, tout d'abord, désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai donné la priorité à ma fic en anglais un temps parce qu'elle amène beaucoup plus de reviews et donc de demande de nouveaux chapitres. Mais, maintenant que je suis en vacances je peux avancer mes fics françaises tout en continuant celle-ci donc, voilà le nouveau chapitre ) **

**Ensuite, merci aux reviewers ****Estelle****, ****Johanna**** et ****Mila**** =) Et pour ****Johanna****, le chapitre est à mi-chemin entre action et romantisme… enfin je crois ^^, parce que tout le monde a besoin de sa petite dose de romantisme (on se refait pas) mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura de l'action parce que, comme l'indique le titre leur amour va être compliqué et le chemin sera semé d'embuches (ça fait vachement mystique comme formulation mais c'est pas grave, on a rien vu). Voilà, j'ai fini le roman qu'est ma note d'auteure et je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. On se retrouve en bas.**

Le jour suivant celui ou Caroline avait « involontairement » entendu la conversation houleuse de Nik et de sa sœur (involontairement est entre guillemet parce que, même s'il elle ne se doutait pas qu'ils seraient en plein dispute lorsqu'elle monterait, elle n'avait pas fait demi-tour pour autant), elle décida qu'une visite de la chambre de Niklaus s'imposait. Enfin, le mot fouille était plus adéquat puisque elle n'avait aucune intention de demander sa permission.

Une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui faire remarquer que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas moral, et que cela équivalait à violer son intimité, ce qui se terminerait probablement d'une affreuse manière si Niklaus le découvrait (étant donné qu'il n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de très extraverti). Néanmoins, cela s'avérait inévitable, elle ne pouvait physiquement pas s'en empêcher : son corps semblait agir indépendamment de sa volonté, se rappelant qu'elle était le shérif et que son métier était de trouver des réponses.

Certainement, il eut été préférable qu'elle enquête sur les cambrioleurs qui pillaient la ville, cela dit : tant qu'il ne venait pas cambrioler la maison des Mikaelson, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire.

Sur cette justification que son esprit rusé avait apportée à son manque de professionnalisme, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Nik, celui-ci étant en train de peindre dans son studio. De ce fait, elle était contrainte d'adopter une démarche silencieuse, et donc : lente. Il pouvait l'entendre et cela ne fit que d'ajouter à l'adrénaline qui lui parcourait les veines. En principe, s'il n'avait pas de soupçons il ne retournerait pas à sa chambre de sitôt, puisque la blonde avait remarqué qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à peindre ou à dessiner.

D'ailleurs, le dessin qu'il avait fait d'elle lui revint à l'esprit à cette pensée et il était plus que probable que ce dernier fut en grande partie responsable de son idée pour le moins incongrue de s'introduire dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Une fois devant la dite chambre, elle poussa délicatement la porte, qui émit un léger grincement, stoppant les mouvements de Caroline qui attendit au cas où elle verrait débarquer un des habitants de la maison. Comme personne ne vint, elle pénétra dans la pièce et commença son inspection (non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'espace personnel de l'énigmatique Niklaus Mikaelson). Elle s'approcha de son bureau, pensant (avec raison) que ce serait l'endroit où elle était le plus susceptible de trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

Elle ouvrit les tiroirs du meuble en chêne massif, les uns après les autres. Dans le premier, elle trouva une photo de chacun des membres de sa famille et elle se rendit compte que sous l'apparence réservée de Nik se cachait un garçon sensible et aimant. Cela dit, elle remarqua soudain un fait étrange : il y avait une photo de ses frères et de sa sœur, une vielle photo de sa mère (que Caroline supposait morte puisque les Mikaelson vivaient seuls), cependant il manquait une photo de son père. L'accident de chasse avec ce dernier devenait donc une explication de plus en plus improbable à la cicatrice ornant sa poitrine.

Elle passa au second tiroir, ne pouvant plus rien tirer du premier. Dans celui-ci étaient entassés de nombreux dessins : certains d'entre eux représentaient sa famille (hormis son père, encore une fois) et ceux du haut de la pile la représentaient tous, à sa grande surprise. Elle se sentit flattée, quoi de plus normal quand quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant semble vous trouver assez intéressante pour vous dessiner de multiple fois. Elle fut également touchée par son talent et par l'exactitude des détails, il devait posséder un sens de l'observation hors du commun. Elle se trouvait si belle sur ses dessins qu'elle rougit comme une pivoine.

Ayant enlevé toutes les feuilles du tiroir, elle constata que celui-ci contenait un autre objet y était rangé. Il consistait en une petite boîte en plastique transparent, contenant ce que Caroline reconnue être une balle. Non pas une balle de fusil de chasse, comme Nik avait essayé de le lui faire croire, mais une balle de revolver. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous le coup du choque et elle remit précipitamment la boîte dans sa cachette avant de la recouvrir des dessins et de refermé le tiroir.

Ensuite, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé les photos étalaient sur le bureau et les remit en place hâtivement. Elle prévoyait de prendre ses jambes à son coup, cependant, quand elle tenta de se retourner elle se retrouva collée au bois du meuble, un torse musclé pressé contre son dos. Elle émit un cri étouffé par sa gorge nouée par la peur et sentit le souffle de son assaillant tout près de son oreille. Une fois la surprise estompée, elle reconnut immédiatement Nik grâce à son odeur envoutante. En réalité, s'était encore pire que si cela avait été un inconnu venu dans un but quelconque, c'était la fin : elle était faite comme un rat.

« Que fais-tu ici Caroline ? » Il susurra à quelques millimètres de son oreille, provoquant un frisson qui parcourue le dos de l'intruse. Elle virevolta brusquement et lui fit face, se rendant bien compte de son erreur lorsque ses lèvres se retrouvèrent très (trop) près de celles de Nik. Elle allait finir par lui sauter dessus, la tension entre eux devenait franchement insoutenable.

Pour seule réponse, elle brisa la distance qui les séparait et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandir puis se fermèrent, Nik voulant profiter au maximum de la multitude de sensations qui s'emparait de lui.

Caroline, quant à elle, se perdit dans le baiser qu'elle avait initié (décidemment, de mieux en mieux shérif !) et sa langue dansa bientôt avec celle de Nik qui poussa un gémissement appréciatif et fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches alors que celle de la jeune femme se perdirent dans ses boucles dorées.

Cet échange intime dura un bon moment, et aurait probablement continué si un claquement de porte en provenance du rez-de-chaussée n'avait pas fait revenir les tourtereaux sur Terre. Leurs cœurs et leurs corps les suppliaient de ne pas arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient encore quelque seconde avant leur séparation brutale, la raison prit toutefois le dessus et Caroline se plaqua la main sur la bouche, refusant de croire qu'elle ait pu manquer de contrôle à ce point (ces yeux, ronds comme des billes, étaient là pour témoigner de sa stupéfaction).

Niklaus, lui, enfouit sa tête dans ses mains avant de les passer dans ses cheveux, déjà mis en désordre par la belle blonde qui se tenait devant lui, effarée.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… » Déclara-t-elle avant de fuir et de se retirer dans ses propres appartements (oui, les chambres, vu leurs tailles, pouvaient être appelées de la sorte).

Nik mourrait d'envie de la retenir et de la serrer dans ses bras, en lui disant que lui non plus il n'aurait pas dû faire cela. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se confier à elle… cependant, elle les ferait probablement arrêtés (leur baiser ne signifiait peut-être rien pour elle, elle ne ressentait probablement que de l'attirance physique pour lui, comme toutes les autres femmes). Il aurait donc été égoïste de sa part de briser tous les mensonges qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer, car cela mettrait en danger sa famille. Et, les Mikaelson s'étaient toujours promis de se protéger quoiqu'il arrive, une promesse qu'ils avaient tenu (et Nik refusait de la briser).

Il l'avait donc laissé partir et restait planté debout au milieu de sa chambre, avec une forte envie de pleurer. Néanmoins, il n'était pas le genre de personne qui laissait sortir ses émotions et préférait les refouler… malheureusement, cela n'avait jamais réussi à quiconque.

Il avait presque oublié pourquoi la blonde se trouvait dans sa chambre en premier lieu, mais le tiroir entrouvert se chargea de le lui rappeler. Il reviendrait sur la question plus tard et se promis de lui demander la raison de ses fouilles dans ses affaires personnelles. Il savait en réalité qu'il n'y avait d'autre raisons particulières que sa curiosité mais il se réjouissait d'avance de la voir gênée, tentant désespérément de répondre à sa question par une explication tout à fait farfelue.

En réalité, il la laissait s'en tirer pour cette fois, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle n'en était qu'au premier tiroir et qu'elle n'avait ainsi rien découvert de compromettant. Toutefois, s'il avait su la vérité, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait pu se résoudre à lui faire du mal, même s'il essayait à tout prix de se convaincre du contraire : il n'avait d'autre attache que sa famille, et cela resterait ainsi. C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait le plus prudent pour éviter toute déception. Mais, comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien et parfois, il faut prendre des risques pour atteindre le bonheur. Cependant, la question était la suivante : était-il prêt à être heureux ?

**AN :**** Voilà, je serais ravie que vous me laissiez une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis (please). De plus, cela m'apporterait de la motivation et vous apporterait (par la même occasion) un nouveau chapitre plus rapidement. C'est tout bénéf, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, lol.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN :**** Merci aux reviewers et à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou favoris. **

**EternalKlaus :**** Wow, merci, ton enthousiasme à propos de cette histoire est très encourageant, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas laissé tomber et voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira autant que les précédents. **

**mila :**** Merci, voilà la suite )**

**SweetyK :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et non je n'ai pas abandonné, disons que c'était une pause (pas vraiment volontaire, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu trop le temps, mais maintenant c'est les vacances ^^). Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et voilà le nouveau, qui j'espère, sera à ton goût. **

**IseaMikaelson :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise autant et oui, j'avoue, Caroline en shérif est une idée bizarre, mais vu que j'en ai souvent, il ne faut pas s'étonner. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant après l'avoir lu. **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas. **

La torpeur qui s'était abattue sur Nik après le départ de la belle blonde ne s'était toujours pas dissipée lorsque des pas résonnèrent sur les marches en bois de l'escalier allant du rez-de-chaussée au premier étage. Ceux-ci appartenaient à la personne qui avait claqué la porte quelques minutes auparavant, brisant l'étreinte brûlante des deux jeunes gens.

Cette même personne regarda Nik l'air perplexe, puisque celui-ci était toujours campé au beau milieu de sa chambre, le regard fixé au sol.

« Niklaus, tout va bien ? » Et Nik releva la tête à la question d'Elijah, à laquelle la réponse était non, sans grande surprise. Toutefois, il n'en laissa rien paraître et répondit en souriant du mieux qu'il put :

« Oui, ça va. » Cela aurait convaincu bien des gens, cela dit, Elijah se préoccupait trop de son jeune frère pour ne pas voir son mensonge arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Allons Niklaus, je sais quand tu mens. » Informa son aîné, tentant de le raisonner. Essayer donc de berner quelqu'un du 'business', c'était comme essayer de vendre de la glace à un esquimau.

Nik alla s'assoir sur son lit en soupirant, la défaite peinte sur son beau visage, qu'il enfouit à nouveau dans ses mains, évitant ainsi le regard scrutateur d'Elijah (qui tirait ses informations des émotions qu'il pouvait facilement lire dans les yeux de Nik).

Le plus âgé des frères s'assit à son tour sur la chaise de bureau et essaya un nouvel angle d'attaque : les sentiments.

« Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi, je suis ton frère. » Cela fonctionna immédiatement, la résistance de Nik ne dura pas bien longtemps même s'il savait qu'Elijah avait utilisé l'importance que la famille avait à ses yeux pour lui extorquer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« C'est bon, arrête la machine à mélodrame, je vais te le dire. » Déclara Niklaus avant de lâcher brusquement :

« Caroline m'a embrassée. »

« Et alors ? En quoi est-ce un problème ? » Questionna Elijah, plutôt confus par ce que cette situation impliquait de négatif.

« Je lui ai rendu son baiser Lijah, on s'embrasserait probablement encore si tu n'étais pas arrivé. Et ce n'est pas une chose à faire quand on sait ce que notre 'invitée' fait dans la vie. » Nik expliqua comme s'il parlait à un idiot… ce que visiblement son frère était à cet instant. 'Où est le problème ?' N'était-ce pas d'une évidence déconcertante ?

Son interlocuteur fut tenté de ne rien dire, puisque sa position était délicate : il pouvait répondre ce qui aurait été nécessaire qu'il réponde pour le bien-être de l'affaire familiale, ou il pouvait répondre en faveur des sentiments et voir Niklaus les accepter pour la première fois. Il mit fin à ce dilemme parce qu'on a qu'une vie et mieux vaut ne pas la passer à tergiverser :

« Pour une fois, tu devrais prendre en compte ce qui est bien pour toi et non pour le business. »

« Est qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce serait bon pour moi de continuer ce petit jeu ? Parce-que c'est clairement un jeu pour elle. Je l'ai trouvé en train de fouiller dans mes tiroirs, je crois que je vais faire installer une serrure à cette porte aussi. » Raconta-t-il, se perdant dans ses propres réflexions.

En réalité, il avait tout de suite pensé que Caroline ne faisait que s'amuser, car cela lui éviter une nouvelle fois de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. De plus, même si la raison de la présence de la jeune femme chez eux avait été différente, sa réaction ne l'aurait pas été, puisqu'il faisait très difficilement confiance à quiconque. En réalité, les membres de sa famille étaient les seuls à avoir le privilège de s'être vu accorder la confiance de Nik.

Elijah se contenta de secouer la tête et de lever les yeux au ciel (enfin, plutôt au plafond) à la paranoïa de son petit frère en ce que s'agit des relations humaines.

Il lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement avant de repartir de là où il était venu, le laissant dans ses élucubrations concernant le shérif Forbes.

Pour en revenir à cette dernière, elle avait regagnait sa chambre provisoire dès que le bruit du claquement de la porte d'entrée fut parvenu à leurs oreilles, ne voulant pas être découverte par le nouvel arrivant. Elle ne se doutait pas que celui-ci saurait tout par le biais de Nik, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Elle était dans un état de panique assez avancé, il faut avouer qu'elle avait, depuis son plus jeune âge, une tendance à dramatiser. Mais, tout de même, elle avait embrassé Niklaus Mikaelson ! Elle se justifiait en se disant à elle-même qu'elle l'avait fait uniquement pour qu'il oublie momentanément qu'elle était venue fouiner dans ses affaires personnelles. Et elle répéterait cette explication à qui serait prêt à la croire (elle ne pouvait malheureusement être recensée dans cette catégorie de personnes, puisqu'il était évident qu'il y avait bien plus que ce qu'elle n'admettait derrière ce baiser fougueux).

Quand l'heure fut venue de dîner, les deux tourtereaux se virent contraints de descendre, leurs absences respectives auraient, en effet, éveiller les soupçons des Mikaelson qui était encore dans l'ignorance.

Avant le repas, Nik voulut s'assurer qu'Elijah ne laisserait rien glisser sur ce dont ils avaient discuté dans l'après-midi :

« Elijah, cette histoire reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? » Quémanda Nik, référent au baiser comme étant 'cette histoire' car il savait que son aîné comprendrait le message.

« Bien sûr Niklaus. » Assura-t-il.

« Parce-que je ne voudrais pas avoir à supporter les remarques désobligeantes de Kol. Et si Rebekah pouvait être mise à l'écart aussi, ce ne serait pas de refus puisqu'elle me harcèle déjà suffisament à ce sujet. » Continua-t-il pour s'assurer que l'idée était bien ancrée.

« Tu n'as pas cité Finn. » Remarqua Elijah.

« Non » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna le jeune homme.

« Parce que je sais que tu as toujours eu du mal avec les secrets, que ta morale hors-norme considère comme des cachoteries. Je n'ai pas cité Finn parce que je sais que si tu lui confi le secret, il ne dira rien et partagera ton fardeau. » Exposa Nik.

Elijah fut choqué un instant de voir à quel point sa personnalité avait été assimilée par son jeune frère… celui-ci était encore plus fin observateur que ce qu'il croyait. Nik savait bien qu'Elijah, malgré son statut de hors-la-loi, était un homme plein de principes lorsqu'il s'agissait de la famille. Le jeune blond aurait aimé que son frère soit en famille comme en affaire : sans scrupule, mais ce n'était pas le cas, Elijah était très attaché à l'honneur et aux liens fraternels. Cela avait aussi des bons côtés, Nik ferait preuve de mauvaise foi s'il ne lui accordait pas cela : il savait qu'Elijah soutiendrait toujours leur famille et qu'il les protègerait des autres (mais également d'eux-mêmes, comme lorsqu'il avait, plus tôt dans la journée, conseillé à Nik d'accepter ce qu'il ressentait). Et il préférait avoir un frère trop sensible à propose de la famille qu'un qui ne l'aurait pas été assez.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent ensuite leur famille (et Caroline) à la table de la salle à manger. C'était au tour de Kol de faire le repas ce soir-là, le soir de la semaine redouté aussi bien par Kol lui-même que par ses frères et sa sœur. C'est pourquoi, depuis quelque temps maintenant, il se contentait de commander des pizzas ou des plats asiatiques.

En voyant ces derniers sur la table une énième fois, Nik réprimanda son frère :

« Encore ! Tu arrives toujours à esquiver la corvée cuisine ! » C'était injuste, Nik se démenait à chaque fois pour faire un plat succulent et Kol se contentait de passer un coup de téléphone et d'attendre le livreur.

« C'est ça ou l'intoxication alimentaire, il faut choisir. En plus, je pense que tu devrais cuisiner tout le temps, vu que tu es le plus doué d'entre nous pour ça. » Déclara le jeune Mikaelson, l'air de rien. Nik ne put que lâcher un ricanement sarcastique, Kol arrivait à retourner la conversation en sa faveur à tous les coups.

Caroline, quant à elle bien silencieuse (contrairement à son habitude), ne put s'empêcher de penser que son talent de cuisinier était une qualité de plus à ajouter à Nik après son talent de dessinateur incontestable et sa beauté de dieu grec. Elle rougit à cette pensée et se fit toute petite, espérant que personne ne remarquerait son trouble, ce qui se produisit contre toute attente (il faut dire que les Mikaelson étaient trop occupés à se chamailler, soutenant que Kol avait raison et que Nik devrait devenir le cuistot officiel de la maisonnée, pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre.)

N'ayant rien dit depuis trop longtemps, Caroline vit le regard suspicieux de Rebekah braqué sur elle, la blonde ne prenant plus part à la futile bataille qui avait lieu autour de la table. Pour éloigner les soupçons de celle-ci, Caroline s'empressa de demander :

« D'ailleurs Nik, pourquoi es-tu si doué aux fourneaux. » Les Mikaleson remarquèrent tout d'abord qu'elle le tutoyait, ce qui étonna tout le monde sauf Elijah… Ensuite, la gêne provoquée par la question s'inscrivit sur leurs visages avant que Nik ne s'éclaircisse la gorge et bégaye :

« Eh bien je ne sais pas trop, j'imagine que je tiens ça de ma mère. »

Finn, voulant briser la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, pris un air intéressé à la nourriture et commença une autre conversation en questionnant Kol :

« Tu l'as commandé dans un autre restaurant ? »

« Oui, c'est un chinois qui a ouvert en ville. » Annonça son cadet.

« Je le trouve meilleur que l'habituel, je pense que nous devrions garder celui-là dorénavant. » Déclara-t-il et tous les Mikaelson acquiescèrent.

Caroline trouvait leur attitude de plus en plus singulière : d'abord, Nik avait pris plus de temps qu'il n'en était réellement nécessaire pour répondre à sa question à première vue anodine, et ensuite Finn avait changé complétement de sujet… ce qui n'avait semblé surprendre qu'elle…

En réalité, s'ils avaient agi de la sorte, c'était parce qu'ils savaient très bien d'où venaient les talents culinaires de Niklaus. Quand ils étaient petits, leur père faisait faire la quasi-totalité des corvées à son beau-fils, qu'il haïssait justement parce qu'il n'était pas son vrai fils. Autant dire qu'avoir passé toute son enfance et son adolescence à cuisiner pour une famille de sept avait nettement perfectionné son don. Pour les autres corvées, ses frères et sa sœur essayaient de l'aider sans que Mikeal ne le remarque, mais c'était chose compliquée pour celle-là puisque ce dernier pouvait débarquer dans la cuisine à tout moment.

Le reste du repas et de la soirée se passèrent calmement, car tous se retenaient de parler pour ne rien dire et se contentaient du nécessaire, craignant un autre 'incident'. L'ambiance était définitivement plus froide qu'à l'accoutumé, ce qui n'échappa guère à la nature observatrice de Caroline.

Ils allèrent tous se couchaient successivement, Nik le dernier, celui-ci sentant que le sommeil lui ferait de nouveau défaut, de toute façon.

Ce pressentiment se confirma dans la nuit, c'est pourquoi il fut le seul à entendre le léger cliquetis d'une porte qu'on ouvre sans en avoir la clef : il faut croire que les cambrioleurs tant attendus s'étaient décidés à pointer le bout de leur nez, quand personne ne les attendaient plus.

**AN :**** N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je serais ravie Bonne journée ou bonne nuit.**

**A la prochaine, **

**Claire. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : **

**IseaMikaelson**** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, il se pourrait bien que tu es une bonne surprise dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse découvrir )**

**Klausforever81**** : Wow, deux reviews ! Double merci donc Je suis super contente que ça te plaise autant, jusqu'à pouvoir en dire que ça illumine t'as journée ! (pour moi ce sont les reviews, surtout quand elles sont aussi enthousiastes) et voilà le chapitre que tu attendais si impatiemment, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long, je devais poster pour mes autres fics. Bon chapitre.**

**estelle**** : Merci Tu vas savoir ce qui se passe, et tu seras probablement surprise. J'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes (tous), on se retrouve en bas.**

Nik avait sauté hors du lit à l'instant ou le cliquetis de la porte s'était fait entendre au rez-de-chaussée, il se réjouit alors, pour changer, d'être insomniaque, ou il n'aurait rien entendu et aurait manqué une bonne occasion de remettre l'intrus à sa place (ou les intrus, pour ce qu'il en savait).

Il descendit sur la pointe des pieds, mettant à profit ses talents de hors-la-loi pour se faire le plus discret possible. Il s'attarda sur la dernière marche des escaliers et prépara mentalement son attaque à venir. Le cambrioleur, chose incongrue, n'avait encore rien volé. La faible luminosité ne permit pas immédiatement à Nik de voir ce qui se passait, il comprit cependant après quelques secondes que l'intrus était occupé… à accrocher un papier à la porte avec du ruban adhésif ? Nik crut un moment qu'il était devenu fou… Il prit donc l'initiative d'aller demander une explication à la scène pour le moins inhabituelle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Il surprit l'homme par derrière et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de réveiller la maisonnée endormie.

« Vous allez m'expliquer très calmement ce que vous faites dans ma maison, au beau milieu de la nuit sans y avoir été invité, est-ce bien clair ? » Chuchota Nik en entraînant le visiteur non désiré dehors.

Quand l'homme se retourna, Nik faillit en faire une crise cardiaque et la panique s'empara immédiatement de lui. Les cambrioleurs, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas pour cette nuit. En effet, juste là, sur son perron, se tenait Erik, le meilleur ami de leur père, que les Mikaelson avait cru fuir en quittant Détroit. Il l'avait reconnu de suite, en dépit de l'obscurité, grâce à la grande cicatrice qui le défigurait.

Le jeune homme se reprit immédiatement et plaqua la vielle connaissance au mur de sa propriété.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais que le shérif de cette ville est tranquillement endormi à l'étage en ce moment et que rien ne m'empêche de la réveiller pour qu'elle te fasse passer une nuit à l'ombre. » Menaça l'assaillant.

« Voyons Niklaus, nous savons toi et moi que ce ne serait pas une idée brillante, je pourrais lui révéler comment toi et ta famille gagnez votre vie… comment crois-tu qu'elle prendrait la nouvelle ? » Fut la question rhétorique d'Erik, qui eut un petit sourire narquois pour énerver Nik, qui répondit par un grognement.

« Tu ne remets plus les pieds ici, c'est clair ? Sinon, je mets toute cette famille sur ton dos. » Avec ça, Nik lâcha brusquement sa prise sur lui et soupira pour retrouver son calme. Il allait regagner l'intérieur quand Erik lui informa :

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal Niklaus, juste si tu veux bien lire la lettre que j'ai laissée sur la porte. » Le visage d'Erik changea du tout au tout, jusqu'à devenir… triste ? Oui, c'était bien de la mélancolie dans son regard. Après avoir fait cette demande, l'homme s'en alla tête basse, ne voulant pas attiser la colère du jeune Mikaelson.

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que le volume de leurs voix avait augmenté à mesure que la conversation se prolongeait, Nik le compris néanmoins quand il rentra et vit Caroline arriver des escaliers avec un regard interrogatif.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un bâillement.

« Rien, juste un gars qui déambulait devant chez nous complétement saoul, je lui ai dit de s'en aller. » Expliqua le jeune homme.

« Ah… d'accord. » Répondit la blonde, ayant l'air de l'avoir cru même s'il n'en était rien. Elle restait, en effet, extrêmement sceptique en ce qui s'agissait de cette explication, puisqu'elle avait bien vu une enveloppe que Nik avait immédiatement dissimulé derrière son dos à son arrivée.

« Tu devrais aller te recoucher Caroline, il est encore tôt. » Nik lui conseilla, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre soin d'elle, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne qu'il lui avait menti à propos du tapage nocturne.

« Oui j'imagine que tu as raison. » Dit-elle en entreprenant la montée des escaliers par lesquelles elle était descendue quelques minutes auparavant. Nik mit la lettre dans une poche de son pantalon de pyjama dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné (il crut rêver également en constatant qu'elle l'avait surpris, pour la troisième fois maintenant, torse nu. Le destin aimait-il se jouer de lui à ce point ?).

Il suivit ensuite la blonde à l'étage celle-ci allait entrer dans sa chambre quand Nik l'interpella aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, se rappelant de quelque chose que l'agitation passagère lui avait fait momentanément oublier.

« Quoi ? »

Ne voulant pas réveiller ses frères et sa sœur (qui, en réalité l'étaient déjà, mais il ne pouvait le savoir), il lui prit la main et l'attira dans sa chambre.

« Pourquoi tu fouillais mes tiroirs l'autre jour ? » Questionna-t-il.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre et rougit, embarrassée. « Eh bien, au cours d'une conversation avec ta sœur, j'ai appris que tu dessinais… et j'ai voulu voir tes dessins. » Ce n'était qu'à moitié faux après tout, elle avait bien appris cela de sa sœur et elle était bien venue pour voir son dessin d'elle. Certes, elle voulait également savoir ce qu'il cachait, mais elle se garda bien de lui révéler cette précieuse information.

Nik ne put se retenir de sourire, il était flatté qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Toutefois, il se reprit bien vite et lui confia :

« J'aurais préféré que tu me le demandes, love. »

La blonde soupira et répliqua : « Ne le prends pas mal Nik mais… j'étais sûre que tu dirais non ou que tu changerais de sujet si je t'en avais parlé. Je veux dire… tu es si réservé parfois, tu ne parles quasiment jamais de toi. Si je n'étais pas curieuse à ce point, je ne saurais rien de toi à l'heure qu'il est mis à part ton nom. »

Son interlocuteur baissa la tête à ses paroles. Il aurait préféré être extraverti et pouvoir se rapprocher de Caroline, il détestait cependant se montrer vulnérable et il l'aurait forcément été en parlant de son passé (puisque celui-ci était tout sauf heureux). De plus, il avait peur d'en dire trop et d'attirer des ennuis à sa famille, ce dont il ne se doutait pas était que son silence ne faisait qu'attiser la curiosité de la belle blonde, attirée par le mystère qu'était Niklaus Mikaelson.

Voyant qu'il avait été troublé par ses paroles, Caroline pensa nécessaire de le laisser méditer en paix quelques temps. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue, ce qui eut don de l'étonner, puis elle lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

« A toute à l'heure Niklaus. » L'entendre prononcer son nom pour la première fois lui fit réprimer un frisson et il eut une soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher… il n'en fit, bien sûr, rien.

La pression retomba avec le départ de la jeune femme et Nik se souvint tout à coup de la lettre qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Il remarqua seulement à cet instant que son prénom était écrit sur l'enveloppe, Nik en fut intrigué : à quel propos le meilleur ami de son beau-père lui aurait-il écrit ? Il allait bientôt le savoir.

_Cher Niklaus, _

_Je t'écris pour t'avouer ce que tu aurais dû savoir depuis longtemps, j'ai bien essayé de venir t'en parler après la mort de Mikael, mais vous êtes partis de Détroit et je viens seulement de retrouver votre trace. Je vous ai retrouvé grâce au coup sur lequel vous êtes en ce moment, les gars qui ont vu Finn et Elijah sont dans mon réseau. Bref, je ne tournerai pas plus autour du pot : je suis ton père biologique. _

La lettre ne s'arrêtait pas là, cependant la vision de Nik était brouillée par les larmes de rage (mais aussi de soulagement, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas) qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Il reprit la lecture, s'attendant à des explications.

_Tu ne me pardonneras probablement pas de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant… et je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Je voulais juste te dire que je n'ai pas eu le choix, et que je ne t'ai pas caché la vérité parce que je n'en avais rien à faire de ton sort. Mikael a su faire parler Esther et… il est venu me laisser un petit souvenir en guise d'avertissement. J'ai eu cette affreuse cicatrice, comme si devoir te laisser avec lui ne suffisait pas à mon malheur. Il a menacé de vous tuer toi et Esther si je tentais quoi que ce soit. Je me suis dit bien des fois que je pourrais le tuer et t'emmener avec moi… mais j'avais trop peur que ses sbires s'en prennent à toi. Peut-être que je me suis montré lâche… mais au moins tu es toujours en vie. Tu me ressemblais beaucoup, avant que je ne sois défiguré, et je pense qu'une photo sera une preuve suffisante de ce que j'avance dans cette lettre. Si jamais tu veux me parler (je peux toujours espérer) ou si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je t'ai inscrit mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone au dos de la lettre. Je finirai en disant que je t'aime et que tu es la seule chose que j'ai réussie dans ma vie, que j'aurais aimée passé avec toi._

_Ton père, Erik._

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues de Nik et vinrent tâcher le papier. Celui-ci ne pouvait se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait pleurée et en venait même à se demander si cela lui était arrivé depuis qu'il n'était plus un bambin.

Il prit la photo qui était restée dans l'enveloppe et toute trace de doute possible s'envola aussitôt, c'était comme regarder dans un miroir. Erik avait une vingtaine d'année à l'époque où elle avait été prise, et la ressemblance avec Nik était incontestable, il se devait de l'admettre.

Nik lâcha les papiers se leva, très agité, commençant à tourner en rond avec une respiration haletante. Il s'appuya sur le mur quelques instants avant d'y envoyer son poing si fort que ses phalanges se mirent à saigner. Il était furieux d'avoir découvert que Mikael avait gâché son enfance encore plus… ce qu'il croyait impossible. Il aurait voulu le tuer une seconde fois, ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Il avait éprouvé de la colère envers Erik, également, mais tout bien réfléchi… il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix… enfin si son histoire était vraie.

Une fois la crise de colère passée, les émotions que la lettre (si sentimentale) avait provoquées lui revinrent brutalement et les larmes redoublèrent se transformant bientôt en sanglots, il se laissa glisser contre le mur qu'il venait de frapper. Une partie de lui était rassurée, son père lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… et les mots que lui lançait souvent Mikael lorsqu'il était enfant feraient moins mal à présent 'personne ne t'aime mon garçon, et personne ne t'aimera jamais'.

Les membres de la famille Mikaelson s'étaient rendormis immédiatement après avoir compris que la personne causant les désagréments étaient partis. Cependant, Caroline, encore toute retournée par sa petite entrevu avec Nik était éveillée et avait entendu le poing du jeune homme entrer en contact avec le mur (de plus, leurs chambres étaient mitoyennes). Elle avait alors jugé utile d'aller s'assurer qu'il allait bien… autant dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle allait voir.

Elle frappa d'abord doucement à la porte :

« Nik, ça va comme tu veux ? » et tout ce qu'elle obtint fut :

« Va-t'en Caroline. »

« Non je ne m'en irais pas, laisse-moi entrer. » Insista la blonde en entendant la voix chevrotante de l'autre côté de la porte.

« S'il te plaît, va-t'en, je t'en prie. » Il renouvela sa tentative, qui fut aussi vaine que la première. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer, personne ne l'avait jamais vu pleuré (lui-même ne s'en souvenait pas).

« Tant pis je rentre. » Elle joignit le geste à la parole et ouvrit la porte.

Elle trouva Nik adossé au mur, la tête entre les genoux et comprit instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas… et qu'il lui avait menti à propos de l'ivrogne, par la même occasion.

Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qui n'allait pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne répondrait pas, ou qu'il dirait que tout allait bien, ce qui était manifestement faux.

Elle se contenta de s'approcher de lui et de le serrait contre elle, posant sa tête sur ses boucles dorées. Il se crispa un moment, ne s'attendant pas à cette étreinte, puis se relaxa et passa à son tour les bras autour de la blonde. Ses larmes se calmèrent après quelques temps.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais, ça arrive aux êtres humains parfois. » Plaisanta-t-elle pour lui remonter le moral. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il resserra son emprise sur la jeune femme qui caressait ses cheveux pensivement.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui t'a mis dans cet état n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non, désolé. » confirma-t-il et elle soupira, exaspéré par le manque de confiance qu'il avait en elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Caroline, je ne parle pas de ce genre de choses… » Expliqua-t-il, embarrassé.

« Tu veux dire de… sentiments ? Le mot ne va pas te brûler la langue si tu le prononces. »

Il soupira à son tour et Caroline se dit qu'il en parlerait quand il serait prêt, bien qu'elle commençât à douter qu'il le soit un jour. Quelques minutes passèrent et aucun d'eux n'esquissa un geste pour se détacher de l'autre.

Caroline respirait l'odeur masculine et envoutante de Nik et le cœur de ce dernier lui marteler la cage thoracique, excité par la proximité de la belle blonde. Ce fait ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçu auprès de la première concernée qui eut soudain très chaud. Ils desserrèrent alors leurs prises sur l'autre simultanément, juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Leurs lèvres étaient attirées les unes vers les autres comme des aimants et se retrouvèrent bientôt jointes dans une dance passionnée. Caroline se détacha et bégaya :

« Je ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça. »

« Tu as raison, je suis désolé. » Répliqua Nik, s'éloignant à contre cœur.

« Hé ho, minute. J'ai dit que je ne devrais pas, pas que je ne le ferais pas. » Et avec ça elle plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, qui recula sur le coup de la surprise, puis recolla immédiatement son corps à celui de la belle blonde.

Les mains de Nik exploraient son corps de par leur propre volonté, tandis que celles de Caroline agrippaient son dos musclé, ses ongles laissant des traces à mesure que la passion grandissait.

Décidemment leur attirance semblait capable de franchir tous les obstacles. Pas de problème, il n'y avait qu'à en placer un nouveau sur leur route : alors que Nik avait soulevait Caroline du sol, appuyant son dos sur le mur et qu'elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

C'est à croire que certains Mikaelson feraient bien d'apprendre à y frapper.

**AN :**** voilà, j'espère que vous laisserez une review. Bonne journée (ou nuit).**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN :**** Merci beaucoup aux reviewers :**

**SweetyK :**** Hey, merci ) Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais je veux absolument faire rencontrer son vrai père à Klaus, lol. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus à ce point, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci, même s'il y a un peu moins de Klaroline (il y a plus d'interactions entre les Mikaelson). Ah, et ta review m'a bien fait rire parce-que tu y écris 'hâte de voir qui les a surpris' et je me suis dit : 'oui, moi aussi' puisque je n'avais aucune idée de qui allait les interrompre quand je l'ai écrit.**

**EternalKlaus :**** Merci, contente de savoir que ma fic fait partie de tes préférées. Bah oui, encore interrompus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mon subconscient veut peut-être vous faire mariner ^^. Voilà la suite, un peu tard, mais la voilà quand même, j'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Klausforever81 :**** Wow, triple merci ! Que de compliments, tu vas me faire rougir :D Ah, si seulement je pouvais être scénariste, ce serait le rêve, mais je peux toujours rêver ^^ Après, tu me demandes si je ne voudrais pas être écrivain… que dire à part, c'est pour moi le métier idéal mais… je n'y crois pas trop (au moins, je pars en première L après de nombreuses négociations et hésitations toute l'année). Bref, je suis flattée de tes compliments. Et, en ce qui s'agit d'Elena, elle commence sérieusement à m'agacer (elle n'a jamais été mon personnage préférée, et ça empire). Je veux dire, à un moment, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle se décide, où que les Salvatore aillent voir ailleurs, ça la réveillerait (voilà pour le coup de gueule ) ). J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes (tous), on se retrouve en bas.**

Depuis quelques minutes, déjà, les frères et la sœur de Nik s'étaient réunis dans la chambre d'Elijah, alertés par les bruits provenant de la chambre de leur frère. Ils se concertaient pour désigner celui ou celle qui irait voir ce qui se passait. Autant dire qu'ils ne se battaient pas au portillon… cela était certainement lié au tempérament de Nik, qui, il faut bien le dire, n'aimait pas vraiment que l'on se mêle de ses affaires.

Toutefois, les Mikaelson étaient inquiets, il s'était peut-être claqué la tête contre un mur. D'accord, cette hypothèse avait peu de chance de s'avérer être la raison des bruits. Mais, quelle qu'en soit la cause, elle ne pouvait pas être positive (on claque rarement quoi que ce soit contre les murs pour manifester son bonheur, en principe…).

Il avait été convenu, après quelques minutes de délibération, qu'on enverrait ni Kol (parce qu'il agaçait son grand frère au plus haut point, et si seulement il était le seul à l'être…) ni Rebekah (puisque la blonde savait qu'elle l'avait énervé l'autre jour en allant fouiner dans sa chambre). Il ne restait donc plus que Finn et Elijah. Finn se dévoua, en voyant qu'Elijah n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste. Il ne l'était effectivement pas, et Finn était le seul à comprendre pourquoi : Elijah craignait que Caroline soit impliquée dans cette affaire, et Finn également puisque celui-ci lui s'était révélé être un confident pour Elijah à propos de ce qu'il avait appris de leur cadet l'autre jour.

L'aîné de la fratrie se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Nik et eut le malheur d'entrer sans frapper, n'en ayant pas vu l'utilité… il aurait dû penser à l'éventualité d'assister à ce à quoi il avait assisté. Mais, comprenez-le, il pensait que son frère était en danger, ou en train de déprimer… pas qu'il était à deux doigts de conclure l'affaire avec le shérif (ce n'est, certes, pas très poétique, il vaut toutefois mieux éviter les expressions plus explicites).

En état de choc, Finn bégaya : « Je… je suis désolé. » avant de repartir hâtivement d'où il était venu. Il alla de nouveau dans la chambre d'Elijah, où les autres Mikaelson l'assaillirent de question sur l'état de Nik. Ce à quoi Finn se contenta de répondre :

« Il va bien, il s'est juste cogner la tête sur sa tête de lit… »

Perplexe, Kol questionna : « Et, ça a fait cet énorme bruit, il doit avoir une sacrée bosse le pauvre ! » Sarcastique ? Lui ? Non, jamais, voyons, restons sérieux.

Voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne croyait à son explication pour le moins simpliste, il ajouta rapidement :

« Ça l'a énervé et, du coup, il a foutu un coup de pied sur le premier meuble qui se trouvait sur son chemin. » C'était plutôt crédible, étant donné que Nik n'était pas connu pour son calme olympien. Il aurait dû penser à cette excuse de suite, mais sa surprise l'avait rendu incapable de concocter un mensonge crédible, pendant un instant.

Kol et Rebekah sortirent de la chambre et Finn s'apprêtait à les suivre, lorsqu'Elijah l'en empêcha et voulut s'assurer de quelque chose :

« Nik s'est vraiment cogné la tête ? »

Finn hésita quelques secondes à garder le secret, mais voyant le sourcil arqué d'Elijah, et se disant que celui-ci lui avait fait confiance en premier lieu, il choisit de répondre honnêtement :

« Non, il était en train d'embrasser Caroline… et je pense qu'ils ne se seraient pas contenté de s'embrasser si je ne les avais pas interrompus. »

« Oh… je vois. » Elijah semblait pensif et déclara :

« Cela peut s'avérer dangereux pour notre couverture… »

« Oui, je sais… mais… » Commença Finn, avant d'être coupé par son cadet.

« Mais, tu penses qu'on devrait laisser couler. N'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui. Nik a eu sa dose de malchance depuis sa naissance et c'est la première fois que je le vois s'intéresser à quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de cette famille. Je m'en voudrais de lui retirer sa seule chance de trouver le bonheur simplement à cause de notre business. » Expliqua le jeune homme.

« Je pense que tu as raison. Par contre, comment on gère le coup ? On lui en parle, ou on fait comme-ci de rien était ? » Demanda Elijah.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on lui en parle. Tu connais Nik, si on ne lui donne pas notre 'bénédiction' il va se sentir coupable et ça mettra un frein à sa relation avec Caroline. » Exposa son aîné.

La question qui n'avait toujours pas de réponse était : qui allait lui en parler ? En réalité, Rebekah, étant la seule femme de la famille, aurait était la candidate parfaite pour parler de ce genre de chose, de plus elle avait toujours aimé lui tirer les vers du nez. Cependant, elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait entre leur frère et leur invité (ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé) et Nik ne leur pardonnerait jamais d'avoir craché le morceau.

« Tu devrais lui en parler, après tout c'est à toi qu'il s'est confié en premier. » Proposa Finn.

« D'accord, mais je crois que je vais attendre que notre chère shérif sorte de sa chambre, avant toute chose. » Déclara Elijah, ne pouvant retenir un petit ricanement. Même les hors-la-loi ont besoin de se comporter en adolescent parfois, ce serait trop de pression d'être sérieux en permanence.

Pendant ce temps, Caroline et Nik avaient brisé leur étreinte enflammée et se regarder sans mot dire depuis maintenant de longues minutes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'interruption de Finn avait définitivement cassé l'ambiance.

Caroline, détachant son regard de celui du jeune homme, aperçu une enveloppe au nom de Niklaus sur son lit et comprit qu'il s'agissait de celle qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement du lit.

Nik la pris de vitesse et s'empara de la lettre. « Ce n'est rien, juste une lettre d'un vieil ami de notre famille qui nous annonce une visite prochaine… » Assura Nik.

« Oh, et pourquoi cette lettre est-elle à ton nom ? » Insista la belle blonde.

Nik s'en voulait énormément d'avoir à mentir une nouvelle fois en disant : « Parce que c'est mon parrain, un ami de notre père. » Devoir faire comme-ci le père de ses frères et sœur était aussi le sien le dégoûtait, puisque cela lui rappelait Mikael. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix, il avait expliqué sa cicatrice par un accident de chasse avec « leur père ». Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il venait d'apprendre que son père n'était pas celui qu'il croyait, néanmoins, cela aurait amené un tas d'autres questions personnelles à propos de ses sentiments, et il ne se sentait pas prêt pour une telle chose (elle l'avait vu pleuré, et c'était d'ores et déjà plus que ce dont elle aurait dû être témoin).

« D'accord, je crois que les autres sont descendus… si on allait déjeuner ? » Proposa Caroline.

Nik acquiesça et ils se rendirent tous deux à la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent Kol et Rebekah (Finn et Elijah établissant encore leur 'plan'). Ceux-ci les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard et ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble. Vint le moment où Rebekah questionna son frère à propos du visiteur nocturne, voulant s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cambrioleur recherché par le shérif.

« Non, c'était juste un ivrogne, rien d'important. » Mentit de nouveau Nik. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà autant menti dans un lapse de temps aussi court, cependant, il n'avait pas le choix sur ce coup. Il ne pouvait pas avouer : 'C'était Erik, tu sais ? Le copain de Mikael. En fait, c'est lui mon vrai père.' Parce que Caroline saurait qu'il avait baratiné sur toute la ligne, et qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir mettre sa famille au courant, puisqu'elle l'influencerait forcément dans sa décision de prendre ou non contact avec lui… décision qu'il n'avait pas encore prise.

« Un ivrogne… dans un coin si retiré de la ville… avoue que c'est bizarre tout de même. » Remarqua sa jeune sœur.

« Oui, enfin il vient peut-être d'un campement dans la forêt, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'y passe une fête un peu trop arrosée. » Nik proposa, impressionné par sa capacité récemment découverte à trouver des excuses à tout bout de champ.

La blonde se contenta de marmonner quelque chose du style : « tu as peut-être raison » et le reste du déjeuner se fit au gré de conversations plus légères.

Ensuite, ils se préparèrent pour la journée, Finn et Elijah partirent pour un rendez-vous important, ensuite Rebekah sortit pour une balade au centre commercial (ô surprise !) et Nik alla prendre sa douche à son tour, maintenant que la file d'attente avait diminuée.

Ceci laissa Caroline toute seule en bas, puisque Kol s'était retiré dans sa chambre, ayant en vue une partie de PlayStation.

Elle lisait tranquillement un magazine sur l'art qu'elle avait trouvé sur la table basse du salon, quand sa lecture fut interrompue par un coup de sonnette.

Elle ouvrit la porte et derrière elle se tenait un étranger, avec une cicatrice sur le visage qui lui fit froid dans le dos, elle planta ensuite ses yeux dans les siens et son regard bleu lui fit une drôle d'impression de déjà-vu. Pourtant, elle s'en rappellerait si elle l'avait croisé, soyez-en sûrs.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Niklaus est-il là ? » Questionna l'homme à son tour.

« Oui, vous êtes ? »

« Erik, un vieil ami de la famille. » Se présenta-t-il.

Elle comprit que cet homme était l'auteur de la lettre reçue par Nik. Elle ouvrit grand la porte pour lui permettre d'entrer.

« Vous pouvez attendre au salon, il est à la salle de bain, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Sur ce, elle le laissa au rez-de-chaussée et monta au premier pour voir où Nik en était, de plus, elle n'avait pas encore pris sa douche. Elle frappa à la porte, Nik lui informa qu'il aurait bientôt fini et Caroline alla donc à sa chambre pour prendre ses vêtements.

Pendant ce temps, Kol interrompit sa partie de football sur sa Playstation, pestant puisqu'il était en train de perdre, et descendit chercher un verre de soda, espérant que le sucre calmerait ses nerfs. Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Erik assis sur le canapé du salon. Autant dire que cela n'arrangeait en rien son énervement.

Erik se leva lorsqu'il constata l'arrivée du cadet des Mikaelson et ce dernier le plaqua au mur sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Décidemment, c'était une habitude dans cette famille, deux fois en deux jours ! Drôle de façon d'accueillir ses invités (certes, il était plutôt 'persona non grata' qu'invité, mais tout de même, un peu de civilité serait la bienvenue).

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Grogna Kol, persuadé que sa présence apporterait forcement des ennuis (dans son esprit, Erik était toujours associé à Mikael, cela aurait pu être arrangé si Nik avait confié à sa famille ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit… seulement, on ne se refait pas).

Erik s'apprêtait à répondre, son hésitation due à l'impossibilité de dévoiler la véritable raison de sa venue (il se doutait bien que Nik n'en avait pas encore parlé à sa fratrie).

Il n'eut pas le temps de concocter un mensonge qui se serait ajouté à la longue liste de ceux de Nik (ce qui aurait aggravé la situation d'ores et déjà tendue), que Nik arriva dans la pièce avec un regard grave :

« Kol, lâche-le s'il te plaît. » Fut sa requête. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'incompréhension sur le visage de son jeune frère, Nik sut que l'heure des explications avait sonnée.

**AN :**** Voilà, j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. **

**A la prochaine, **

**Claire.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN :**** Merci aux reviewers :**

**Chupa14 :**** Merci, contente que ça te plaise, voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Klausforever81 :**** Merci… et merci xD ! Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait vite cette fois. Il y a plein de Klaroline dans ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Ça me touche que ma fic te plaise autant ! Et pour la L, je me doute que la terminale doit être beaucoup plus tournée sur la philosophie que sur la littérature, mais je me rattraperais à la maison lol. Je n'ai pas pris espagnol renforcé (je ne crois pas que ce soit en option dans mon lycée d'ailleurs) mais je suis en section anglais européenne, c'est plus mon truc même si j'aime bien l'espagnol. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**SweetyK :**** Merci, hé oui, quel bout en train ce Finn ! xD Il faut dire que je ne connais pas tellement ce personnage, donc j'y vais au feeling. Erik est de retour (même si on ne le voit pas trop dans le chapitre, ce sera probablement pour le prochain) on ne peut tout de même pas le laisser abandonner Klaus à son choix, il faut le harceler un peu. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes (ou tous, qui sait), on se voit en bas.**

Niklaus ne pouvait plus reculer, il n'avait pas prévu d'informer Kol, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, de la découverte de son père, inutile de dire que ce choix ne lui appartenait plus. S'il n'avouait pas tout immédiatement, il devrait regarder Kol faire de son père de la charpie (il venait de le rencontrer, il valait mieux patienter avant d'en venir à des actes aussi radicaux).

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nik ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es content de le voir tout de même ? » Kol, perplexe, assaillait son grand frère de questions et, celui-ci décida d'aller droit au but :

« Je veux que tu le lâches parce qu'il est mon père. » Kol s'éloigna brusquement d'Erik, comme s'il pouvait le brûler au troisième degré et il resta au milieu du salon, paralysé par la surprise, que dis-je, le choc !

Un éclair de rage passa ensuite sur le visage du cadet des Mikaelson, qui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Nik, soudain confus, se reprit et tenta de le stopper dans son élan en lui attrapant le bras :

« Attends Kol ! »

« Attendre quoi ? Des explications ? Elles arrivent un peu tard tu ne trouves pas ? » Kol cracha, avec un ton haineux qu'on ne lui aurait jamais associé. Il était blessé cette fois.

Nik baissa les yeux, se sentant coupable d'avoir dissimulé à sa famille une information si importante.

« Je croyais qu'on était une famille. Il faut croire que je me trompais, les membres d'une famille sont sensés se faire confiance. » Kol savait qu'avec cette attaque verbale, il frappait où cela faisait le plus mal. C'était loin d'être fairplay, mais il le regretterait plus tard, à présent, il était juste en colère.

Nik le lâcha instantanément, étonné par la dureté des mots de son frère, habituellement taquin et affectueux. Le jeune homme était maintenant rongé par les remords et la phrase de Kol l'avait touchée en plein cœur, il en finissait par penser qu'il ne méritait pas une famille comme la sienne, lui qui n'était qu'un demi-frère par le sang. Il avait beau se répéter comme un mantra que se blâmer n'était aucunement utile, que ça ne lui ramènerait pas Kol (qui était, entre temps, sorti en claquant la porte), cela ne fonctionnait pas, c'était dans sa nature. Son manque de confiance en lui était aussi conséquent que son manque de confiance envers les autres.

Erik, s'éclaircissant la voix, le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je fais tout de travers décidemment. » Tout sauf son fils, évidemment, mais il se garderait de lui confier cette impression, ce n'était pas le moment d'être sentimental, du moins c'est comme cela qu'il le percevait.

« Ce n'est rien, de toute façon rien ne va plus ces temps-ci. Kol finira par se calmer. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer aux autres… Je m'y vois contraint. » Expliqua Nik, calmement.

Il évitait de parler de la lettre, ou de dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur l'envie de rester en contact avec son père ou non. Il redoutait cette conversation, qui viendrait bien un jour, soyons lucide, mais le plus tard serait le mieux.

Nik regarda Erik dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier et constata que ceux-ci fixaient le mur pensivement. Il remarqua également la présence de mélancolie dans son regard et comprit qu'il avait peut-être manqué d'un tantinet de tact avec ses dernières paroles.

« Non pas que j'aie honte de toi, j'ai juste l'impression que la situation va être, comment dire, légèrement tendue…» Bégaya-t-il, tentant avec succès de se rattraper.

Tous les Mikaelson avaient toujours considéré cet homme comme le meilleur ami de leur père, et aujourd'hui, ils allaient découvrir qu'il était également le père de Nik. Ce dernier voyait déjà venir les silences gênés lorsqu'Erik se retrouverait dans la même pièce qu'un de ses frères ou que sa sœur.

Une infime partie de lui, qu'il l'admette ou non n'y changerait rien, se disait qu'Erik était une preuve vivante qu'il n'était qu'à moitié leurs frères. Et que, s'il avait été considéré un Mikaelson par sa fratrie toutes ses années, cela changerait peut-être avec l'arrivée de son géniteur.

« Je devrais peut-être y aller, le temps que ça se calme un peu. » Erik annonça soudain, brisant l'interminable silence.

« En effet, ce serait plus sage. » Niklaus confirma, puis se leva pour le guider jusqu'à la porte (non pas qu'elle soit introuvable, c'était juste un réflexe). Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être était malin de rester où il était, puisque vint bientôt le moment embarrassant des aux revoir.

Que devait-il faire ? Lui serrer la main : un peu trop formel, le prendre dans ses bras : restons sérieux, ce n'est pas son genre. Il opta pour la solution facile : ne rien faire. Erik le salua en inclinant la tête et en lui pressant l'épaule l'espace de quelques secondes.

Nik soupira de soulagement en refermant la porte, ce genre de moments père-fils n'étaient décidemment pas sa tasse de thé, ce qui est excusable, étant donné qu'il n'en avait fait l'expérience que la veille.

Caroline arriva en bas des escaliers quasiment dès que la porte d'entrée fut refermée. Et elle fixa Nik de son regard scrutateur, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air à ce point fatigué, alors qu'il n'était pas encore midi. Certes, ils n'avaient pas pu profiter d'un sommeil très réparateur à cause de toutes les péripéties ayant rythmé leur nuit, mais pour sa part, elle se portait comme un charme.

« Ça va ? » Questionna-t-elle, l'inquiétude s'immisçant de nouveau sur son beau visage.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression de me demander ça un peu trop souvent ? » Questionna-t-il à son tour, avec un sourire de façade. Quoi de mieux pour changer de sujet que de répondre à une question par une autre question ? C'était sans compter sur Caroline :

« Ne change pas de sujet. » Ordonna-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à quelque discussion.

« Je vais bien, Caroline ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? »

« Autant de fois qu'il en faudra pour que ça paraisse crédible. Et, crois-moi, il y a encore du boulot ! » S'exclama la belle blonde, enjouée, faisant enragé Nik par la même occasion. Il y a de ces jours où on fera mieux de rester couché, c'en était un pour le jeune homme.

Il en avait plus qu'assez, qu'à cela ne tienne, elle voulait savoir comment il allait ? Elle allait le savoir. Nik la pris hâtivement par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre, pour que ne puisse pas les interrompre (encore) et la fit assoir sur son lit.

« Alors voilà, tu avais raison, je ne vais pas bien. » Voir la blonde bouche bée ne l'arrêta pas et il poursuivit son discours : « Hier, il n'y avait pas d'ivrogne devant la maison mais un ami de Mikael, le père de mes frères et sœur, pas le mien. Il m'a donné une lettre, qui dévoile qu'il est en fait mon père, qui était sous mes yeux toutes ses années. Eh oui, je savais que Mikael n'était pas mon père, et je t'ai menti, ce dont je suis désolé. Et, pour couronner le tout, Kol me fait la gueule parce que mon père est venu ce matin et que je lui ai parlé de lui uniquement parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix et non parce que je lui ai fait confiance. Voilà, comment je vais. »

Il fut obligé de reprendre son souffle, et Caroline essayait de digérer le nombre d'informations colossale que Nik venait de lui donner. Elle se demandait donc si l'accident de chasse était vrai : vu que celui qu'il avait dit être son père ne l'était pas. Elle allait poser la question :

« Est-ce… » Mais fut coupée brutalement par une exclamation de Nik :

« Non ! Je t'en prie, plus de questions ! » Il en allait de sa santé mentale, à ce niveau, et il venait de parler de lui, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, et à quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Mikaelson, en prime.

Caroline acquiesça et se leva pour venir près de lui, elle savait à quel point cela avait dû être dur pour lui de se confier, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être médium pour le deviner, et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.

Ce baiser était différent des autres, plus lent, plus calme, plus romantique. Il transmettait plus d'amour que de désir, contrairement aux autres, qui s'étaient produits dans des moments de passions, plutôt irréfléchis. Caroline n'aurait pas pensé Nik capable d'autant de délicatesse et de douceur et un sourire étira bientôt ses lèvres, toujours en contact avec les siennes.

Ils se séparèrent et restèrent quelques minutes au milieu de la chambre, sans bouger, sans parler, profitant simplement de ce moment de calme, si rare chez les Mikaelson.

« Et si on allait e balader ? » Proposa Caroline, ce à quoi Nik acquiesça, puisqu'il n'était pas beaucoup sorti ces temps-ci et qu'un bon bol d'air ne serait pas de refus.

Ils allèrent au centre-ville, où Caroline le traîna dans de multiples boutiques, il fallait s'en douter. Toutefois, pouvoir tenir sa main dans la sienne et profiter de sa présence compensait sa passion du shopping (comme-ci Rebekah ne suffisait pas…)

Par moment, la culpabilité revenait au galop, on pourrait croire que d'avoir défait un grand nombre de ses mensonges aurait dû le soulager… c'était pourtant encore pire. Il avait l'impression de donner à Caroline l'illusion de tout savoir, d'être sûre qu'il n'y avait plus de mensonges entre eux, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Si ses mensonges ne concernait que lui, il lui avouerait tout, mais la sécurité de sa famille était en jeu, il ne pouvait pas risquer de les faire emprisonner en dévoilant leurs occupations à Caroline.

Et puis, la réaction de Kol demeurait dans un coin de son esprit, et il espérait de tout cœur que le reste de sa famille se montrerait compréhensif s'il leur annonçait la nouvelle de son plein gré. Être en conflit avec ses frères et sa sœur serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Caroline, remarquant qu'il était de nouveau pensif et muet.

« J'aurais dû dire la vérité tout de suite, maintenant Kol m'en veut et je crains que le reste de ma famille ne réagisse de la même façon. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va forcément s'arrangé Nik, c'est ta famille et ce n'est pas un petit mensonge qui ne changera ça. » Non, par contre, avec elle, ce serait une autre histoire, une triste histoire.

« Et je serais là s'il leur prend l'idée de bouder quelques jours. » Il ne put résister à la tentation de l'embrasser de nouveau et la passion augmenta rapidement, ce qui poussa Caroline à se séparer de lui et à déclarer :

« Rentrons avant de nous faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme. » Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était son côté shérif qui ressortait.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Rebekah, qui était également parti faire du shopping dans la matinée, avait était témoin de leur échange et en était excitée comme une puce, pensant déjà à comment elle agacerait son grand-frère, il y avait de grandes chances pour que la tâche ne se montre pas très complexe de toute façon.

Ils rentrèrent et s'occupèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, Nik se préparait psychologiquement à sa grande annonce.

Il préféra attendre la fin du repas, et chacun prit part à la conversation sauf lui et Kol, qui se retira dans sa chambre dès qu'il eut fini de manger (ou plutôt d'engloutir le contenu de son assiette).

« Il est bizarre aujourd'hui. » Remarqua Rebekah, puis elle se décida à taquiner un peu Nik, essayant de lui faire cracher le morceau :

« Tu es bien silencieux Nik. » Sa réaction étonna sa jeune sœur, puisqu'il prit un air grave et annonça :

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » Elle pensait qu'il allait dévoiler sa relation avec Caroline, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il en serait autrement :

« Dans la nuit d'hier, je n'ai pas chassé un ivrogne mais Erik. » Tous les Mikaelson furent étonnés et inquiets, et Nik continua, se disant intérieurement qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises :

« Il est venu pour me laisser une lettre, dans laquelle il m'annonce qu'il est mon père. » Voilà, il avait été droit au but, il n'avait rien ajouté de superflu, c'était du Nik tout craché.

Elijah articula avec peine : « Tu, tu es sûr ? »

Après tout, il était l'aîné et voulait s'assuré qu'Erik n'avait pas menti et n'était pas revenu pour finir le travail de Mikael.

Nik garda le silence et sortit la photo qu'Erik avait jointe à sa lettre, avant de la donner à Elijah, dont les yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc.

« Et Kol était bizarre parce qu'il a vu Erik hier, et j'ai dû lui dire qu'il était mon père. Donc, il m'en veut de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt et il a raison, je suis désolé. » Sentant que ses émotions allaient prendre le dessus, il se leva de sa chaise, sortit de la cuisine et regagna sa chambre.

Caroline le suivit, voulant lui apporter son soutien comme elle l'avait promis. Les Mikaelson, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se remettre de la nouvelle, restèrent dans la cuisine, choqués (d'abord par l'information, et ensuite parce que Caroline avait rejoint Nik… avaient-ils manqué un épisode ?) Devant les regards dubitatifs de ses deux aînés, Rebekah décida qu'elle devrait peut-être les mettre au courant de ce dont elle avait été témoin. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment son rôle, mais ses frères le découvriraient tôt ou tard, puisque ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à cacher, même pour Nik. Et, elle se dit qu'il en avait assez avoué pour aujourd'hui (et selon lui, pour toute une vie). Elle était bien loin de se douter qu'ils étaient au courant depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle.

**AN :**** Voili-voilou, faites péter les reviews xD. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Passez une bonne journée (ou nuit, vous, insomniaques).**

**A la prochaine, **

**Claire.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN :**** Merci beaucoup aux reviewers, et même à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire même s'ils n'ont pas commenté, je suis désolée pour le retard mais c'est plus dur de s'y mettre en vacances (je pensais que ce serait le contraire, mais bizarrement ça ne l'est pas puisque ma motivation est revenue la veille de la rentrée). J'espère que vous ne laisserez pas tomber la lecture de cette fic et que vous me laisserez une petite review (propagande). Voilà un chapitre plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner. **

**Klausforever81 :**** Merci encore pour ton assiduité aux reviews, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves que les émotions des persos passent bien, c'est parce que je suis une grande émotive lol. Pour le Klaus jaloux, c'est possible que je le fasse si ça t'intéresse de voir ça, ça me fera plaisir de le faire, si je n'arrive pas à caser ça dans un chapitre je pourrais toujours le faire dans un one-shot en relation avec cette fanfic. Et oui, j'aime bien le tous humains, parce que ça laisse plein de possibilités (et Elena j'en ai ras-le-bol et si la série n'était que sur le Klaroline, elle n'en serait que bien meilleure, à mon humble avis). Voilà, j'ai fini mon roman mdr.**

**Carole :**** Merci, Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas particulièrement pensé à leur âgé mais je suppose qu'en effet, ils ne sont pas loin de la trentaine, puisqu'ils sont déjà dans la vie active. Disons entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Ensuite, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, vu que tu voulais le nouveau chapitre rapidement, mais c'est à croire que je n'étais pas assez motivée (pendant les vacances, la fainéantise s'installe). Et merci de qualifier ma fanfic de fabuleuse, c'est très élogieux ) Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes (tous), on se retrouve en bas.**

Caroline ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Nik avant d'y entrer, sachant bien qu'elle risquait de s'en voir refuser l'accès. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, le jeune homme se retourna et trouva une soudaine beauté au paysage qu'il contempla depuis sa fenêtre.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas d'une humeur particulièrement bavarde (non pas que ce soit étonnant), elle l'enlaça par derrière et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Nik appuya la sienne sur la vitre, dont la fraîcheur le calma quelque peu, avant de prendre dans ses mains celles de Caroline, recherchant un contact apaisant.

« Pourquoi es-tu là Caroline ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je t'ai dit que je te soutiendrai. » Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

« Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu es là pour moi ? Tout le temps ? » Questionna-t-il à nouveau, la confusion peinte sur son beau visage.

« Parce-que je tiens à toi, je pensais que c'était évident. » Nik se retourna pour lui faire face à ces paroles.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter Caroline. Après tout ce dont tu as été témoin, après tous les défauts et problèmes que tu as découverts, tu es toujours là. La plupart des gens aurait déjà fui depuis longtemps. »

« Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens. Je sais que tu as des défauts, tu es réservé, tu as du mal avec 'la gestion des sentiments' si on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais, tes problèmes sont indépendants de ta volonté, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas grandi avec ton père. De plus, quand on… apprécie quelqu'un, on apprécie les bons côtés comme les mauvais. » Une fois cette confession terminée, le silence fut maître et Nik serra Caroline dans ses bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« Merci ».

« Je t'en prie. »

Caroline savait bien que Nik avait des problèmes, qu'il était renfermé sur lui-même, pourtant, elle ne pouvait se décider à rester éloignée de ceux-ci, éloignée de lui. A partir de ce jour, elle serait toujours là pour l'aider, c'était une promesse qu'elle se faisait, et Caroline Forbes ne brisait jamais ses promesses.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Finn, Elijah et Rebekah étaient bouche bée depuis l'annonce de leur frère. Rebekah fut la première à prendre la parole :

« On devrait lui en vouloir de nous avoir caché quelque chose de si important, et pourtant je n'y parviens pas. Il avait l'air si… si… contrarié. Je ne peux pas rester en colère. » Comme ses deux frères acquiescèrent pour communiquer leur approbation, Rebekah poursuivit :

« Pourtant ce n'est pas la seule chose sur laquelle il nous ment. Vous savez, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec notre chère shérif Forbes, et ils avaient l'air très proches, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Elijah s'éclaircit la gorge pour dissiper sa gêne et Finn se jeta à l'eau, puisqu'il n'était pas du genre à y aller par quatre chemins, la délicatesse et le tact ne faisaient pas partie de ses nombreuses qualités :

« Eh bien, en fait, on le sait déjà. » Rebekah fronça les sourcils et s'exclama :

« Comment a-t-il pu oser ? Il vous l'a dit à vous et pas à moi ! » Elle se leva, et fut intercepté par Elijah, qui se doutait d'où elle avait l'intention de se rendre.

« Rebekah ne va pas le lui dire s'il te plaît. Il ne nous l'a pas dit, nous l'avons surpris, cela est différent. Je suis rentré un jour alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et disons que Finn a menti et que Nik ne s'est jamais cogné contre sa tête de lit. »

Les sourcils de la jeune femme restèrent froncés et voyant l'hésitation dans son regard, Elijah cru judicieux d'en rajouter pour achever de la convaincre :

« S'il te plaît… Il a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. » D'accord, c'était un tantinet mélodramatique, néanmoins, cela eu l'effet escompté.

« Bon, c'est d'accord, mais il a intérêt à venir m'en parler.

« On le lui dira. Mais, d'abord, je crois que nous devrions avoir une conversation avec Kol… »

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, ils étaient rassemblés devant sa porte et quand le benjamin des Mikaelson ouvrit sa porte, il comprit immédiatement qu'il aurait certainement le droit à une réunion de famille contraignante, qui le forcerait à agir en adulte et à parler à son frère. Il soupira, anticipant la leçon de morale.

Ils prirent tous trois places sur le lit de leur cadet, alors que celui-ci s'assit sur la chaise roulante de son bureau.

« C'est à propos de Nik, je suppose. »

« Tu es perspicace c'est fou. »

« Rebekah, un peu de sérieux. » Sermonna Finn, pendant qu'Elijah levait les yeux aux ciels devant l'immaturité de sa sœur.

« Il s'en veut vraiment tu sais, il nous a tout dit et on ne l'a pas vu depuis. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi contrarié, vu qu'il n'est pas du genre démonstratif. »

Kol soupira et répondit à Elijah :

« Tu as raison… Je m'en veux moi aussi, je lui ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, ma colère a pris le dessus. C'est juste que… C'est toujours un peu gênant, les réconciliations et ce genre de trucs. »

« Ne fait pas l'enfant Kol. » Charia Finn en souriant.

« Oh hé, ça va le rôle de l'aîné qui déverse sa sagesse sur nous. » Protesta Rebekah qui ne digérait toujours pas l'attitude de Finn.

« C'est bon, je vous taquine, déstresse frangine. » En voyant l'agacement accru de sa jeune sœur, Finn éclata de rire.

« Et c'est encore nous qui sommes immatures. » Dit-elle.

« Bon Kol, vas voir Nik avant que ça ne tourne au pugilat. » Conseilla Elijah et Kol saisit l'occasion de quitter la pièce.

Ce dernier frappa à la porte et à l'intérieur, les yeux de Nik et Caroline s'écarquillèrent. Ils étaient allongés sur son lit et Caroline s'empressa de se cacher sous la couette, ne voulant pas que les frères et sœur de Nik commencent à poser des tas de questions (ils avaient déjà été surpris deux-fois par ces derniers, celle-ci serait la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase).

Nik se leva en hâte et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Kol, ce qui le paralysa un instant, ne s'attendant pas à le voir de sitôt.

« Je suis venu en paix. » Annonça le garçon en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Je suis soulagé… Je suis désolé Kol, t'avais raison, j'aurais dû tout vous dire depuis le début… Mais j'ai agi avec lâcheté et je m'en excuse. »

« Je suis désolé aussi. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, c'était un coup bas et saches que tu seras toujours mon frère même si Mikael n'est pas ton père. Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, je ne le considère plus vraiment comme le mien non plus de toute façon. » Il baissa la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. »

Voilà, tout était pardonné, il n'avait plus qu'à repartir… Cependant il ne put résister et entraîna Nik dans une étreinte fraternelle, que celui-ci accepta avec plaisir.

« On se voit au dîner. »

« Oui, à toute. » Et sur ce, Nik referma la porte et Caroline sortit de sa cachette avec empressement.

« Je commençais à étouffer là-dedans. »

« Désolé… » S'excusa Nik, non sans un petit sourire qu'il ne put empêcher d'apparaître.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente que ça ce soit arrangé. »

Nik prit place à côté d'elle sur le lit et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Tu sais qu'une femme déteste entendre ce genre de phrases. » Il la regarda, confus, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle sous-entendait puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation durable.

« Généralement, c'est ce qu'on dit quand on veut rompre. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il bégaya gauchement :

« Non, non… ce… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Au contraire. » Elle le regardait avec insistance, l'encourageant à continuer. « Je voulais te demander… si tu… enfin, je sais pas… si… ça te dirait qu'on sorte demain soir… ou quand tu voudras. »

« Tu veux un rendez-vous. » Déclara-t-elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait compris le message. Il hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Bien sûr que j'accepte, demain soir, c'est arrangé. » Il eut son sourire si craquant qui faisait apparaître ses fossettes en entendant sa réponse.

« Oh, je voulais aussi savoir si ça te poser un problème que j'en parle à ma famille. Tu sais, je pense que ce n'est pas prudent de faire d'autres cachoteries après l'épisode Erik. »

« Ça ne me pose aucun problème, je sais que vous êtes proches et, je m'entends bien avec eux donc ils devraient réagir assez bien, enfin je l'espère. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais d'abord en parler à Elijah, vu qu'il est le premier à avoir su pour nous. »

S'il avait eu une famille 'normale' il aurait pu l'annoncer directement à tous ses membres, toutefois, sa relation avec Caroline était un risque pour eux, il se devait donc de les consulter à ce propos, et s'assurer qu'ils ne s'y opposeraient pas (ce qu'il espérait de tout cœur).

« Je vais aller faire un tour, le temps que tu parles à ta famille, pour vous laisser un peu d'intimité. » Déclara Caroline avant de se lever pour partir. Nik la retint quelques secondes le temps d'un baiser et la relâcha.

Quelques minutes après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, il se résolut à voir son frère et alla dans son bureau qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et où le jeune homme passait une grande partie de son temps.

« Je peux te voir cinq minutes 'Lijah ? »

« Oui, évidemment, entre. »

Nik fit ce qu'il demandait et s'assit en face de son frère.

« Voilà, ça va de mieux en mieux avec Caroline… et je sais que c'est dangereux pour nous et que je devrais rester le plus loin possible d'elle mais… je n'y arrive pas. »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment. » Fut tout ce que répondit son frère, et ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt un constat. Le silence de son frère et son regard fuyant ne firent que confirmer ses soupçons.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable mais tu devrais arrêter de te sentir coupable et ne te préoccuper que de ton bien-être pour une fois. Si je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais la revoir, tu m'aurais sûrement obéi, mais ça aurait été cruel et égoïste et je pense qu'elle est la solution à beaucoup de tes soucis, même si elle en apportera probablement de nouveaux. » Confia le plus âgé des deux hommes.

« Mais, et si elle découvre ce qu'on fait et qu'elle nous dénonce ? » Questionna Nik, heureux de pouvoir enfin vider son sac et faire part de ses inquiétudes.

« C'est un risque que nous devons prendre. Et je pense qu'elle t'aime beaucoup elle aussi, alors ne la repousse pas comme tu le fais toujours. »

« J'essaierais, même si c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir une vie normale et de devoir lui cacher une partie de la mienne. »

« Un jour, tu le lui diras, ça deviendra sérieux et tu ne pourras plus le lui cacher. Et quand ce jour viendra, j'espère qu'elle acceptera la vérité. Il faut laisser faire le temps. »

« Merci 'Lijah. »

« Ne me remercie pas, oh et tu ferais mieux d'en parler à Kol avant qu'il ne refasse une crise et à notre sœur puisqu'elle est déjà au courant et qu'elle risque, elle aussi, d'en faire une très prochainement. »

« Oui, je vais en parler à tout le monde au dîner, ce soir. »

Et sur ce, il quitta le bureau de son frère.

Une fois le soir venu, les Mikaelson et Caroline étaient réunis autour de la table et Nik toussa pour attirer leur attention.

« J'ai quelque-chose à vous dire… encore. » Il prit la main de Caroline en dessous de la table pour se donner du courage.

« Voilà, Caroline et moi nous sommes rapprochés depuis quelques temps et nous sortons demain soir. Je vous le dit parce-que je vous ai déjà assez caché de choses comme ça et qu'on a jamais eu de secrets les uns pour les autres. J'espère que ça ne vous pose pas de problème. »

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je vous ai vu en ville ce matin. » Confia Rebekah, ce dont Nik se doutait après son entrevue avec Elijah. Les aînés gardèrent le silence puisqu'ils étaient déjà au courant et Kol opta pour l'humour, qui masqua sa surprise à merveille :

« Dis donc Nik, tu m'impressionnes. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu nous ramènerais une copine un jour, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ta copine était déjà là. »

« Ah, ah. » Lâcha Nik sarcastiquement.

« Non, sans rire, je suis content pour toi. » Dit-il sincèrement sans penser une seule seconde au business familial. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les Mikaelson étant heureux que leur frère ait enfin une chance de trouver le bonheur.

Ils allèrent dans le salon pour y passer leur soirée, comme à leur habitude et regardèrent un dvd. Nik et Caroline prirent place dans le même fauteuil, profitant l'un de l'autre maintenant que les autres étaient au courant.

Après une petite demi-heure de film, la sonnette retentit et Kol alla ouvrir puisque il était le plus près de la porte. Il constata que le visiteur n'était autre qu'Erik et, gêné, il appela Nik et repartit au salon sans un mot pour le père de ce dernier.

« Erik, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Il faut que je te parle, en privé. »

« Euh, d'accord. Suie moi. » Il emmena Erik dans son studio et lui dit :

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je vais devoir quitter la ville. »

Nik tenta tant bien que mal de repousser le sentiment d'abandon qui l'envahissait et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a un gars qui squatte sa voiture devant chez moi depuis hier matin, et je crois que c'est un flic, ce serait plus sûr que je m'en aille. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a pas suivi, j'ai attendu qu'il doive aller aux toilettes. »

Nik ne dit rien, il hésitait à dire ou non ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Oh et puis zut, on a qu'une vie, il avait passé la sienne sans père jusqu'ici et il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'y remédier.

« Tu pourrais toujours rester ici. Le shérif de la ville vit ici parce qu'elle veut coincer des cambrioleurs. Le flic arrêterait de te soupçonner si tu vivais avec le shérif. En plus, tu pourras récupérer les tableaux, c'est bien tes gars qui sont sur le coup si je me rappelle. J'ai fini de les reproduire depuis longtemps mais ils ne sont pas encore passer prendre les originaux. » Cette raison n'était pas celle qui avait entraîné sa proposition, c'était juste qu'il ne se voyait pas avouer à son père qu'il voulait apprendre à le connaître.

« Je suis très touché Niklaus, mais tu n'as plus de chambre maintenant que le shérif dort chez vous. » Les Mikaelson avaient une très grande maison, mais une pièce servait de home cinéma (ou Kol passait son temps à jouer à la PlayStation), une servait de bureau, une autre de dressing (uniquement pour Rebekah), une autre de bibliothèque, et une autre de studio pour les œuvres d'art de Nik, ce qui laissait seulement une chambre d'ami déjà occupée. Nik réfléchit et fit une nouvelle proposition.

« Je peux te donner ma chambre et je dormirais sur le canapé. »

« Je ne vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé, j'y dormirais si tu veux. » Dit-il, sentant bien que Nik voulait vraiment qu'il reste et qu'il ne s'était pas senti obligé de le lui proposer.

« Non, tu serais dérangé à chaque fois que quelqu'un passe et ce serait gênant pour toi vu que tu ne connais personne à part moi, vraiment ça ne me dérange pas, viens je vais t'installer. »

« Je n'ai pas pris d'affaires tu sais. »

« Ce n'est rien, je vais te prêter des vêtements. »

Ils montèrent et après avoir montré à son père où étaient rangés ses vêtements, son gel douche et son shampoing, il s'apprêta à partir.

Son père lui dit juste avant qu'il ne sorte :

« Merci Niklaus. »

Celui-ci sourit en retour et rejoignit ses frères et sœur au salon, attendant qu'ils s'en aillent pour se coucher sur le sofa. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous montés, Caroline l'embrassa et demanda :

« Tu ne montes pas te coucher ? »

« Non, j'ai prêté ma chambre à mon père parce que son appartement est inhabitable pour l'instant. » Et encore un mensonge, il détourna les yeux en parlant, puisqu'il ne pouvait lui mentir en la regardant.

« Tu peux venir dans ma chambre. » Son regard ahuri l'amusa et elle ajouta : « Je te fais confiance, on ne va pas se sauter dessus juste par ce qu'on dort dans le même lit, en plus, on est scotché ensemble depuis ce matin, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

De plus, cela ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangée qu'il lui saute dessus, elle en avait même très envie, mais elle préférait ne pas brusquer les choses, habituée à ce que ce genre de relations précipitées ne tournent mal.

« Alors, ce sera avec plaisir. » Chuchota Nik, déjà perdu dans des fantaisies. Ce serait probablement de la torture de passer la nuit à ses côtés tout en lui résistant, mais ce serait une forme de torture agréable.

**AN :**** Voilà, lâchez-vous, appuyez dur le bouton 'reviews' et donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît. Si vous avez des questions, également, n'hésitez pas. Sur ce, bonne journée (ou nuit, sait-on jamais),**

**Bye, **

**Claire.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN :**** Alors, j'ai posté avant-hier, et j'ai eu deux reviews (ce qui n'est pas beaucoup) et habituellement j'aurais attendu d'en avoir plus, mais vu que j'étais inspiré, je poste un nouveau chapitre. J'aurais pu l'écrire et attendre, mais je ne fais jamais ça (allez savoir pourquoi). Merci beaucoup à helimoen, pour avoir mis ma fic en favorite et en alerte et pour m'avoir mis dans ses auteurs favoris, ensuite un grand merci à mes deux reviewers :**

**SweetyK :**** Hé oui, ça m'a pris comme ça, Klaus et Caroline dans la même chambre, soyons fous. Je suis ravie qu'Erik te plaise, lui aussi il est venu comme ça… il évolue selon mon humeur xD Sinon, moi aussi je suis contente d'être de retour. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. **

**Klausforever81 :**** alors là, giga merci, c'est sûrement grâce à ta review que j'ai eu si vite l'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Je n'ai jamais eu de review aussi longue et aussi élogieuse. Je n'ai pas arrêté de sourire et j'avais envie de faire une petite danse de la joie (j'aurais peut-être dû, ça aurait été marrant). Pour le Klaus jaloux, j'ai un one-hot qui s'appelle 'affaire de confiance', où il l'est (enfin, je trouve, personnellement). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Tu as de la chance d'avoir été en vacances en Italie, c'est un pays que j'adorerais visiter. La rentrée s'est bien passée, (et mon emploi du temps devrait me permettre de poster régulièrement). Je sais que je suis curieuse mais, tu vas faire quelles études ? Voilà, j'ai fini de radoter et je te remercie encore pour ta super review, je te laisse à ta lecture )**

**Bonne lecture à toutes (ou tous, sait-on jamais), j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis.**

**On se voit en bas.**

Une fois dans la chambre d'ami occupée par Caroline, cette dernière se rendit dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un pyjama qui, comme Nik put le constater, consistait en une simple nuisette : c'était officiel, elle lui destinait une mort lente et douloureuse.

Nik, quant à lui, portait seulement un pantalon de survêtement noir, ignorant complétement l'effet qu'il produisait sur Caroline. Ils s'allongèrent tous deux sur le lit, restant immobiles quelques minutes, ne sachant quoi faire. Nik hésitait entre garder le plus de distance possible ou la réduire plus encore en prenant la belle blonde dans ses bras.

Heureusement, celle-ci mit bien vite fin à son dilemme en venant poser sa tête sur son torse et en le caressant de ses doigts. Elle avait remarqué que Nik n'était pas indifférent à son charme, et elle ne l'était, bien évidemment, pas non plus. Elle allait donc tirer avantage de la situation. Décidemment, il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Erik un de ces jours, ce dernier tombait vraiment à pic.

Nik respira profondément et souhaita une bonne nuit à Caroline, persuadé que dormir était la seule solution à son… 'Problème'. Toutefois, le jeune femme ne semblait pas partager son avis et ne voulait pas s'endormir sans un baiser de son prince charmant. Prince charmant qui avait de plus en plus de mal à surpasser son attirance pour elle. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer le corps de Caroline sous le sien, le contact de sa peau…

Cela ne pouvait plus durer, il devait se ressaisir ou il aurait soudainement besoin d'une douche froide, il opta donc pour l'honnêteté et mit fin au baiser :

« Caroline, tu veux ma mort ? »

« Non, ce que j'avais en tête nécessite que tu sois vivant, et même bien éveillé. »

Sur ce, il reprit une position assise, qui créa un espace (devenu nécessaire entre eux).

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de dire ce genre de choses Caroline, je suis à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle. »

« Tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête maintenant qu'on le peut encore. » Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Ne vous méprenez pas, continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était une perspective qui les attirait, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre… mais se donner l'un à l'autre dans une chambre placée entre celle des frères et sœur de Nik et celle de son père n'était pas vraiment l'idée même du romantisme… et s'ils en été venus à être entendus, ils auraient eu à supporter les blagues de Kol et les sourires narquois de Rebekah, ce qui n'était pas envisageable pour Nik.

« Bonne nuit love. » Répéta-t-il, pour de bon cette fois, en embrassant le front de Caroline.

« Fais de beaux rêves Nik. »

Malheureusement, le contraire arriva et Caroline se réveilla en pleine nuit, sa tête secouée par les tremblements de Nik. La transpiration commençait à perler sur son front et des spasmes l'agitaient de temps à autres. Il marmonnait inintelligiblement et la jeune femme tenta de le réveiller en l'appelant, d'abord, puis, n'obtenant pas de résultat, elle le secoua. Après quelques minutes, comme elle le secouait de plus en plus fort, il se réveilla en sursaut et pour le moins essoufflé. Il parut désorienté, dans un premier temps, mais il se remit rapidement, habitué aux cauchemars hantant ses nuits depuis l'enfance.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, c'était juste un mauvais rêve. »

« Oui, mais il avait vraiment l'air horrible. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, sweetheart. »

« C'est un peu tard pour ça Niklaus. » Il soupira à l'entente de son prénom, puisqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle l'utilisait dans les conversations sérieuses.

Il reprit leur position initiale, avec Caroline dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

« Sérieusement, tu viens de faire un affreux cauchemar dont j'ai mis plus de cinq minutes à te sortir et tu t'excuses parce que tu m'as réveillé ? »

« Eh bien oui, tu n'en es pas responsable et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais le subir. »

Elle laissa échappé un ricanement désabusé, Niklaus Mikaelson était vraiment quelqu'un.

« Retourne dormir Caroline, tu ne voudrais pas être fatiguée pour notre rendez-vous de demain soir… ou plutôt de ce soir, j'imagine.»

« Oh, à ce propos, je me demandais si ça te gênerait que nous passions la soirée ici. Puisque je ne suis pas sensée quitter mon 'poste'. »

« Non bien sûr, j'aurais juste à demander à ma famille de nous laisser la maison pour la soirée. »

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa délicatement et se rallongea avant de tomber de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Nik ne put retrouver le sommeil, ne voulant pas que l'épisode de tout à l'heure se reproduise.

En se réveillant, Caroline constata qu'elle était à présent sur le côté, le torse de Nik pressée contre son dos. Il avait vu qu'elle était éveillée mais ne dit rien, profitant encore quelques minutes du calme et du silence matinaux. Ce silence permit à Caroline de se remémorer les événements de cette nuit et elle se rendit compte que Nik avait changé de sujet en parlant de leur rendez-vous et l'avait ainsi empêchée de poser des questions. Elle se fit la promesse d'obtenir des réponses ce soir-là.

La cicatrice sur sa poitrine, la balle dans son tiroir, le cauchemar de cette nuit, qui devait en être un parmi tant d'autre vu le calme avec lequel Nik avait géré la situation, tout cela méritait quelque explication, et Caroline avait bien l'intention de la lui extirper s'il le fallait.

Elle sauta brusquement hors du lit, surprenant Nik qui fit des yeux de merlan frit.

« Pourquoi cet élan d'énergie soudain ? »

« Le soleil brille, c'est une belle journée qui s'annonce, un peu de nerf ! » En réalité, elle était surexcité parce qu'elle allait à son premier rendez-vous avec Nik ce soir-là. Et ils auraient la maison pour eux, elle comptait donc finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé la veille.

« Si tu le dis love » admit Nik pour lui faire plaisir, se levant avec difficulté après sa nuit sans sommeil.

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine où tout le monde était installé pour le petit déjeuner. Quand ils virent les tourtereaux descendre en même temps, main dans la main, les bras leur en tombèrent presque. Un silence de mort se fit dans la pièce, on y aurait entendu une mouche voler.

« Détendez-vous, on a juste dormi ensemble bande de pervers. » Se moqua Nik, ce qui fit pouffer Caroline.

« Oh excuse nous, tu aurais bien sûr réagi différemment à notre place. » Lança Rebekah, plus sarcastique que jamais, masquant sa joie de voir Nik de si bonne humeur.

En voyant Erik, son fils se souvint qu'il n'avait pas prévenu les Mikaelson de sa présence et s'excusa :

« Désolé, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que j'avais proposé à Erik de rester… »

« Bah, on l'a constaté par nous-même. Ne t'inquiète pas, la famille de la famille est la bienvenue. » Répondit Elijah, se rendant compte après coup que sa phrase était très étrange et réfléchissant à comment formuler cela autrement.

« C'est ça 'Lijah, ne réfléchit pas trop, ton cerveau pourrait faire un court-circuit. » Rigola Kol.

La moue désobligée de son aîné laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la blague particulièrement amusante.

« Ah, ah. »

« Oh tiens, changeons de sujet. Pendant que vous êtes tous là, je me demandais si ça vous dérangerait de sortir ce soir ? Parce que Caroline et moi aimerions avoir la maison pour notre rendez-vous. »

« Personnellement, ça ne pose aucun problème. » Déclara Finn et tous les Mikaelson manifestèrent leur accord, ainsi qu'Erik.

« On pourrait aller au ciné. » Proposa Kol.

« Ok, mais seulement si on ne va pas voir de films d'action débiles. » Lança Rebekah.

« Ok, mais alors pas non plus de films à l'eau de rose à dix centimes. » Rétorqua son petit frère.

Ils se lancèrent ensuite un regard noir et Elijah s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de faire régner l'ordre.

« Si c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui choisirais le film. »

« D'accord, c'est gentil de me demander mon avis, ta solidarité fait plaisir. » Déclara Finn à l'intention d'Elijah.

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et mit tout le monde d'accord :

« Bon, si vous le prenez comme ça, Erik choisira le film. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et Rebekah et Kol haussèrent les épaules pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas réfractaires à l'idée, bien qu'ils ne soient pas ravis de s'être fait remettre à leurs places par leur aîné.

« Tu es la voix de la sagesse Elijah. » Confia Finn en lui tapant dans le dos.

Niklaus riait à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et Caroline l'observait en souriant, impressionnée de voir qu'il pouvait se remettre aussi vite de sa nuit agitée.

Après le petit déjeuner, les Mikaelson se dispersèrent et se mirent à leurs activités respectives. La pression commençait à monter pour Nik et pour cause : il n'avait jamais été à un rendez-vous galant de sa vie. En le voyant, on aurait du mal à le croire, c'était pourtant une dure réalité. Evidemment, il n'avait aucun problème pour séduire les femmes, et on ne comptait plus ses aventures sans lendemain… Toutefois, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'impressionner une femme et si les petits gestes galants lui étaient venus naturellement, organiser une soirée romantique était une toute autre histoire.

Il alla donc demander conseil à Finn qui, étant l'aîné, était le plus susceptible d'avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Il frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque, où son frère feuilletait un magazine comme il en avait l'habitude et bégaya en expliquant la raison de sa venue :

« Voilà, en fait… je… je me demandais si tu… pouvais me… c'est à propos de Caroline. »

« Crache le morceau mon petit Nik, je ne vais pas te manger. »

« Eh bien, j'aurais aimé deux, trois conseils pour ce soir. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu de petites amies… »

« Je crois que tu connais quelqu'un qui serait mieux placé que moi pour ce genre de discussion. »

Nik comprit immédiatement de qui il était question et dit :

« J'y ai pensé moi aussi, mais tu ne crois pas que ce serait un peu bizarre… je veux dire, on ne se connait pas vraiment. »

« Il faut un début à tout. Je sais que tu n'es pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un pour ce genre de conversation, mais c'est tout à fait un sujet dont on parle avec son père… tu devrais en profiter maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé. »

« T'as raison, je vais aller le voir. »

« Bonne chance frérot. »

« Merci. »

Niklaus descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour s'arrêter juste devant l'entrée du salon, où son père se trouvait. Il avait l'air fin, planté là sans bouger. Erik remarqua rapidement sa présence et arqua un sourcil avant de lui demander :

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Euh… oui… en fait, c'est à propos de Caroline. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter dans ce genre de situations, c'est la première fille à qui je m'intéresse vraiment et… je ne voudrais pas tout rater. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais été avec une femme avant ? » Demanda Erik, ahuri.

Nik, sentant où il voulait en venir, l'informa de suite :

« Si, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses. »

« Je vois… Mon seul conseil est de rester toi-même. »

« C'est comme ça que tu as séduit ma mère ? »

Le visage d'Erik prit soudain une expression de tristesse et Nik s'en voulut d'avoir posé cette question.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû être indiscret. »

« Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as le droit de savoir. Oui, c'est comme ça que je l'ai séduite, et ne t'en fais pas de ce côté-là, je crois que Caroline est déjà très attachée à toi… il ne reste plus qu'à conclure. »

« Ce n'est pas très poétique, mais ça résume assez bien. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes et le jeune homme remarqua que la tristesse n'avait pas quitté le visage de son père.

« Elle me manque beaucoup à moi aussi. » Confia le jeune homme, sachant très bien que son père repensait à Esther.

« Tu es perspicace. » Dit son père sérieusement, sans une once de sarcasme.

« Il ne faut pas être un génie pour constater que tu regardes dans le vide avec un regard de chien battu depuis que je t'ai parlé d'elle. »

« Tu es directe aussi. »

« Oui, je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, ça me permet de parler un minimum. »

« Tu sais Niklaus, je me suis souvent dit que si j'étais resté dans mon coin, que je m'étais contenté d'aimer ta mère en silence et de garder mes sentiments pour moi, elle serait encore là aujourd'hui… mais je ne réussis pas à regretter ce que j'ai fait, parce que si j'avais agi différemment, tu ne serais jamais venu au monde. »

Nik, très touché, ne sut que répondre à cette déclaration, et se contenta de dire :

« Merci Erik. »

Il se leva, et Erik en fit de même. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Nik et le rassura pour sa soirée :

« Bonne chance mon fils. »

« Tout le monde me dit ça. Mais ça tombe bien, je pense que j'en aurais besoin. »

Ils se sourirent, puis Nik se retira dans sa chambre pour dessiner la belle blonde qui occupait ses pensées en permanence.

Celle-ci était partie au centre commercial en compagnie de Rebekah qui le connaissait comme sa poche, puisqu'elle voulait trouver une nouvelle robe.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi tu veux que je sois là, non pas que ça m'embête, mais ça fait un peu bizarre de t'aider à trouver une tenue pour ton rendez-vous avec mon propre frère. »

« Tu es là parce-que j'ai besoin d'un avis extérieur, que je te considère comme mon ami et aussi, la raison dominante, parce que je flippe complétement. »

« T'inquiète pas, mon frère est raide dingue de toi, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. »

« Oui et bah, tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'amour rend aveugle. »

« Pff s'il te plaît, c'est qu'un dicton idiot. » Affirma Rebekah avant que quelque chose d'extrêmement important ne la percute.

« Attend, attend, rembobine… t'as bien dit l'amour, je n'ai pas rêvé. » Les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent soudain en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper.

« Je… je crois que c'est ce que j'ai dit… et en fait, je n'avais même pas réalisé que c'était vrai avant que ça ne m'échappe. »

Rebekah sautillait quasiment sur place tellement elle était heureuse.

« Calme-toi Rebekah, et puis, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas réciproque. »

« N'importe quoi, évidemment que ça l'est, même s'il n'en a peut-être pas encore conscience. »

« Comment peux-tu en avoir la certitude, il faut dire que l'expression 'muet comme une tombe' s'applique à merveille à ton frère. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, et quand il le fait, il ne parle que des autres ou de choses qui ne révèlent rien sur lui. »

« Je sais, il faut que tu comprennes que Nik ne fait confiance à personne, c'est comme ça… Cela est en rapport avec l'absence de son père… qui est la cause de beaucoup de choses en fait. C'est à Nik de te dire ces choses, et s'il ne l'a pas encore fait, c'est probablement parce qu'il a peur de te faire fuir… son passé n'est pas tout rose. »

« Je suis touchée que tu me dises tout ça Rebekah et je pense être déjà trop attachée à lui pour que quoi que ce soit ne me fasse fuir. »

« Si je te dis tout ça, c'est que c'est la première fois que je vois mon frère porter de l'intérêt à une personne extérieure à la famille et que, bien que j'aimerais le garder pour moi, je vois qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Et maintenant, je sais que toi aussi, donc autant vous donner un petit coup de pouce. Parce que si je laisse Nik se débrouiller, vous serez ensemble à la prochaine ère glaciaire. »

« Tu exagères un peu, tu ne crois pas ? »

« T'es sûre que tu as rencontré Nik ? »

« … Bon d'accord, t'as peut-être pas tort. »

Les deux blondes rigolèrent et se remirent à la recherche de la robe parfaite. Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que les deux jeunes femmes sirotaient des milk-shakes à la terrasse d'un café, Caroline reçut un coup de fil du commissariat :

« Allô, shérif Forbes ?

_Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous.

_Oh, rien de particulier, c'était juste pour vous prévenir que les cambrioleurs ont été arrêtés dans une ville voisine, dont le commissaire vient de me passer un coup de fil.

_Oh, d'accord, parfait. Merci d'avoir appelé. » Elle masqua tant bien que mal sa déception en disant cela et raccrocha. Elle expliqua la raison de l'appelle à Rebekah qui la fixait de son regard interrogateur.

« Oh, c'est Nik qui va être déçu. Quoique, tu n'es pas obligée de le lui dire. » Proposa-t-elle sur un ton innocent, se remettant à aspirer sa boisson lactée avec une paille.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une solution. Imagine s'il en entend parler aux infos ou dans le journal. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à le tenir éloigné de toutes les formes de média juste à cause d'un mensonge. De plus, une relation fondée sur les mensonges ne peut pas tenir. »

Rebekah faillit s'étouffer avec son milk-shake et Caroline s'assura que son amie allait bien.

« Oui, oui, ça va. »

Alors comme ça, une relation basée sur des mensonges ne pouvait pas fonctionner ? Si seulement elle savait… D'ailleurs, Rebekah eut la confirmation de ce dont elle se doutait déjà : il serait préférable que Caroline soit au courant de leur 'activité professionnelle' et elle décida d'en parler à Nik dès qu'elles seraient rentrées.

**AN :**** Alors, j'espère avoir vos reviews, parce que là, je suis au taquet et que je vous ai encore fait un long chapitre, et seulement deux jours après le précédent. En plus, c'est mon premier vrai jour de cours demain (parce qu'il y a déjà eu la rentrée, mais c'est juste histoire de donner les emplois du temps) et que ça me mettra de bonne humeur xD. Voili-voilou, sur ce, bonne journée (ou bonne nuit, qui sait).**

**A la prochaine, **

**Claire.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN :**** Un grand merci aux reviewers ou autres notifications, vous vous êtes lâchés, je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviws sur cette fic et je suis très heureuse que la situation s'améliore, encore merci. Voilà le nouveau chapitre (je suis motivée).**

**Klausforever81 :**** Franchement, je suis super contente que ça te plaise autant et je tenais à te dire que même si je n'ai pas énormément de reviews, les tiennes comptent pour dix chacune (d'ailleurs ce problème c'est un peu arrangé et ce serait cool que ça continue ainsi). J'adore Jane Austen (**_**Orgueil et Préjugé **_**!) et ma romancière préférée est Daphne Du Maurier (dont j'ai malheureusement du mal à trouver la plupart des œuvres, mais j'ai quatre de ces livres, ce n'est déjà pas mal). Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la fac, ça devrait aller vu que tu fais ce que tu aimes. J'espère que tu as raison et que j'aurais au moins seize en français, on verra bien xD (j'avais plus de seize les autres années, mais là c'est la première L, quand même). Je suis flattée que ma fic soit la première sur laquelle tu laisses des reviews et j'espère avoir ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Estelle :**** Merci, contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera en ce sens. **

**Tess :**** Merci pour ta review, mais je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle soit à propos du premier chapitre alors qu'il y en a maintenant douze… Il y a peut-être eu un petit bug informatique…  
**

**Mlanie :**** Merci, ça me fait plaisir, voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Klaroliiine :**** Merci beaucoup, contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice, je te souhaite un bon chapitre xD**

**Marie :**** Merci ! Super d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice, et qui laisse une review en plus. Moi aussi j'aimerai vraiment qu'ils se rapprochent dans la série. D'ailleurs, comme il y a peu de chance pour que cela arrive, je passe largement plus de temps sur que je n'en passe à regarder la série.**

**Klaroenforce : ****Merci, ne meurt pas ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira, c'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes ou tous (ce serait étonnant mais bon), on se retrouve en bas. **

Caroline et Rebekah étaient toujours à la terrasse du café et la jeune Mikaelson s'excusa et partit en direction des toilettes. Une fois enfermée dans un cabinet, elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'un de ses grands frères.

Celui-ci décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie, ne quittant jamais son mobil pour des raisons professionnelles.

« Allô, que me vaut le plaisir ? »

« Pas le temps pour le bla-bla. Est-ce que Nik est avec toi ? »

« Euh, oui, il est dans son studio. Mais, si c'est à lui que tu voulais parler pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas appelé ? »

« Parce-que j'ai besoin de ton avis sur quelque chose. En fait non, il faut que je te prévienne puisque ton avis ne changera rien. »

« D'accord… » Répondit Elijah, dont la confusion grandissait.

« Voilà, je pense qu'il est temps que Nik révèle notre mode de vie à Caroline. Attends avant de protester, Nik a toujours eu une attitude exemplaire à propos du boulot, il n'a jamais ramené de fille à la maison, il ne s'est jamais fait d'amis qui auraient pu nous compromettre, il finit toujours les tableaux à temps et il est fidèle au business alors que je suis persuadée qu'il pourrait faire bien mieux de sa vie, comme devenir un artiste professionnel. Donc, en clair, je crois qu'il est temps que nous lui renvoyions l'ascenseur. » Le blonde avait débité ces arguments trois mots à la seconde ne voulant pas être interrompue, et aussi pour que son absence ne se rallonge pas et ne paraisse pas suspecte.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de mettre un plaidoyer au point, je suis d'accord. »

« Sérieusement ?! » S'exclama Rebekah, habituée à ce que son aîné fasse passer les affaires en priorité.

« Oui, c'est probablement une très mauvaise idée, et on finira peut-être tous derrière les barreaux, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer si ça peut rendre notre frère heureux. »

« Merci 'Lijah. Vas lui parler immédiatement, je devrais bientôt rentrer avec Caroline et il faut qu'il le sache avant. »

« Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure. »

Ils raccrochèrent juste à temps, étant donné que ce fut le moment choisi par Caroline pour demander à son amie pourquoi elle prenait aussi longtemps :

« Tu es tombée dans le trou Bekah ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Ok, je t'attends dehors. »

Quand Rebekah la rejoignit, les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent au manoir, et une certaine blonde prenait tout son temps pour faire cela, attirant les soupçons de l'autre.

« Pourquoi roules-tu à trente à l'heure ? »

« J'aime être prudente sur la route, Caroline. »

« Mais, cette route est déserte ! »

« Justement, savais-tu que le majorité des accidents graves arrivait sur des routes de campagne désertes comme celle-ci ? »

« D'accord, tu as sûrement raison, toujours est-il que tu conduisais plus vite à l'allée. »

« Non voyons, tu te fais probablement des idées parce-que tu es pressée d'être à ton rendez-vous. »

Certes, Caroline était impatiente d'y être, néanmoins, elle avait encore la capacité de remarquer que la belle blonde baratinait et roulait bien deux fois moins vite qu'à l'allée. Peu importait après tout, il ne servait à rien de devenir paranoïaque.

Pendant que les filles étaient en route (doucement mais sûrement, comme dit le dicton), Elijah s'était rendu dans le studio de Nik et il avait débuté la conversation en allant droit au but :

« Nik, nous sommes tous d'accord, bien qu'on en est pas parlé à Kol, mais je suis persuadé qu'il serait d'accord, pour que tu parles à Caroline… de ce qu'on fait dans la vie. »

Le jeune homme demeura bouche bée durant au moins dix secondes, puis il se contenta de dire :

« Merci. » Ne sachant pas comment exprimer sa gratitude, dont ce simple mot ne traduisait que le dixième, Nik prit son frère dans ses bras et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte. Elijah profita de ce moment de fraternité, puisque la tendresse était quelque chose de rare entre eux… l'orgueil masculin, quelle plaie !

Ils se séparèrent et Nik confia, riant nerveusement :

« Voilà, maintenant je suis encore plus stressé. » Il ne croyait pas cela possible, cependant, l'erreur est humaine.

« Tu sais que ça n'arrangera rien donc reste calme Niklaus. »

« Je promets d'essayer, mais pas d'y arriver. »

Elijah ne l'avait pas rassuré en lui assurant que Caroline réagirait bien, vu qu'il n'en avait aucune certitude. Lui-même avait peur que la jeune femme ne fasse son travail et les dénonce, ce dont il se garda de faire part à son frère cadet, évidemment.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et les deux blondes débarquèrent dans le salon avec des sacs de shopping occupant leurs deux mains… rien d'inhabituel chez les Mikaelson.

Caroline embrassa Nik sur la joue et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Je vais m'habiller et je suis toute à toi. »

L'attitude aguicheuse de la jeune femme et le double sens de ses paroles produisirent chez Nik un frisson de désir. Calme-toi, Nik, vu ce que tu vas lui avouer ce soir, ce à quoi tu penses devra être remis à plus tard… Il ne put s'empêcher de penser : 'si cela arrive un jour'.

Elijah se posta en bas de l'escalier et hurla : « Finn, Erik, on y va ! »

Rebekah prit une expression confuse et demanda :

«Et Kol. »

« Kol est sorti, inutile de te dire pour quoi, et a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait à l'heure du rendez-vous. »

« Pff, il faut vraiment qu'il calme ses hormones celui-là, ou il finira par étouffer sous la testostérone. » Les yeux de Rebekah roulèrent dans leurs orbites, exprimant le mépris de cette dernière pour son frère et son obsession de la gente féminine.

Finn et Erik descendirent les escaliers et tout le monde enfila sa veste et se prépara à sortir. Juste avant de partir, la seule femme de la famille joua la maman de substitution et tenta de rassurer Nik :

« Ça va aller Nik, courage et bonne chance ! » Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

Ils partirent ensuite, non sans qu'Erik lance un clin d'œil en direction de son fils.

Quelques minutes après leur départ, Caroline descendit les escaliers en robe de soie rouge, qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination, et Nik resta figé sur le seuil, retrouvant difficilement la force de bouger ou de parler.

« Tu es magnifique Caroline, comme toujours. »

La teinte du visage de Caroline se rapprocha soudain de celle de sa robe sous l'effet de son compliment. Nik la conduisit à la salle à manger dans laquelle la grande table avait été remplacée par une table pour deux, arrangée de façon romantique, avec des pétales de rose et des chandelles.

Nik tira la chaise de Caroline et alla à la cuisine cherchait ce qu'il avait cuisiné pour elle. Quand ils commencèrent à manger, Caroline le complimenta sur la nourriture, qui était succulente, comme à chaque fois qu'il cuisinait.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, l'ambiance feutrée de la pièce leur procurant calme et sérénité… enfin pour Caroline, du moins. Même si la blonde réussissait admirablement à le distraire, ce qu'il aurait à lui dire plus tard dans la soirée revenait de temps à autre troubler ses pensées. Durant la soirée, Caroline découvrit un nouveau côté de Nik, il était plus insouciant, et elle put constater qu'il pouvait être amusant et décontracté. Elle l'appréciait de plus en plus, ce qui était un point positif pour le jeune homme : plus elle l'aimait, moins elle aurait de mal à accepter sa vie.

Elle lui parla de sa famille, du divorce de ses parents, du départ de son père qui partit vivre avec un autre homme. Elle raconta également ses années de lycée dont elle n'était pas fière. Nik lui prêta une oreille attentive et ne se permit pas une seule fois de la juger sur quoi que ce soit, encore une qualité qu'elle lui découvrait. Inconsciemment (ou pas tant que cela), elle lui avait peut-être confié tout cela pour qu'il lui ouvre son cœur à son tour, ce qui n'arriva pas (elle n'en fut pas surprise).

Après le dessert, qui avait comblé la gourmandise de Caroline, Nik lui proposa de danser en mettant en route une musique douce. Elle accepta son offre, comme vous devez vous en douter et leurs corps se balancèrent au rythme lent du morceau, aussi proche l'un de l'autre qu'il était possible de l'être.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Caroline pensa que le moment était venu d'obtenir quelques réponses à ses nombreuses questions, étant donné que la paix régnait en maître et qu'il était donc peu probable que Nik s'enfuie en courant de la maison.

« Nik ? » L'appela-t-elle d'une voix plus aigüe que de coutume.

« Oui ? » Chuchota-t-il, comme s'il avait peur de briser le calme qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Ton cauchemar de cette nuit… c'était à propos de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, n'étant plus si certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

« Il est temps que je t'explique certaines choses Caroline. » Avoua-t-il après réflexion.

Caroline fut étonnée qu'il coopère si facilement, et l'inquiétude commença à se faire plus présente à propos des 'choses' qu'il avait à lui expliquer.

Ils allèrent s'assoir au salon et Nik servit un verre de vin à la jeune femme… Ce geste n'était peut-être pas tout à fait innocent… tout cela passerait probablement mieux avec un peu d'alcool.

Il s'assit ensuite, et poussa un soupir fébrile.

« Tout d'abord, le rêve de cette nuit était à propos de Mikael. »

« Tu veux dire Mikael, ton beau-père ? » Les sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent.

« Oui. » Il baissa les yeux avant de poursuivre. « Je fais souvent le même cauchemar, c'est un souvenir en fait. Je repense au jour où…où il m'a tiré dessus. »

« Oh, ta cicatrice… » Murmura Caroline et Nik hocha la tête. Il se tordait les mains, un signe clair de nervosité, et Caroline posa la sienne sur l'une d'entre elle, lui apportant ainsi son soutien moral pour la suite.

« Mikael a toujours su que je n'étais pas son fils biologique et il m'a toujours détesté. Il me faisait faire toutes les corvées, tout ce qui allait de travers était de ma faute. Remarque, je préfère ça plutôt qu'il s'en soit pris à Rebekah ou Kol. Finn et Elijah ont essayé de m'aider mais ce n'était pas chose facile. »

« C'est horrible Nik, tu n'y étais pour rien ! »

« Non, mais ma mère y était pour quelque chose, et elle l'a payé de sa vie. C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase… et Elijah et moi avons retrouvé Mikael pour la venger… c'est ce jour-là qu'il m'a tiré dessus… et il aurait probablement tiré sur son propre fils si, si je ne l'avais pas… tué. » Il respira profondément deux ou trois fois, évacuant l'angoisse et le stress de raconter son histoire pour la première fois. »

Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux et l'une d'entre elles coula sur sa joue. Nik la lui essuya et la surprit encore d'avantage :

« Ne pleure pas, love, je t'en prie. » C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer, et il espérait déjà que ce serait la dernière : il détestait cela.

Elle rit nerveusement et se jeta dans ses bras, enroulant les siens autour de son cou :

« Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir mis la pression pour me parler, je n'aurais pas dû ramener tous ces mauvais souvenirs. »

« Non, tu as bien fait, tu as le droit de savoir. »

Caroline renifla et ravala ses larmes :

« Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît, tu n'y es pour rien. » Tout en parlant, il caressait son dos, essayant de la réconforter :

« Je n'en reviens pas, tu viens de me raconter toutes les horreurs que tu as vécues et c'est toi qui me console. » Cela les fit sourire tous les deux et Nik lui répondit :

« Cela fait partie de mon passé, je fais de mon mieux pour y penser le moins souvent possible. » Et pourtant, cela revenait à la charge, à chaque fois que Nik avait la possibilité d'accorder sa confiance, et qu'il choisissait de ne pas le faire, et cela venait de ressurgir, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus mentir à Caroline.

« En parlant de passé, j'ai quelque chose à te dire à propos de mon présent… je crois que le pire est à venir. »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment comment cela pourrait l'être. A moins que tu ne sois un tueur en série et que nous soyons seuls ici parce-que tu as décidé de me tuer aujourd'hui. »

« Non, bien sûr… Mais… Bon, quand il faut y aller… Voilà, mon beau-père, en plus d'être un alcoolique et un lâche, était un parrain de la mafia de Chicago… Et, ce n'est pas fini… mes frères, ma sœur, et moi… on est aussi dans le milieu… Je falsifie des œuvres d'art qu'on revend à des 'personnes influentes', si je puis dire. » A la fin de sa confession, le regard du jeune homme était fixé sur ses chaussures, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ses mains se tordaient de nouveau.

Caroline avait une mine effarée et elle bégaya en se levant :

« Je… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… pour… il faut que je réfléchisse. » Et elle se précipita vers la porte. Nik essaya de la retenir en attrapant son bras délicatement.

Toutefois, cela ne fut d'aucune utilité, elle se retourna simplement en disant :

« Ne t'en fais pas Niklaus, je ne vous dénoncerai pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. »

Elle disparut derrière la porte qu'elle fit claquer et Nik murmura pour lui-même :

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. » Et cet aveu se perdit dans le silence et le vide de la propriété des Mikaelson.

Non, il n'avait pas peur que Caroline ne les dénonce, en cet instant, il avait seulement peur de la perdre.

**AN :**** Voili-voilou, j'espère avoir votre avis, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions. Le prochain chapitre arrivera probablement en fonction de vos reviews, plus j'en aurai, plus il viendra vite. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée (ou une bonne nuit, ou les deux lol),**

**A la prochaine, **

**Claire. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN :**** Merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux, dix-sept reviews c'est pour moi un record et j'espère que vous continuerez à me donner votre avis, puisqu'il est très important.**

**Klausforever81 :**** Encore merci pour tes reviews, je suis touchée. Ce chapitre est plus une transition vers une autre étape de leur relation, quoique la fin soit purement Klaroline. J'ai pensé à toi en français l'autre jour puisque ma prof nous a annoncé que les Mémoires du général de Gaule n'étaient plus au programme. Oui, c'est vrai que Caroline est forte pour avoir résisté aussi longtemps mais ça ne durera pas. Oh et non, elle ne va pas être aussi raide que la justice (et elle aimerait en être capable… je ne t'en dis pas plus). Voilà la suite.**

**Klaroliiine :**** Merci, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé l'attente trop longue ! **

**Marie :**** Oui ça va être compliqué, mais ça finira bien (je suis une grande romantique dans l'âme xD). Il n'y aura pas de lemon, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te prends absolument pas pour une perverse, mais je n'en écris pas tout simplement parce que j'ai quinze ans et que, du coup, ça serait un peu bizarre pour moi. Voilà, voilà, j'espère que tu vas aimer le nouveau chapitre.**

**Sanaa :**** Merci beaucoup, contente de savoir que ça te plaît. C'est super également que tu penses que les sentiments de Nik soient bien cernés, puisque c'est un des principaux aspects de la fic. Bon chapitre.**

**Klaroenforce :**** Merci, j'espère que tu n'es pas morte ! Et oui il lui a dit, comme ça on passe à autre chose, voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**IloveKlaro :**** Merci beaucoup, très contente que tu aies découvert la fic, et non tu ne me sembles pas du tout agressive, puisque je ne supporte plus Elena non plus, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là (je ne l'ai pas réellement fait exprès mais mon subconscient a parlé). Bon chapitre.**

**MissEdington :**** Merci pour ton encouragement, je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic et que tu y aies laissé une review alors que tu ne le fais pas habituellement, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. **

**TheOriginals :**** Wow, merci, j'aimerais beaucoup devenir scénariste, mais je ne rêve pas trop, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes mon style d'écriture, voilà le nouveau chapitre. **

**Sabrina :**** Merci ! Bon chapitre.**

**Frenchgirl :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu trouves les personnages et les scènes bien décrits, après… je ne pense pas y être pour grand-chose si tu veux sauter sur Klaus (Joseph Morgan y est pour quelque chose, en revanche xD, je te comprends). Merci encore pour les compliments. **

**Lilas :**** wow, merci, que de compliments. C'est bien que tu te sentes en phase, c'est important de bien rentrer dans la lecture. Il n'y aura pas de Lemon parce que j'ai quinze ans et que du coup ça me ferait un peu bizarre, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te prends pas du tout pour une vicieuse. Esther avait de véritables sentiments pour Erik (je ne m'étais pas posé la question, mais il ne peut en être autrement, parce-que connaissant Mikael, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait risqué sa colère pour une simple aventure). Bon chapitre.**

**Folle de Klaro :**** Merci beaucoup, oui, le triangle amoureux, il y en a marre (surtout Elena) et, pour Caroline, il n'y aura pas de grosse dispute… je ne t'en dis pas trop, la réponse est dans le chapitre, qui sera à ton goût, je l'espère.**

**Guest :**** Merci pour la review, je sais, désolée, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire vite.**

**Bibi :**** Merci pour la review, désolée, je répare cette injustice avec le nouveau chapitre (pour lequel je ne vous ai pas fait attendre très longtemps, enfin je pense).**

**Rubi23 :**** Merci, n'ait pas peur, je fais dans la happy-end. Klaroline est aussi mon couple préféré, c'est un peu ennuyeux pour mes autres fics, pour lesquelles je suis moins inspirée. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. **

**Guest2 :**** Merci, pas de problème pour l'argumentation, je suis déjà très contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que ça continuera dans ce sens. **

**Merci encore pour tous vos compliments, ça me touche beaucoup (séquence émotion xD). **

**On se voit en bas. **

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine complète que Caroline était partie en claquant la porte… littéralement. Niklaus ne s'en était toujours pas vraiment remis, il essayait de faire bonne figure face à tout cela, cependant, ses sourires étaient forcés, et ses paroles extrêmement rares. Les frères et la sœur du jeune homme avaient conscience que leur frère allait mal, mais ils n'osaient pas en discuter avec lui, sachant que celui-ci leur dirait qu'il allait bien (il n'y a que lui qui essayait d'y croire).

Erik, quant à lui, n'était pas habitué au silence de Nik, ni à le voir déprimé. Son fils lui faisait de la peine et il hésitait à présent à propos de la démarche à suivre. Devait-il parler à Niklaus ? Ou… action plus risquée, parler à Caroline ? La première option, soyons honnêtes, n'avancerait à rien et se montrerait une tâche complexe, puisque le jeune homme était enfermé dans son studio la plupart du temps et n'en sortait que pour manger et faire comme si de rien était.

Cela lui laissait donc la deuxième possibilité, et il comptait ne pas perdre de leur temps précieux, c'est pourquoi il alla parler à Finn dès qu'il fut décidé. S'il avait besoin de lui, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas sa voiture, restée en bas de l'appartement qu'on surveillait. Et, bien que déterminé à aider son fils, partir à pied ne serait pas une idée brillante, étant donné qu'il arriverait probablement le lendemain matin.

L'aîné des Mikaelson accepta immédiatement, soulagé que quelqu'un prenne enfin les choses en main, lui-même ne sachant comment faire pour arranger la situation tendue.

Dans l'après-midi, ils se rendirent donc chez la belle blonde, et le trajet se fit au gré de leur discussion.

« Vous avez pensé à ce que vous allez lui dire ? »

« Tu peux me tutoyer… je trouve ça un peu bizarre, je vis avec vous depuis plus d'une semaine. »

« Ok, alors tu y as pensé ? »

« Eh bien… pas vraiment… Je me suis dit que ça viendrait sur le coup. Je veux juste qu'elle parle avec Niklaus, je suis sûr qu'elle tient à lui, ça crève les yeux. » Il disait cela avec un regard lointain, rempli de nostalgie au souvenir de sa relation avec Esther… ça ne lui avait pas réussi à elle, de tenir à lui.

Nik et Caroline avait la chance de pouvoir s'aimer, Caroline n'était pas marié à un tyran (elle n'était pas mariée du tout, dieu merci, ils avaient suffisamment de problèmes sur les bras). Ils pouvaient vivre heureux, et Erik ne les laisserait sûrement pas gâcher cette chance qu'il n'avait pas eue. Pour lui, la barrière professionnelle entre eux était facilement surmontable, puisqu'il était persuadé qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

« Oui, nous pouvons avoir la certitude qu'elle tient à lui, et même plus que cela, puisque Bekah m'a confié l'autre jour que Caroline avait laissé échapper ses sentiments pour notre frère. »

« Oh… et, vous l'avez dit à Nik au moins ? »

« Oui, évidemment, il a simplement répondu : 'c'est gentil à vous, mais laissez tomber, elle est quand même partie. Elle est shérif, elle ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi, c'est contre ses principes.' Après, il s'est remis à peindre et il a fait comme si on n'était pas là, Bekah et moi. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. » Déclara Erik avec sarcasme, Niklaus était incorrigible.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez la jeune femme, les deux hommes convinrent qu'Erik irait lui parler seul, pendant que Finn attendrait dans la voiture.

Quand il vit la porte, il fut satisfait de constater l'absence de judas ou de fenêtre sur la porte. Soyons clairvoyants, si elle l'avait vu, elle ne lui aurait certainement pas ouvert.

Il sonna, sachant déjà qu'elle était là, puisque sa voiture était garée devant la maison, et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, confirmant son intuition.

L'expression de Caroline en découvrant qui lui rendait visite donna à Erik l'envie de rire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire tomba, entrouvrant ses lèvres.

« Erik… »

« Caroline… » Singea-t-il « je peux entrer ? »

« Euh, oui, j'imagine. » Admit-elle, hésitante. En réalité, elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser entrer, il lui rappelait Nik, il lui rappelait qu'elle devrait bientôt prendre une décision à propos du jeune homme, il lui rappelait qu'une solution était possible, étant donné qu'il était hors de question qu'elle cesse complétement de le voir (et comme elle ne pouvait non plus faire comme s'ils ne faisaient que s'apprécier en tant qu'amis, il lui restait seulement la possibilité de faire abstraction de ses affaires professionnelles). Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile, et que cela prendrait du temps, elle ne pouvait néanmoins se résoudre à s'éloigner du jeune homme et de sa famille.

Quand ils furent tous deux assis dans le salon, Erik sur un canapé, et Caroline sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, Erik fit ce pour quoi il était venu :

« Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis ici à propos de Nik. Depuis que vous êtes partis, il reste isolé la plupart du temps, il ne parle presque plus, il ne sort quasiment jamais de son studio, il dort même dedans maintenant… Dieu merci, il prend toujours des douches, mais je me demande pour combien de temps encore. Bref, tout ça pour dire, que je sais que vous l'aimez et que manifestement, si on en croit ce que je viens de vous dire, il vous aime aussi. »

Caroline resta bouche-bée, Rebekah avait osé cracher le morceau ! Quoiqu'elle ne puisse pas lui en vouloir, après qu'elle les ait lâchés… De plus, c'est elle qui avait insisté pour que Nik se confie à elle, il l'avait fait et elle l'avait remercié en prenant la poudre d'escampette. Evidemment, il lui avait caché la vérité tout ce temps, il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité… mais c'était compréhensible qu'il ait attendu qu'ils soient plus proches pour lui révéler son mode de vie… ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on dit à la première venue, surtout quand la première venue est le shérif.

« Caroline ? » Interpella Erik, attendant toujours une que son interlocutrice ne réplique.

« …oui… je… Je l'aime, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? » Questionna-t-elle, se débattant avec elle-même.

« Je ne sais pas… Que vous passerez voir Nik demain par exemple. » Proposa-t-il l'air de rien, comme si l'idée venait de lui apparaître.

« Demain ce ne sera pas possible, je travaille… Mais, je viendrai après-demain, je suis du service de nuit. »

« D'accord, on se voit après-demain alors. » Répéta-t-il en souriant, et Caroline ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il souriait comme Nik, c'est vrai qu'il y avait indéniablement un air de famille, malgré la cicatrice ornant le visage d'Erik.

Ils se saluèrent et Erik repartit en direction de la voiture. Finn, en le voyant arriver, sut tout de suite que cela s'était passé comme ils le désiraient.

A la seconde où il ouvrit la portière, il annonça tout en prenant place :

« Elle vient après-demain. »

« On prévient Nik, ou pas ? » Demanda son frère en insérant les clefs dans le contact.

« Ne le prévenons pas, ça fera une bonne surprise… et puis, ce sera plus spontané. Il est inutile de le stresser en lui annonçant sa visite à l'avance. » Expliqua Erik après réflexion.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » Admit Finn en appuyant sur la pédale, faisant avancer le véhicule.

Comme convenu, ils ne dirent rien à Nik, et le fait qu'il ait pris l'habitude de s'isoler fut de bon augure, puisque cela les aida à garder le secret.

Le lendemain, Caroline se rendit au travail, calme en ce moment, après l'arrestation des cambrioleurs. Ils se réunirent tout de même tous dans la salle de conférence pour un débriefing de la semaine qui touchait à sa fin.

Un des collègues de Caroline était en surveillance dans un quartier de la ville où certaines 'attitudes étranges' avaient été signalées : un homme était toujours visité par les mêmes personnes, qui restaient environ une heure ou deux, il sortait rarement et quand il le faisait, c'était la plupart de temps pour plusieurs jours. Une vielle dame leur avait téléphoné, affirmant que des gens 'bizarres' rendaient visite à son voisin… 'bizarres genre malveillants' est ce qu'elle avait précisément dit.

Lorsque son collègue parla du dossier, il finit par prononcer le nom d'Erik et par ajouter qu'il avait quitté son appartement depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui fit sortir Caroline de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée.

Elle intervint par reflexe :

« Oh, je sais où il est, il est en visite chez les Mikaelson, chez qui j'étais en mission. Je ne lui ai rien trouvé de particulièrement suspect, mais je peux garder un œil sur lui, maintenant que je connais la famille… Si vous voulez. » Elle se réprimanda intérieurement pour avoir menti sur son lieu de travail, elle couvrait des criminels, parce qu'elle avait laissé ses sentiments la changer. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle aurait dû rester professionnelle, elle savait, au fond, que cela aurait été impossible. L'amour est une des nombreuses choses sur lesquelles nous n'avons pas le moindre contrôle.

L'espoir que sa requête soit acceptée contrasté avec sa culpabilité. Néanmoins, si l'affaire lui revenait, les soupçons ne se porteraient pas sur les Mikaelson (bien qu'ils eussent été fondés).

Le commissaire, après avoir médité sur la question quelques minutes, prit la parole :

« C'est d'accord Forbes, vous gardez un œil sur eux. De toute façon, tant que notre gars ne retourne pas à son appartement, on ne peut rien faire, puisque surveiller la propriété des Mikaelson de l'extérieur sans être vu est infaisable. Et vu qu'on ne peut pas non plus se permettre d'accuser les gens à tout va, votre proposition semble être la seule solution. »

Caroline jubilait, malgré la preuve apportée par cette entrevue : elle n'était pas prête à tirer un trait sur sa relation avec Niklaus Mikaelson, c'était maintenant chose sûre.

Pour apaiser sa culpabilité grandissante, elle se dit qu'elle savait que Nik était un hors-la-loi, mais qu'elle n'en avait pas la preuve et il n'aurait donc été d'aucune utilité de le dénoncer. Une petite voix dans sa tête la contredit en disant qu'elle n'aurait qu'à envoyer une brigade fouiller chez les Mikaelson, toutefois, elle préféra ne pas écouter cette voix et la faire taire (même si elle revenait régulièrement la narguer).

C'est vous dire à quel point elle était troublée par ses sentiments pour le jeune homme : elle devait choisir entre restée fidèle à son travail et trahir Nik, à l'oublier, ou continuer sa relation avec celui-ci en supportant la culpabilité qui la rongeait. La première option n'en était pas vraiment une… elle choisissait Nik avant son travail, sans hésitation. Et puis, abat la culpabilité, il n'était pas tueur à gage en plus de ça, il trafiquait seulement les œuvres d'art… cela ne causait pas grand mal. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'elle aurait cessé de tenir à lui s'il avait été un tueur à gage, mais ne s'imagina pas la situation, la sienne étant d'ores et déjà trop compliquée.

Elle alla se coucher et trouva difficilement le sommeil, anxieuse et excitée à la fois de revoir Nik le lendemain.

Le jeune homme lui aussi ne s'endormit que très tard, il n'était pas au courant de la visite de la blonde qui hantait ses pensées mais il veillé souvent tard depuis le départ de celle-ci, passant une bonne partie de ses nuits à la peindre.

Caroline avait prévu de passer dans l'après-midi, cependant, trop impatiente, elle se rendit chez les Mikaelson dans la matinée. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait été devant la porte à l'aube, mais ce n'était pas vraiment décent de déranger les gens à cette heure (ironique de parler de décence à propos de hors-la-loi).

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, ce n'est évidemment pas Nik qui se dérangea pour la lui ouvrir, ne se doutant de rien et se fichant de presque tout (tout sauf elle).

Elijah la fit rentrer et l'informa immédiatement :

« Nik est dans son studio. » Et un sourire d'encouragement étira ses lèvres.

Elle s'y rendit sans plus attendre et frappa fébrilement :

« Entrez, c'est ouvert. » Informa Nik d'un ton las, ne se fatiguant plus à verrouiller la porte, sa famille ne le dérangeait plus, ayant compris le message.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, il était de dos, en train de peindre, et elle se rapprocha, distinguant peu à peu un magnifique portrait d'elle.

Elle était maintenant juste derrière lui, à deux doigts de le toucher. Elle murmura :

« C'est magnifique. » Ceci fit réagir le jeune homme, qui reconnut immédiatement la voix présente dans tous les souvenirs qu'il se remémorer depuis plus s'une semaine.

Il se retourna brusquement, son visage à présent à quelques centimètres de celui de la belle blonde. Elle remarqua qu'il avait de la peinture un peu partout et le trouva encore plus attirant… Elle était venu parler, tirer les choses au clair, et voilà qu'elle était muette, ne sachant que dire, n'arrivant plus à pense qu'à ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Nik, voyant le regard de Caroline dériver sur celles-ci, perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait et céda à son désir omniprésent en embrassant fougueusement la jeune femme.

C'était un coup de tête, c'était irréfléchi, ils devraient parler tôt ou tard de leurs problèmes (vu comme c'était parti, ce serait plutôt tard). Caroline savait cela aussi bien que lui, mais ne parvint pas pour autant à mettre fin à leur étreinte passionnér.

Cela tombait à merveille, le canapé-lit du studio de Nik était en mode lit, puisque celui-ci y passait ses nuits et ils finirent bientôt allongés dessus, allez savoir par quel subterfuge… aucun des deux n'avait réellement entraîné l'autre et ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire quand Caroline se retrouva sous Nik. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne protesta et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent dans un baiser langoureux, leurs actions ralentirent peu à peu, laissant place à un long moment de passion dévorante.

Le lendemain, leurs problèmes seraient de retour, mais cette nuit était à propos de leurs sentiments, ils se montrèrent leur amour mutuel, le manque ressenti durant leur courte séparation, tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient exprimer par les mots. Ils ne pensèrent bientôt plus au dilemme que présentait leur relation, ils ne pensaient qu'à leurs corps ne faisant qu'un, qu'à leurs peaux douces et chaudes l'une contre l'autre, ils ne pensaient plus aux obstacles, ils se contentaient de s'aimer.

**AN :**** Voili-voilou. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, à me donner votre avis. J'espère avoir autant de reviews que la dernière fois. Passez une bonne journée (ou nuit),**

**A la prochaine, **

**Claire.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN :**** Wow, alors là, j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews et ça a illuminé ma semaine, j'espère que vous continuerez comme ça :**

**SweetyK :**** Merci, ravie que ça te plaise… Si j'étais toi, je ne m'inquièterais pas trop pour Erik… pour Nik et Caroline par contre, disons que le chemin jusqu'au happy end n'est pas encore terminé. **

**Klausforever81 :**** Merci, ça me rassure que tu aies aimé le chapitre parce que bizarrement je trouvais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait… la scène d'amour, je n'étais pas trop sûre non plus, du coup je suis ravie que tu l'aies trouvé à ton goût. Ah, et **_**le rouge et le noir**_**, très bon choix (il faudrait que je lise le deuxième tome, mais pour l'instant la prof de français nous a donné assez de livres comme ça, et je suis loin de m'en plaindre).**

**Guest2 :**** merci, voilà la suite.**

**Klaroliiine :**** Merci, bah oui elle ne pouvait pas lui résister plus longtemps (déjà là, on se demande comment elle a fait pour tenir) et je suis très flattée que tu trouves ma fic parfaite, bien que rien ne soit vraiment parfait… surtout que je ne sentais pas trop le dernier chapitre.**

**Sabrina :**** Merci, voilà la discussion, et moi aussi je fais souvent des danses de la joie. ^^**

**Marie :**** Merci, oui ils ont conclu (et ce qui devait arriver arriva xD), bon chapitre.**

**Rubi23 :**** Merci, eh bien ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, par contre tu as écrit Damon et Bonnie au lieu de Klaus et Caroline… enfin je crois, mais c'est que tu es sûrement fan de ce couple, donc c'est compréhensible lol. **

**Bibi :**** Merci, je n'étais pas sûre de la scène d'amour, donc je suis rassurée et Erik est venu au feeling, donc contente qu'il te plaise. Voilà la suite.**

**Folle de Klaro : ****Merci, ne t'inquiète pas, rien de vraiment grave n'arrivera aux persos, de toute façon je suis une adepte du happy end.**

**Sanaa :**** Merci, j'espère que l'attente n'est pas trop longue… je sais qu'elle doit l'être, ça me fait la même chose quand j'aime une fic, je fais au plus vite avec les cours, voilà la suite.**

**Klaroenforce :**** Merci, je t'imagine en crise devant ton ordi lol. Voilà la suite, j'ai fait au plus vite (ça rime, mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès).**

**MissEdington :**** Merci, ça va être dur de faire mieux avec ce chapitre si le dernier était ton préféré, mais bon, je vais essayer de faire au mieux. **

**Chic et glamour :**** Merci, ravie que ça te plaise autant. L'idée de Caroline en shérif est venue comme ça, comme la plupart de mes idées (je ne sais pas comment va finir le chapitre que j'écris, la plupart du temps). Bon chapitre. PS : Elena m'agace également, comme de plus en plus de gens je crois.**

**TheOriginals :**** Merci, et oui, je pense que Nik mérite un peu d'encouragement paternel lol, bonne lecture.**

**Lilas :**** Merci, désolée de ne pas avoir fait durer le moment plus longtemps mais ça aurait été compliqué en évitant les lemon, et je ne sais honnêtement pas combien de chapitres il reste, ça dépendra de comment l'histoire tournera et aussi des reviews.**

**GossipGirl :**** Merci, contente que mon style te plaise, Elena m'énerve beaucoup aussi et je suis touchée que tu me trouves talentueuse.**

**LovelyNad13 :**** Merci, c'est super que leur nuit t'aies plus et bon… je suis un peu jeune pour avoir envie de passer la nuit avec Nik mais ça ne m'empêche pas de mater Klaus à chaque fois que je le vois (le Klaroline est le seul truc qui reste intéressant dans la série, à mon avis). Et dire que mes copines ne le trouvent pas beau ! Comment est-ce possible ? Il faut consulter un ophtalmo d'urgence je crois xD (surtout qu'elles pensent que Tyler est canon… O_o entre Klaus et Tyler, il n'y a pas photo). J'ai fini de radoter, il fallait que je raconte ça parce que je me sens seule à trouver Klaus beau quand on parle de ça. **

**Olivia :**** Merci, que de compliments, team Klaroline on est d'accord et Tyler… même pas en rêve quoi (d'ailleurs je l'ai légèrement sacqué dans le premier chapitre… mais on a rien vu, dire que, comme je le dis au-dessus, mes copines le trouve beau… no comment). Bref, bonne lecture.**

**Samia75 :**** Merci, ravie que ça t'aies plus et contente que tu aies pris le temps de laisser une review. Bien sûr team Klaroline, c'est juste LE couple de vampire diaries (parce que, Elena… juste pas possible).**

**Frenchgirl :**** Merci, c'est vrai que Erik est bien utile dans cette fic, j'ai bien fait de l'y intégrer xD.**

**Sybilline :**** Merci, et oui, le Klaroline est un rêve qui (connaissant les scénaristes) n'est malheureusement pas prêt d'arriver.**

**Kate :**** Merci, contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices (et revieweuses), j'ai fait au plus vite.**

**Wow, ça y est, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, sur ce, bonne lecture,**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

Caroline se réveilla dans les bras protecteurs de Nik, sa tête sur son torse que la respiration faisait monter et descendre. Cette nuit, aucun cauchemar n'était venu troubler le jeune homme, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu les circonstances.

S'être donné l'un à l'autre allait peut-être compliquer les choses qui l'étaient déjà bien assez, Caroline ne pouvait cependant regretter leur nuit et considérer leur première fois comme une erreur. Cette nuit s'était avérée être la meilleure nuit de sa vie et elle soupira de désespoir, souhaitant qu'ils se soient rencontrés dans des conditions différentes, souhaitant qu'il ne soit pas un hors-la-loi.

Elle laissa courir ses doigts fins sur la peau de Nik, ce qui réveilla celui-ci et il l'embrassa sur le front, ne pouvant atteindre ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien, love. »

Elle se tut après ce bref échange et se perdit dans ses réflexions, ce qui n'échappa guère au jeune homme qui remarqua son regard lointain.

« Tu vas bien Caroline ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle sans grande conviction, et on ne peut convaincre quelqu'un de ce dont on n'est pas sûr soi-même.

« Attends, on la refait, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle soupira pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, redoutant la discussion qu'ils devraient avoir tôt ou tard (elle aurait préféré la seconde option).

Suite au silence prolongé de la belle blonde, qui ne savait comment exprimer ses sentiments, Nik en conclut :

« Tu regrettes, c'est ça ? »

Caroline prit un air vexé :

« Ne redis jamais une chose pareille ! Je ne regrette en rien cette nuit, c'était magique… »

Il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle, et fut soulagé de le lui entendre dire… notamment parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait.

« Alors où est le problème ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y en a pas, je le vois dans tes yeux. » Interrogea-t-il avec un regard inquisiteur.

Son interlocutrice ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt et répéta ce petit manège deux ou trois fois, ce qu'elle fit bien de cesser ou elle aurait très vite ressemblée à un poisson rouge.

« Je… je me demande seulement ce qu'on va faire maintenant… On ne peut pas faire comme si de rien était… J'ai déjà dû vous couvrir au commissariat hier… et je me sens coupable… et j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je… je ne sais pas si on peut avoir un avenir ensemble… et, ça me brise le cœur. » Les larmes commencèrent à couler, elle était cependant soulagée d'avoir confié à Nik ce qui l'inquiéter, elle avait fait sa part du travail.

Le jeune homme devait maintenant faire la sienne, ce qui lui était moins facile qu'à Caroline.

Il sentit ses larmes couler sur son torse et le malaise ressenti l'autre soir lorsqu'elle avait pleuré revint immédiatement, il eut l'impression désagréable que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. La compassion était une émotion nouvelle pour lui, puisqu'il n'y avait généralement pas de place pour celle-ci dans le milieu où il était né.

« Mon cœur, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît. » Tenta-t-il, ce qui eut pour résultat de transformer ses pleurs silencieux en sanglots.

Nik ne savait que faire et essayait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour calmer Caroline. Il lui caressa les cheveux, la serra plus fort dans ses bras, lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, en évitant le 'tout va bien' étant donné qu'il s'était promis de ne plus lui mentir.

Elle se détendit peu à peu et reprit une respiration normale, toutefois, il était évident que son moral n'allait pas mieux simplement parce qu'elle s'était calmée.

Nik était lui aussi très ému, bien que les larmes lui restent au bord des yeux sans jamais couler, et s'excusa auprès de Caroline :

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir t'offrir une relation normale, sans dilemme, sans culpabilité, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que de travailler dans l'illégalité, je me suis toujours plus occupé du business que des études, je ne sais faire que ça… et sans moi, mes frères et ma sœur n'auront plus de travail non plus… si on peut appeler ça un travail. »

« Je sais que c'est compliqué entre nous… mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es né dans le milieu. » Assura Caroline.

« Si, justement, c'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute si tu es ici aujourd'hui, à hésiter entre ta carrière et moi, à te sentir coupable… j'aurais dû rester éloigné de toi_ » Il allait continuer mais fut brusquement coupé lorsque Caroline s'écarta vivement de lui pour le gifler :

« Comment tu oses dire ça ! Je ne t'ai pas obligé à coucher avec moi que je sache. »

Elle avait l'air furax et descendit du lit, dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Nik, qui s'était de suite redressé, lui attrapa le poignet.

« Caroline, attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » Il regarda le bras de la blonde, retenu par sa main et dit en secouant la tête :

« Tu vois, je recommence… j'aurais dû te laisser partir, mais j'ai agi comme un égoïste à nouveau en te retenant… Parce-que… je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas te perdre. » Sa phrase se finit dans un murmure, sa gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Caroline s'assit à côté du jeune homme, soudainement calmée, surprise même, après ses explications.

« Je préfère nettement rester avec toi et nos problèmes, plutôt que de ne plus te revoir parce que tu m'aurais blessée… soi-disant pour mon bien. Suis-je bien claire ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche. » Affirma-t-il en baissant les yeux comme un enfant qu'on vient de gronder.

Il releva la tête en entendant l'estomac de Caroline gargouiller et proposa :

« Petit déjeuner ? »

« Ce ne serait pas de refus ».

Ils se rendirent donc à la cuisine, où toute la maisonnée était attablée et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le couple, dont les activités nocturnes n'étaient pas passées inaperçues.

Kol regardait son frère en haussant les sourcils subjectivement, un sourire taquin étirant ses lèvres. Une de ses remarques désobligeantes lui brûlait les lèvres et, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour l'exprimer, Rebekah (qui était assise à côté de lui) lui asséna un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes.

« Aye ! » La jeune femme toussa pour couvrir la protestation bruyante de son cadet.

La cuisine, animée quelques minutes plus tôt par diverses discussions, était maintenant totalement silencieuse.

Caroline prit place à côté de Rebelah comme si de rien était et Nik, roulant des yeux dans un geste d'exaspération, déclara :

« Vous pouvez parler, de toute façon, on sait que vous savez ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, alors n'en parlons plus… » Puis voyant que ses frères et sa sœur continuaient de fixer soit lui soit Caroline, « Et puis arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça… on a fait l'amour, on n'a pas assassiné tout un village. »

La mâchoire de Caroline tomba, n'en revenant pas qu'il est dit ça à toute sa famille. Kol, qui vit là le moment idéal pour place une remarque agaçante, la rassura (à la mode Kol bien sûr) :

« Ne fais pas cette tête Caroline, on était tous au courant… on était dans la maison… »

Nik qui était toujours debout, passa derrière lui et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête, avant de prendre place à côté d'Erik, qui chuchota :

« Bien joué fiston. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau, mais ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait en repensant à la nuit de rêve qu'il avait passée.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils prirent une douche commune, en tout bien tout honneur et partagèrent ainsi un moment de tendresse bien qu'ils ne sachent pas où les mènerait leur relation.

Nik mit fin au baiser qu'il partageait jusqu'alors avec Caroline et attrapa une serviette avant d'y enrouler la belle blonde et de l'embrasser à nouveau (ce qui lui valut un gémissement appréciateur).

« Il va falloir que je m'habille où je vais me faire tuer par le commissaire, déjà que je ne me suis pas pointée pour ma garde de nuit et que je dois trouver une excuse… » Se justifia-t-elle en mettant fin au baiser.

« Mm » admit-il à contre cœur en posant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

« Oh et, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'ai dû vous couvrir au commissariat hier… en fait, il y a un gars qui surveillait l'immeuble de ton père… ce qui est je suppose la raison de sa venue ici… et non à cause de son appartement inhabitable… (Insérer regard noir) et j'ai repris l'affaire… cependant je vous conseille d'être prudents. »

« On est toujours prudent, love, mais il vaut mieux que je prévienne tout le monde.

Ils s'habillèrent dans le calme et la sérénité, appréciant le silence, et Nik descendit raccompagner Caroline à la porte, où ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant de longues minutes (vous n'en serez pas surpris, j'en suis certaine).

Quand la porte fut refermée, ils soupirèrent chacun de leurs côtés : ils avaient la preuve qu'il était possible de se sentir à sa place avec une personne qui devrait vous être incompatible. Caroline était shérif, elle aurait pu le quitter, les dénoncer, il était censé représenté tout ce qu'elle détestait, elle qui était une ennemie du crime… et pourtant elle en était tombée amoureuse, et lui aussi, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à l'admettre (tout le monde avait remarqué de toute façon, sauf peut-être Caroline, c'est l'ironie du sort).

Ils étaient donc tiraillés entre le bonheur et les obstacles que la vie avait placés devant celui-ci, l'enquête sur Erik en était d'ailleurs un nouveau, et il se décida à en parler dès que toute la famille serait réunie.

Cela arriva en fin d'après-midi, alors que tout le monde avait décidé de regarder la télé dans le salon, se disputant comme à l'accoutumé à propos du programme.

Nik ne réussit pas à surmonter les piaillements de ses frères et sœur en parlant normalement et siffla bruyamment, ce qui eut l'effet escompté en attirant leur attention.

« Caroline m'a appris que les flics avaient lancés une planque devant chez Erik, ce qu'on soupçonnait déjà et qu'elle a réussi à récupérer l'enquête… Cela pose quand même un certain nombre de problèmes : on va devoir être deux fois plus discret pour les transactions, éviter d'attirer l'attention tout en l'attirant un peu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. »

« Elijah fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« Oui, mais on ne peut rien y faire. »

« Nous savons très bien toi et moi qu'on peut y faire quelque chose et que tu dis ça pour ne pas me faire de peine… mais c'est inutile, j'ai déjà pensé à la solution… et c'est notre seule solution. »

Erik, attristé d'être la cause du malheur de son fils, encore une fois (puisqu'il ne se pardonnait pas de l'avoir laissé toutes ces années), s'excusa :

« Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas impliqué dans mes problèmes ils en seraient encore à me surveiller et vous n'auriez pas eu l'attention sur vous. »

Il ne pouvait plus se rendre, la police sachant qu'il était de la famille de Nik, sinon il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons, je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas, et si tu avais fini en prison, on serait bien avancé. » C'était pour Nik une façon de sous-entendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être séparé de son père après leurs récentes retrouvailles.

Le mal était fait, la police était à présent désireuse de briser le mystère qu'était les Mikaelson, ils n'avaient plus qu'un moyen d'empêcher cela… ou tout du moins de limiter les dégâts. Et, vous pouvez me croire, ce moyen n'annoncerait rien de bon pour la relation naissante que Nik entretenait avec une certaine blonde.

**AN :**** Voilà, encore un problème, je sais, je ne suis pas très sympa avec mes persos sur ce coup là mais je sais aussi que certaines d'entre vous veulent une relation compliquée (je trouve ça intéressant aussi), donc voilà la complication. J'espère avoir votre avis, passez une bonne journée (ou nuit),**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN :**** Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont donné leur avis et je les en remercie, ça me motive vraiment (d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais posté aussi souvent). Merci aussi aux alertes et favorites.**

**SweetyK :**** Merci, c'est bien que tu aimes les problèmes (c'est à peine étrange comme phrase), le Klaroline, c'était mon moment romantisme, j'aime les trucs mignons comme ça xD.**

**NinaConstantinova :**** Merci et ce n'est pas grave, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Moi aussi j'aime les relations compliquées (uniquement dans la fiction, bien sûr, je ne suis ni sadique ni masochiste). Bah le plan est un peu pourri, mais espérons que le chapitre 15 te plaise tout de même.**

**Klausforever81 :**** Merci, dans la série, il aurait probablement tué quiconque aurait eu le malheur de tomber sur son chemin, mais oublions son côté psychopathe cinq minutes xD. J'ai été bien contente de dire à mon amie ce matin que plusieurs de mes revieweuses étaient d'accord avec moi à propos de Tyler, mdr (c'était le petit moment vampire diaries de la permanence entre les exos de maths et **_**la cantatrice chauve**_**). Wow, compliments, compliments, ça fait du bien de temps en temps lol. Et ma mère n'arrête pas de me parler de lord anglais quand je lui dis que ça me plairait de vivre en Angleterre (entre nous je ne dis pas non, surtout s'il ressemble à Joseph Morgan). **

**Kate :**** Merci, je suis ravie que la fic te plaise, et c'est sûr, leur relation n'est pas simple. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira (ça devient encore moins simple).**

**Samia75 :**** Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu sautes de joie par rapport à ma fic, et oui, leur relation est compliquée (elle n'en a pas que l'air), mais n'ayez crainte, le Klaroline sera toujours vainqueur (c'est nulle comme devise, mais c'en est une).**

**Sybilline :**** Merci, je suis complétement d'accord, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, il n'y a qu'eux qui n'ont pas encore intégré l'idée. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. **

**LovelyNad13 :**** Merci, ah la la, ce Klaus, espérons que la claque l'ait réveillé xD. Voilà la suite, qui sera, je croise les doigts, à ton goût. **

**MissEdington :**** Merci, contente que le moment entre Nik et Caroline t'ait plu, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Chic et Glamour :**** Merci, je crois que j'ai fait encore plus vite avec ce chapitre (je pense que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de poster demain, il faudrait que je pense à faire mes devoirs). Voili-voilou, et du piquant : en veux-tu ? En voilà (mdr, je divague un peu).**

**The Originals :**** Merci, contente que mon style te plaise, oui j'aime bien les petits moments familiaux, ça amène un peu de légèreté dans ce monde de brutes lol. Et à propos d'Elena, on est tout à fait d'accord, j'ai l'impression qu'elle aime bien souffrir parce qu'elle peut jouer les martyrs et avoir toute l'attention sur elle. Bref, je m'énerve contre elle quasiment une fois par jour, il ne faut pas faire attention. **

**Bibi :**** Merci pour la review et pour le compliment. Ce sont des âmes sœurs pour qui les ennuis commencent, ou plutôt se poursuivent, les pauvres, on est des sadiques. Voilà la suite. **

**Klaroenforce :**** Merci, j'ai des fans, youpi. Des obstacles, pour en avoir, il y en a xD. Et de rien, j'adore écrire, ça me détend. **

**GossipGirl :**** Merci, il était un peu plus court que les deux précédents je pense mais à peu près de longueur équivalente aux autres lol. Celui-ci est un peu plus long (d'environ cinq cents mots il me semble). Et maintenant, le nouveau chapitre. **

**Sanaa :**** Merci, wow, génialissime c'est du compliment. Je suis très heureuse de ton enthousiasme et je pense que ma fiction sera très longue si j'ai toujours autant de reviews comme celles-ci puisqu'elles sont ma motivation. Par contre, je ne garantis pas que je pourrais toujours poster autant (deux fois par semaine actuellement) avec les cours, mais je ferais de mon mieux.**

**Lilas :**** Merci, je sais c'est méchant de tout déverser sur eux, mais bon, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire lol, en plus j'ai promis un happy end, ils auraient pu tomber sur pire, franchement. Bonne lecture.**

**Frenchgirl :**** Merci, contente que tu te sois régalée, j'aime bien les moments tout mignons et les baffes aussi, c'est à croire (non mais c'est vrai en plus, je trouve ça intense et tout quand il y en a… que dans le sens fille/garçon bien sûr, sinon c'est frapper sur moins fort que soi, physiquement j'entends, je radote, faut pas faire attention, c'est la fatigue.)**

**Marie :**** Merci, je trouve que les relations familiales sont très importantes, et j'espère que tu vas presque danser de nouveau en voyant ce chapitre arriver xD.**

**Sabrina :**** Merci, ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire d'amour est cent pour cent garantie (je ne triche pas sur la marchandise, mdr). Je suis ravie de te faire sourire grâce à ma fic, même si la fin du chapitre à tout cassé… mais ce n'est que pour que tu souries encore plus quand il se passera un truc positif. Ce chapitre aura probablement l'effet inverse, puisqu'il commence plutôt mal et finit à peu près bien (c'est vague, mais il ne faut pas gâcher le chapitre xD). **

**Silver :**** Merci, voilà le nouveau chapitre (je dis toujours ça, on se doute mais bon, il faut bien trouver quelque chose pour enchaîner).**

**MrsMorgan :**** Merci, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a des fois où la fainéantise ça me connaît. Wow, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, la psychologie m'intéresse beaucoup, je constate que ça se voit (après tout on dit souvent qu'on en apprend beaucoup sur quelqu'un en lisant ce qu'il écrit). J'espère que le chapitre 15 sera à ton goût. **

**Voili-voilou chers lecteurous (whoula, je suis vraiment fatiguée moi). **

**On se voit en bas.**

« Tu es sûr que tu tiendras le coup Nik ? » Demanda Elijah pour la énième fois après qu'ils aient discuté de leur situation… cette enquête n'annonçait rien de bon, cela allait de soi.

Tous les Mikaelson savaient pertinemment que Nik avait raison : la seule solution était de quitter Mystic Falls :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je ne peux pas mettre tout le monde en danger : on pourrait finir en prison, Caroline se ferait virer pour nous avoir couverts… » Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir causé du tort à la belle blonde, il s'en voulait d'ailleurs déjà pour l'avoir entraîné dans ses affaires frauduleuses.

Erik se sentait responsable de tous ces problèmes, les frères de Nik avaient la mine grave (même Kol) et Rebekah semblait très ennuyée par toute cette histoire.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui proposerais pas de venir avec nous ? »

« Bien sûr Bekah, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de tout lâché pour vivre dans l'illégalité, c'est le rêve de tous shérifs, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? » Lâcha Nik, désabusé.

« C'est bon, je voulais juste t'aider. » Rétorqua Rebekah sèchement, visiblement affectée par le cynisme de son frère aîné.

Celui-ci, voyant qu'il avait blessé la jeune femme par son manque de délicatesse, soupira et baissa les yeux, fixant ses chaussures dans un moment d'embarras :

« Je suis désolé, je… » Commença-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu ne le pensais pas et que tu extériorisais ta frustration. » Le rassura la blonde.

Kol, qui gérait mal la sentimentalité ambiante qui venait de s'installer se sentit obligé, comme à son habitude, de faire de l'humour (humour qui, il faut bien le dire, ne plaisait pas toujours à sa famille) :

« Wow, Bekah, on dirait que tu as avalé un livre de psychologie ! »

La concernée lui lança un regard noir qui lui passa l'envie d'ironiser et lui ordonna :

« Ferme-la Kol. » Sur un ton qui aurait fait fuir une bande de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Il vaut mieux partir le plus tôt possible, cela évitera une avancée de l'enquête, et nous pourrons prétendre que nous ne savions absolument pas que la police gardait un œil sur nous… c'est parfait. » Annonça Finn… C'était parfait, mis à part pour Niklaus. Mais Finn se dit que plus tôt ils partiraient, moins ce serait dur pour lui de laisser Caroline, il aurait moins de souvenirs d'elle.

Le pauvre ne se doutait pas qu'il était déjà attaché à elle comme s'il la connaissait depuis sa naissance, il l'avait dans la peau.

Elijah contacta une agence de déménagement qui passerait prendre les meubles la semaine suivante. Il fut convenu qu'ils emménageraient à New-York, puisque c'était une grande ville, très attirante et que cela ne paraitrait donc pas suspect qu'ils s'y installent… à la différence d'un coin de campagne paumé dans le Missouri.

Dans l'après-midi, ils commencèrent à emballer les meubles et ce qu'ils contenaient, ne laissant que le strict minimum pour les jours précédents le déménagement. En rangeant les tiroirs de son bureau, Nik tomba sur les nombreux portraits qu'il avait faits de Caroline et les contempla quelques instants avant de les ranger hâtivement en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Quand il fut l'heure de dîner, la quasi-totalité de ses affaires étaient emballées et il s'assit à table, silencieux, les yeux fixés sur son assiette où il tripotait la nourriture de sa fourchette sans pour autant la manger.

Elijah s'éclaircit la gorge, redoutant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, sachant cependant qu'il devait le faire :

« Hum… Nik… As-tu prévenu Caroline ? »

Son frère ne releva la tête qu'à l'entente du nom de la belle blonde et se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Et, tu vas le faire ou… ? » Insista-t-il.

« Oui. » fut tout ce qu'Elijah obtint pour réponse.

Nik se disait que cela serait plus facile pour tous les deux s'il agissait lâchement en glissant une lettre sous sa porte. Toutefois, il ne put se résigné à ne pas la voir une dernière fois avant de quitter la ville, même si la séparation n'en deviendrait que plus douloureuse.

Après le repas, il se rendit chez Caroline et attendit, assis sur les marches de son porche, qu'elle ne rentre du travail.

Quand ceci se produisit, elle vit de loin que le jeune homme à qui elle avait pensé toute la journée l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte et cela la fit sourire. Toutefois, sa joie s'évapora brusquement quand elle fut assez près pour constater qu'il avait l'air nerveux, se tordant les mains comme il l'avait fait en lui avouant qui il était. Vous l'aurez donc compris, Caroline savait pertinemment que quelque chose allait mal.

Nik la vit arriver à son tour et se leva précipitamment, le stress montant encore d'un cran, sa présence rendant réel ce qu'il devrait lui annoncer quelques minutes plus tard.

« Nik, que fais-tu ici ? Pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir, mais je ne t'attendais pas. »

« Il faut que je te parle. » Déclara-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, autre signe de nervosité.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'une fille déteste entendre ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, de moins en moins rassurée par le comportement de Nik.

« Eh bien, je pense que tu vas détester… » Bien joué, c'est très rassurant ce que tu viens de dire Banane, se récrimina-t-il, cependant, il tenait sa promesse en lui disant la vérité.

Caroline déglutit bruyamment et ouvrit sa porte :

« Entre. »

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur et ils prirent place sur le canapé du salon. Nik se releva presque immédiatement, surprenant Caroline, et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

« Voilà » commença-t-il sans perdre de temps, ou il craignait de se dégonfler :

« Tu nous as dit que la police commençait à enquêter sur mon père… et on ne peut pas prendre de risque… on va devoir quitter Mystic Falls. »

« Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! Quand ? » S'écria-t-elle avec un regard ahuri.

« Nous partons la semaine prochaine. » Informa-t-il, débitant les mots aussi vite qu'il le put, pensant que cela adoucirait leur sens… il avait tort.

Quelque chose s'était brisé chez Caroline, elle restait complétement silencieuse et immobile, la bouche entrouverte. Si elle avait su qu'il partirait, elle ne lui aurait rien dit, cela aurait cependant été très égoïste de sa part, et il valait mieux le savoir loin et sain et sauf, plutôt qu'ici, derrière les barreaux : quand on aime quelqu'un on doit le laisser partir. Elle avait simplement du mal à accepter que ce ne soit si tôt (elle l'ignorait, mais aussi tard que c'eut été, elle aurait toujours trouvé cela trop tôt).

Ils venaient de prendre un pas décisif dans leur relation, il lui avait confié des secrets qu'il n'avait confiés à personne en dehors de sa famille, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, et maintenant, il allait partir. Leur histoire prenait fin après avoir à peine commencé.

Elle était perdue dans son désespoir et ne disait mot, ce qui inquiéta Niklaus :

« Caroline ? »

« … »

« Caroline ? » Répéta-t-il en secouant légèrement ses épaules.

« Va-t'en » Dit-elle sèchement.

« Mais… Caroline… » Voulut-il se justifier.

« Va-t'en » Réitéra-t-elle et elle tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Ses explications étaient probablement valables, mais elle n'avait actuellement pas la force de les écouter. Elle avait seulement besoin de solitude, quand il serait parti, elle en aurait à revendre et s'en morfondrait, mais pour l'instant, elle était anéantie par la nouvelle.

Il baissa la tête en signe de défaite et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant d'obéir à sa demande et de s'en aller. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter, mais cela n'aurait rien changé, il partirait de toute façon.

Dès que la porte eut claqué, Caroline laissa les larmes couler et se coucha sur le canapé, où elle passa la nuit, le moindre mouvement lui semblant insurmontable.

Nik fut submergé par une vague d'émotions où prédominait le désespoir et démarra sa voiture en trombe, laissant la vitesse lui changer les idées (ou plutôt les annihiler). Il monta directement à sa chambre après avoir passé la porte du manoir, attirant l'attention de sa famille sans vraiment la surprendre.

Les Mikaelson et Erik étaient réunis dans le salon, attendant le retour de Nik, mais n'ayant pas prévu ce qu'ils feraient quand celui-ci serait rentré.

« J'y vais. » Annonça Erik, sachant que Niklaus avait besoin de lui, mais sachant aussi qu'il aurait préféré être seul (enfin, c'était Nik).

Il entra sans frapper, il ne faut pas se gêner, après tout. Nik était à son bureau, son crayon courant furieusement sur le papier, si vite qu'on aurait cru à un simple griffonnage, mais en se rapprochant, Erik put constater qu'il n'en était rien.

Il vit d'abord le dos d'un homme, puis une jeune femme qui, bien qu'elle soit partiellement cachée, ressemblait fortement à Caroline. Après quelques minutes, il comprit que son fils avait dessiné un parloir de prison avec d'un côté Caroline et de l'autre lui-même (on ne voyait que son dos, mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un géni pour comprendre à qui il appartenait).

Niklaus avait, évidemment, remarqué la présence de son père mais n'y prêta pas attention, ce dernier venait ici pour lui tirer les vers du nez et il ne lui rendrait certainement pas la tâche facile : il allait en baver.

Après un moment de silence, Erik se lança :

« Ça n'a pas était trop dur Niklaus ? » Il connaissait la réponse à cette question, néanmoins, il fallait commencer quelque part.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. » Répliqua-t-il sans lever le nez de sa feuille. Il ne mentait pas : elle aurait pu le gifler de nouveau, lui cracher au visage, l'insulter… il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'aurait pas préféré ce genre de réaction : elle se serait défoulée sur le coup puis se serait calmée. Alors qu'elle avait préféré intériorisé ses sentiments et qu'elle continuerait de lui en vouloir pour dieu sait combien de temps.

« Et, tu gères ça comment ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Mouais. »

Il continuait à dessiner, s'il ne restait pas occupé en permanence, il finirait par craquer, et il en était hors de question… pas deux fois.

« Oh, allons, crache le morceau, je commence à te connaître. »

Nik laissa échapper un grognement, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leurs questions ? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un moment de répit ? Et puis, ils auraient dû se rendre compte à présent que tout allait de travers depuis qu'il avait commencé à partager des choses qui ne regardaient que lui.

Il s'énerva soudain, quittant brutalement sa chaise, faisant sursauter son père :

« J'en ai marre, marre de toutes ces histoires, je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix ! Est-ce que c'est si compliqué ?! » Il se passait la main sur le visage, se tenant maintenant juste en face de son père qui le regardait tristement. Il avait de la peine pour son fils et resta où il était, tenant absolument à le consoler puisque c'était de sa faute s'ils devaient partir.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois et ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul sous l'effet de surprise, avant de se rapprocher d'Erik et de lui rendre son étreinte avec hésitation.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes (il ne faut pas pousser tout de même), et Erik s'excusa, encore une fois :

« Je suis vraiment désolé… tout ça, c'est de ma faute. »

« Mais non, on ne reste jamais bien longtemps au même endroit, c'est trop risqué, on aurait fini par déménager de toute façon. »

Nik le rassurait, regrettant d'avoir déversé sa frustration sur son père, sous forme de colère.

« Il faut que j'y aille, je reviens dans un quart d'heure. » Nik prit le dessin qu'il venait de terminer et un crayon avant de repartir d'où il était arrivé moins d'une heure auparavant.

Il conduisit jusqu'à chez Caroline et, une fois arrivé à destination, il ne chercha pas à voir la blonde mais écrivit une courte phrase au dos de son dessin avant de le mettre sous la porte.

Il alla se coucher dès qu'il fut rentré, l'heure tardive l'empêchant de faire quoi que soit d'autre. Il ne trouva pourtant pas le sommeil, bien qu'il fût extrêmement fatigué de cette journée éprouvante.

Caroline s'endormit, pleurant encore à cause de son entrevue avec Nik et ne découvrit donc le dessin que le lendemain. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser, sachant de suite de qui il était, et elle put lire en retournant la feuille :

« Parle-moi, je t'en prie. » Cette phrase était en accord avec le parloir représenté. Le message que Nik avait voulu transmettre fut compris par Caroline : il voulait qu'elle parle avec lui, qu'elle profite des derniers jours qu'il leur restait. Il voulait aussi dire qu'il ne lui souhaitait pas de vivre comme lui, de devoir mentir, se cacher, de devoir se parler à travers une vitre, si cela tournait mal.

Cela lui fit maudire la situation de Nik à nouveau, elle fut néanmoins très touchée par ce message et décida qu'il avait raison : à quoi bon perdre le peu de temps de bonheur qu'il leur restait à être en colère, puisque ceci n'y changerait rien. La vie est courte, il faut en profiter.

Elle suivit donc cette résolution et se rendit chez les Mikaelson à la minute à laquelle elle fut prête. Elle sonna et Kol lui ouvrit la porte et l'accueillit… sans blague, sans clin d'œil, sans sourire aguicheur, sans rien faire d'agaçant en somme… était-il malade ?

Caroline le regardait bizarrement depuis qu'il avait ouvert et il demanda :

« Quoi, j'ai une feuille de salade coincée entre les dents ? »

Ouf, elle était rassurée.

« Oh, non, rien. »

« Nik est dans sa chambre, il n'a pas émergé depuis hier. »

Elle sourit au benjamin de la tribu des Mikaelson et monta les marches jusqu'à une chambre qu'elle connaissait maintenant comme sa poche, elle rougit en repensant à tous les moments qu'elle y avait passés, leur premier baiser, leur première fois… que de bons, d'excellents souvenirs.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte, au cas où il dormirait encore :

« Entrez. »

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur elle, Nik se redressa vivement et sauta hors du lit. Vu ses yeux rouges à moitié fermés, soit il venait de se réveiller, soit il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup (pour ne pas dire pas du tout).

« Tu voulais qu'on parle, parlons. »

**AN :**** Hé oui, je finis ce chapitre comme ça parce-que j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite, mais aussi parce que la soirée est bien avancée xD. N'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions et à me donner votre avis (ça me ferait vraiment plaisir). Passez une bonne journée, ou nuit,**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN :**** Hey, merci à tous les reviewers et aux gens qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic. **

_**IMPORTANT :**_** Si vous ne voulez rien savoir sur le chapitre avant de le lire, je vous conseille de lire mes réponses à vos reviews après… C'est là que je me dis que j'aurais pu les mettre après, mais trop tard mdr.**

**KlausForever81 :**** Merci encore pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. Bon, je me dois de t'avouer que tu vas probablement croire que tout est fini pour eux dans ce chapitre… mais tu auras un happy end, je l'ai dit et je le répète xD. Je me demande si ce chapitre n'est pas un peu mélodramatique… mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite… passons, je n'en dit pas trop. Non, je n'ai pas lu **_**Dan Brown**_**, généralement je ne lis du théâtre que quand on me le demande à l'école puisque je préfère les romans (par contre, je vais allais au théâtre cette année, je suis pressée, parce-que je pense que c'est mieux à voir qu'à lire). Malgré tout, j'ai beaucoup aimé **_**la cantatrice chauve **_**et je pense qu'il en sera de même pour **_**en attendant Godot**_** de Beckett, que j'ai commencé. Ah et, tes copines ont bon goût mdr. Bon, je te laisse à ta lecture. **

**Gossip Girl :**** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves mon style aussi bon. Tu vas probablement aimer ce chapitre, même si tu me détesteras un peu à la fin aussi… mais j'ai promis le happy end… je rappelle parce que je pense que pas mal de gens en douteront en lisant ce chapitre xD**

**Marie :**** Merci, ne devient pas folle, je m'en voudrais d'avoir attenté à ta santé mentale, voilà la suite.**

**NinaConstantinova :**** Merci et ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, et je suis très contente que tu laisses une autre review. Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon imagination m'emmène parfois un peu loin également… mais un meurtre aurait aggravé leur situation, et je trouve qu'ils sont déjà assez dans la mouise… non sans blague xD Je suis ravie que tu aies trouvé le dernier chapitre génial, pour l'interprétation du dessin, moi aussi je me demande comment j'ai eu cette idée (j'ai d'abord pensé au parloir parce-que c'est ce que Nik dessinait quand je me suis imaginée la scène, et l'interprétation est venue après, au fil du chapitre… je suis bizarre comme ça des fois, il ne faut pas faire attention).**

**The Originals :**** Merci beaucoup, ne soit pas triste, tout finira par s'arranger, c'est marrant tu es la deuxième personne qui pense que le dessin était une bonne idée, et je suis contente parce-que ça m'est venu comme ça. Bref, voilà la suite.**

**Frenchgirl :**** Merci, ne perds pas espoir, ça va bien se passer (un jour prochain). J'espère que tu dévoreras également ce chapitre.**

**Chic et Glamour :**** Merci beaucoup, et évidemment ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et ils s'en rendront compte (incessamment sous peu), voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, te plaira autant que le dernier.**

**Lilas :**** Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, tu relies vraiment l'histoire depuis le début ? Cela doit être long quand même xD Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre à te mettre sous les yeux mdr.**

**Klaroenforce :**** Merci, la voilà.**

**Sanaa :**** Merci, merci. Décidemment, le dessin a plu à plein de gens, je l'ai juste intégré comme ça, il tombait à pic xD Je répondrai bien au reste de ta review mais je le ferais en bas de chapitre pour ne pas le gâcher. **

**Bibi :**** Merci, elle va le voir, je te laisse découvrir tout cela.**

**MissEdington :**** Merci pour ta review, peut-être ai-je un côté sadique… je n'espère pas… bref, je suis contente que l'idée du dessin t'es plu… dis-donc je vais essayer d'avoir plus d'idée tombée de nulle part (j'en ai déjà pas mal, quand on y pense). Voilà, en espérant que le nouveau chapitre soit à ton goût.**

**MrsMorgan :**** Merci, encore quelqu'un qui a aimé l'idée du dessin ! Je suis encore choquée xD. Ne sois pas déçue, je ne t'en dis pas plus, voilà le chapitre (bon, allez, je dis quand même qu'il n'est pas très joyeux, mais patience, ça s'arrangera).**

**LoveKlaroline :**** Merci, wow que de compliments. Ce sont également mes personnages préférés (on comprend pourquoi j'écris souvent de nouveaux chapitres pour cette fic et presque jamais pour les autres). Ah, si seulement j'avais inventé le personnage de Klaus, j'aurais beaucoup aimé xD et sois agressive envers Elena autant que tu veux (je pique aussi ma crise quasiment tous les jours, à chaque fois que je parle de vampire diaries, d'ailleurs je ne regarde presque jamais la série : trop d'Elena, pas assez de Klaroline, en plus c'est soulant tous les personnages critiquent Klaus, bon d'accord… ils ont de bonnes raisons, mais je m'en fiche). Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma fic finira bien (je ne sais pas encore exactement comment, mais bien). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Rubi23 :**** Merci, je suis ravie que cela te plaise toujours autant, ce n'est pas grave du tout que tu es parlé du Bamon, de toute façon je suis quelqu'un de très étourdie et c'est tout à fait le genre de choses qui pourrait m'arriver xD. Je n'en reviens pas de t'avoir fait verser une larme, ça me touche (je ne vais pas dire que ça me fait plaisir… ça serait légèrement déplacé lol). J'espère que ça te plaira toujours.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes (tous), on se retrouve en bas. **

« Caroline… Je suis désolé. » Commença-t-il, cela étant la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il paraissait désespéré et Caroline en fut touchée, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se décida à faire un pas en avant, de son côté :

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier soir et… même si je t'en veux de me laisser, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute et que tu dois penser à ta famille. » Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir rester… mais c'est peut-être mieux pour toi que je ne le puisse pas. » Confia-t-il.

« Ah non ! Ne m'oblige pas à te gifler encore une fois ! Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille ? » S'exclama-t-elle, réprimandant le jeune homme.

« Eh bien, ma famille et moi ne sommes pas vraiment des gens qu'il est bon de fréquenter, surtout quand on travaille dans la police Caroline. » Exposa-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« C'est incroyable ! On dirait que c'est toi qui ne veut pas me fréquenter et non l'inverse ! » S'écria la belle blonde dont l'énervement redoublait.

Les yeux de Niklaus s'écarquillèrent et il rétablit de suite la vérité :

« Je te promets que je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Personne en dehors des membres de ma famille n'a jamais été aussi important que toi dans ma vie Caroline, ne doute jamais de cela. » Déclara-t-il solennellement, sa main caressant la joue de la jeune femme, ses yeux dans les siens.

Caroline essayait de se convaincre qu'il disait vrai, cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il le pensait, il ne partirait pas. Elle tourna la tête et s'éloigna un peu de Nik, ayant des difficultés à ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

Remarquant sa bataille intérieure, Nik tenta de l'amadouer : « Caroline… s'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus de toutes ces disputes, dans une semaine tu n'auras plus à supporter mes problèmes alors, juste pendant ces quelques jours, ne pourrait-on pas simplement profiter l'un de l'autre ? »

Caroline planta de nouveau son regard dans celui du jeune homme et soupira en y voyant tant d'émotions : dans de tristesse et de lassitude. Elle soupira et préféra le geste à la parole en se rapprochant de Nik d'une lenteur délibéré avant de l'embrasser.

« Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant du retournement de situation.

« Bien sûr idiot. » Se moqua-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit ricanement.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, Caroline se promit de ne plus revenir sur le départ prochain de Nik et se perdit dans le moment. Elle se mit vite à le pousser vers le lit qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant et se retrouva sur lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle-même.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête en te demandant de me parler. » Taquina Nik.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et lui proposa :

« Je peux arrêter si tu veux. » Puis, elle esquissa un geste pour se détacher de lui.

Il la retint immédiatement :

« Non, non, non, tu ne vas nul part, je t'ai, je te garde. » Il la recolla à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Après un moment, il se décida à prendre les choses en mains et inversa leurs positions.

Inutile de vous faire un dessin, je suppose que vous avez tous compris ce qu'ils faisaient durant les heures qui suivirent.

La semaine qui suivit se passa à merveille, ce qui ne faciliterait certainement pas les adieux, mais ils avaient promis de ne plus penser à cette échéance. Les frères de Nik, sa sœur, et son père, étaient ravis d'avoir à nouveau Caroline parmi eux, ils n'avaient cependant pas promis de ne pas remettre le départ des Mikaelson sur le tapis. C'est pourquoi, le matin du quatrième jour précédant le voyage, ils se réunirent dans le studio de Nik après que Caroline soit partie chercher des vêtements chez elles.

Ce dernier arriva dans la pièce et haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné en voyant la tribu qui l'attendait.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Eh bien, en fait, nous sommes là pour te dire que, peut-être_ » Commença Elijah avec un débit de parole d'une lenteur déconcertante. Il fut coupé par Finn, qui avait la réputation d'être pour le moins direct, parfois même un peu trop (gardons ce débat pour un autre jour) :

« Oh, c'est bon, arrête de tourner autour du pot Elijah. On pense que tu devrais demander à Caroline de venir avec nous Nik. »

Les sourcils du jeune homme étaient maintenant froncés et il demanda, essayant de trouver une échappatoire :

« Et, vous êtes tous unanimes ? »

Elijh et Rebekah hochèrent la tête affirmativement et Kol répondit :

« Ouaip' » en souriant.

Nik fit la moue et hésita quelques secondes, puis se jeta à l'eau :

« Et si elle refusait ? » Ces simples mots le rendaient plus vulnérable qu'un discours entier n'aurait pu le faire, ils traduisaient ses insécurités, et le jeune homme ne s'en était rendu compte qu'en les prononçant… autant dire qu'il était trop tard.

Ses frères et sa sœur se regardaient, interloqués, Rebekah prit la parole la première :

« Mais, c'est idiot, si tu ne lui demandes pas, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle vienne, alors que si tu le fais, c'est cinquante, cinquante… »

Nik laissa un rire désabusé lui échapper, et déclara :

« Ah, ça se voit que tu n'es pas dans mon cas, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

Il ne se voyait absolument pas demander à Caroline de venir avec lui, en réalité, il avait peur qu'elle ne lui préfère son travail, il avait peur de son refus, peur de voir la pitié s'immiscer dans son regard lorsqu'il lui poserait la question. Il l'imaginait déjà cherchant les mots justes pour refuser sans pour autant le blesser, et il redoutait que ce scénario ne devienne réel.

Kol parla à son tour en se rapprochant de son grand frère :

« Ecoute Nik, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais saches que quoi qu'il arrive, on te soutiendra. » Les autres Mikaelson acquiescèrent et chacun sortit de la pièce tour à tour, non sans un geste réconfortant pour leur frère : une tape dans le dos, une accolade, une étreinte à briser les os (Rebekah, on ne la changerait jamais, et Nik en était heureux bien qu'il prétende le contraire).

Environ cinq minutes après le départ des Mikaelson, Erik apparut à la porte de Nik pour prendre lui-même de ses nouvelles :

« Alors fiston, tu vas lui demander ? »

« Toi aussi t'es au courant ? » Questionna-t-il incrédule, ils avaient mis en place des réunions thématiques hebdomadaires sans lui en parler ou… ?

« Oui, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux laisser faire tes frères et sœurs, 'comme au bon vieux temps'. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Hé, ne dis pas ça, bien sûr j'aime mes frères et sœurs, mais c'est encore mieux depuis que tu es là, c'est maintenant les bons moments. » Protesta Nik.

Erik sourit à son fils et baissa les yeux, embarrassé par le compliment : son fils et lui avaient plus en commun que leur apparence physique.

« Ah, tu es fort pour changer de sujet, mais je ne suis pas si facile à duper, ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace : tu vas lui demander, oui ou non ? »

« Oui… non… Rah… Je n'en sais rien. » S'énerva-t-il contre sa propre indécision.

« Merci, ça m'avance beaucoup. » Rétorqua Erik en riant de bon cœur.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » S'exclama Nik, ne pouvant stopper l'envie de rire qui le gagnait progressivement.

Erik ne pouvait être sûr de rien à propos de son fils et de Caroline, mais il avait sa petite idée sur ce que Nik ferait : son incapacité à choisir signifiait, selon lui, qu'il avait peur de le lui demander, mais aussi qu'il désirait vraiment que la blonde parte avec eux.

Erik redescendit et Nik resta dans son studio en attendant que sa belle ne revienne. Quand elle fit irruption dans la pièce une demi-heure plus tard avec un grand sourire, son cœur bondit comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

« Tu m'as manqué Nik ! » Cria-t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou.

« Mais, mon cœur, ça ne fait qu'une heure que tu es partie. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Et alors, depuis quand faut-il une durée minimum pour que quelqu'un vous manque. » Demanda-t-elle faussement agacée.

« Tu as raison, love, tu m'as manqué aussi. » Sourit Nik, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils furent interrompus par Kol qui tapa sur la porte restée ouverte :

« Et les tourtereaux, vous vous mangerez le visage plus tard, c'est l'heure du dîner. »

Caroline se rapprocha de Kol et annonça :

« On s'en fiche, on vit d'amour et d'eau fraîche. » Avant de lui claquer la porte au nez et de retourner à ses occupations… Nik fut troublé quelques secondes par ses paroles, il s'était senti bizarre quand Caroline avait utilisé le mot 'amour', et c'était bien parce qu'il était amoureux, mais n'était toujours pas prêt à se l'admettre.

Ils ne dînèrent donc pas ce soir-là, trop occupés par une activité bien plus réjouissante… Heureusement que les murs de la propriété étaient épais, et que les Mikaelson se chamaillaient, empêchant ainsi les gémissements d'arriver jusqu'à leurs oreilles, ou pire, jusqu'à celles d'Erik.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes gens allèrent au cinéma, et si quiconque les avait questionné après les deux heures et demi de films qu'ils venaient de voir, aucun d'eux n'aurait su apporter quelque réponse que ce soit. Ils avaient, en effet, passé la séance à s'embrasser, ne gênant personne puisque la salle était vide. Soyons clairs, ce n'était aucunement intentionnel de leur part, ils avaient réellement tentés d'accrocher à l'intrigue du film, ils se tournaient cependant l'un vers l'autre toutes les dix secondes et, bien évidemment, cela avait dégénéré. Ils étaient à nouveau adolescents, ce qui était un des symptômes de l'amour, un de ces signes qui ne trompent pas, Caroline le savait, Nik avait encore à le découvrir.

Ils se couchèrent après avoir longuement parler l'un de l'autre, de leurs rêves d'enfants, de leurs cauchemars également, de leur famille, des meilleurs moments et… des moins bons, Caroline s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite d'avoir amené Nik à se confier un peu plus.

Une fois le matin venu, Caroline se réveilla et contempla le jeune homme toujours assoupi à ses côtés. Il avait l'air en paix, plus aucun problème ne lui faisait se mordre la lèvre, froncer ses sourcils, bouger ses doigts nerveusement, tout allait bien. Cela faisait plaisir à voir, étant donné que, bien que plus insouciant et détendu que d'habitude, certaines inquiétudes subsistaient en lui. Et, bien qu'il n'en dise rien, ayant promis de ne pas parler de son départ, il avait parfois des instants de nervosité visibles, où il s'agitait sans raison apparente. Caroline avait remarqué tout cela, puisqu'il été la seule chose à laquelle elle prêtait attention, il occupait ses pensées vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et c'est en réalisant ce fait que tout devint clair : elle allait lui avouer son amour.

Il se réveilla en baillant et en s'étirant, avant de tourner le regard en direction de Caroline, ses yeux encore à demi clos.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps, craignant de trouver un prétexte pour reculer :

« Je t'aime. » Ces paroles achevèrent de réveiller Nik complètement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il s'immobilisa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'attende pas à ce que tu me répondes, je voulais juste que tu le saches. » Le rassura la blonde.

Niklaus, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, embrassa langoureusement la belle blonde, essayant de lui faire comprendre par les gestes ce qu'ils ne pouvaient exprimer par les mots. Il venait enfin de réaliser qu'il était amoureux d'elle, encore fallait-il qu'il le lui dise, c'était loin d'être gagné.

Cette journée était la dernière qu'ils passeraient ensemble, Nik partirait le lendemain matin, avec toute sa famille.

Plusieurs fois, il essaya de lui demander de quitter Mystic-Falls avec lui, et chaque fois il disait autre chose juste avant que les mots ne passent la barrière infranchissable de ses lèvres.

Par exemple, une de ses tentatives s'était produite dans l'après-midi alors qu'il dessinait et que Caroline était allongée sur son lit. Il l'interpela, puis essaya de lui demander :

« Caroline… »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu accepterais… de me passer le crayon qui est sur la table de nuit ? S'il te plaît. » Il se trouva vraiment ridicule cette fois, accepter de lui passer le crayon, n'importe quoi.

La blonde trouva d'ailleurs cette formulation étrange (il faut avouer qu'elle l'était), et arqua un sourcil d'un air interloqué :

« Bien sûr… pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? »

Nik, prenant le crayon qu'elle lui tendait et le regardant, évitant ainsi de faire face à Caroline :

« C'était… juste une façon de parler… oublie ça. » Puis il se remit à dessiner, comme si de rien était, ignorant le regard inquisiteur que la blonde dirigeait vers lui.

Une fois le soir venu, il dut la raccompagner, pour la dernière fois. Une fois devant le porche, il ne tenta plus rien, sachant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas de toute façon… c'est vrai qu'elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais laisserait-elle pour autant tomber sa vie actuelle en quittant la ville, pour lui… rien n'était moins sûr (dans l'esprit de Nik, en tout cas).

« Surtout, si quelque chose ne va pas, ou si tu veux me parler, tu m'appelles, et tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. » Lui dit-il quand même, devant sa porte d'entrée.

« Il en est de même pour toi Nik, tu le sais. » Dit-elle avec un sourire empli de tristesse.

« Je t'appellerai, mais j'éviterais de venir te voir… ça pourrait t'apporter des ennuis si on le découvrait. »

« Tu penses trop à ce genre de choses. » Déclara la blonde.

« Je sais, si ce n'était pas le cas, on ne serait pas obligé de se dire au revoir. »

Ils baissèrent leurs yeux larmoyants, s'embrassèrent longuement et Nik regagna sa voiture, que Caroline regarda partir dans la nuit.

Ce fut de nouveau une nuit sans sommeil pour le jeune homme qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir tout tenté pour ne pas avoir à quitter Caroline. C'est pourquoi, le lendemain, alors que tous les Mikaelson et Erik étaient dans le monospace loué pour le trajet jusqu'à New-York, Nik prit place en demandant :

« On peut s'arrêter devant chez Caroline quelques minutes ? Il faut que je lui parle. »

« Bien sûr frérot. » Répondit Finn depuis le siège du conducteur.

Arrivé devant chez la blonde, Nik sortit en trombe de la voiture et frappa frénétiquement à la porte, se préoccupant peu de l'heure indécente.

Caroline lui ouvrit rapidement, n'ayant pu dormir non plus, et l'embrassa passionnément dès qu'elle le vit.

« Caroline, pars avec nous ! »

« Mais, c'est de la folie, je n'ai rien préparé… » Commença Caroline, surprise par ce soudain renversement de situation.

« Ce n'est rien, on peut toujours repousser le départ de quelques heures. »

Caroline hésita avant de dire :

« Nik, il n'y a rien au monde dont j'ai plus envie… mais je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque sans avoir la certitude que notre histoire peut durer, sans être sûre de ce que tu ressens pour moi. Trois mots et je suis à toi. »

L'instant crucial était venu, il avait la possibilité de vivre avec elle, sans s'inquiéter de qui faisait quoi dans la vie, sans s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de déclarer son amour. Trois mots, trois petits mots, trois mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer. Il n'avait jamais dit cela à personne avant, pas même à un membre de sa famille (ses frères et sa sœur le savait et ne lui avait jamais demandé de l'exprimer), Caroline, quant à elle, avait besoin de l'entendre… et il ne pouvait lui faire ce plaisir.

« Je… je… Je ne peux pas… je suis tellement désolé… Mais tu sais que c'est vrai, pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que je le dise ? Ce ne sont que des mots. » Plaida-t-il.

« Justement, si tu ne peux même pas me dire trois petits mots, c'est que je ne compte pas tant que cela à tes yeux. » Lança-t-elle, c'était un coup bas, et on pourrait se dire qu'elle se montrait cruelle envers lui. Néanmoins, c'était tout autre chose : elle y croyait vraiment, elle aussi avait ses insécurités et elle doutait de l'amour de Niklaus. Celui-ci aurait pourtant crevé les yeux de n'importe qui, mais l'amour rend aveugle.

« C'est faux Caroline, crois-moi, je t'en prie. » Supplia-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Il avait essayé de lui dire 'je t'aime', mais une peur viscéral de l'engagement revenait le paralyser, comme si de dire les mots rendrait tout plus réel, il ne pouvait confier son amour de peur d'être brisé si cela ne fonctionnait pas entre eux.

« J'aimerais que ce soit si simple Niklaus, mais rien n'a jamais été simple entre nous. » Se contenta de dire Caroline et sur ce, Nik lui lâcha les mains : toute sa force venait de le quitter, il était abattu par le désespoir. Il n'avait pas su la retenir, c'était terminé.

« Au revoir Nik. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et regagna son salon avant de refermer la porte d'entrer sur Nik, sur leur histoire. Elle s'écroula une fois seule et éclata en sanglots.

Le jeune homme repartit à la voiture, une impression d'irréalité l'ayant assailli, plus rien ne semblait exister autour de lui. Toutefois, la réalité revint de plein fouet quand il entra dans le monospace, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il tenta de refouler, n'y parvenant pas… c'est à croire qu'il ne réussissait rien ces temps-ci. Il les essuya vite d'un revers de manche, bien que tout le monde ait déjà remarqué l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, et les occupants de la voiture se mirent à bavarder, dissipant la gêne de Niklaus, sachant que celui-ci détestait qu'on le voie vulnérable.

Il comprit ce jour-là que d'avoir gardé son amour pour lui ne l'avait pas protégé et sa peur d'être brisé venait de se réaliser, bien qu'il n'ait pas prononcé les mots magiques.

**AN :**** Voili-voilou, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur que vous ayez détesté (je sens que j'ai pris un risque)… Donc donnez-moi votre avis… parce qu'honnêtement je suis un peu inquiète de ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Et pour Sanaa : tu avais un peu anticipé, en fait il l'a supplié quand même pour finir, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné (quel dommage). **

**Passez une bonne journée (ou nuit),**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN :**** Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers, alertes et aux gens qui prennent le temps de lire. Vous avez été très nombreux (ses) à me laisser votre avis et j'en ai été touché.**

**NinaConstantinova :**** Merci pour la review, si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas la suite et tu ne verras pas la réconciliation de nos tourtereaux, tu as bien fait de résister xD. Voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**KlausForever81 :**** Merci, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un super plan pour remettre nos héros ensemble et oui, la scène était manifestement inspirée de Gossip Girl (scène super touchante et frustrante à la fois lol). J'ai fait pleurer beaucoup de lectrices et je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, bref, je te laisse à ta lecture.**

**Guest :**** Merci pour la review, désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, mais ça s'arrange, ne t'en fais pas.**

**Sanaa :**** Merci beaucoup, contente que ça t'aies plus, voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**LoveKlaroline :**** Merci, eh oui, incorrigible notre Nik xD. Bonne lecture.**

**Rubi23 :**** Merci, ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout n'est pas fini entre eux, loin de là, bonne lecture.**

**Samia75 :**** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. On peut en effet dire que Nik va réagir en la perdant… Suspens xD. Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer et voilà le nouveau chapitre. **

**Leila :**** Merci, wow, quelle éloge à ma fic ! Je te remercie beaucoup, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.**

**Frenchgirl :**** Merci, je me contenterai de dire : voilà ton médicament )**

**Marie :**** Merci, ne me tues pas sinon je ne pourrais pas les remettre ensemble xD non je ne suis pas sadique, enfin peut-être un peu parfois mais s'il n'y avait rien de dramatique, ce ne serait pas intéressant. Bonne lecture.**

**The Originals :**** Merci, il se rattrape, ne t'en fais pas. Bonne lecture.**

**Chic et Glamour :**** Merci, j'avoue, il est agaçant parfois notre Nik, mais il est mignon alors on lui pardonne. Bonne lecture.**

**Bibi :**** Merci pour ta review, ne me haies pas tout de suite, lis le nouveau chapitre d'abord.**

**Lilas :**** Merci du compliment, voilà la suite.**

**MissEdgington :**** Merci, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, que tu apprécieras j'espère. **

**Klaroenforce :**** Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer mais je me rattrape dans ce chapitre lol.**

**MrsMorgan :**** Merci, désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, décidemment, j'en ai fait couler des larmes avec le dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui-là arrangera tout ça.**

**Kate :**** Merci, je te laisse à ta lecture, qui répondra à ta question.**

**Silver :**** Merci, c'est fou ce que nos héros peuvent être têtus, mais ça s'arrangera, je te laisse découvrir. **

**Sybilline :**** Merci, ils ne resteront pas éloignés bien longtemps, je te rassure.**

**LovelyNad13 :**** Merci pour tes compliments, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer… mais c'est vrai que je peux en être fière, surtout que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir versé ta petite larme.**

**Sabrina :**** Merci ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu devrais préférer ce chapitre au précédent.**

**IloveKlaro :**** Merci pour ta review, désolée pour les émotions et je te promets que ça s'arrange.**

**Klaroliiine :**** Merci pour ta review, tu ne détesteras pas ce chapitre je pense, et j'espère aussi.**

**Olivia :**** Merci ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger, comme je l'ai dit beaucoup de fois, mais bon il faut dire que j'ai été dure avec vous sur ce coup-là.**

**Ling :**** Merci, je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi… je ne pense pas non plus suivre la nouvelle saison, je ferais comme avec la précédente : je me contenterai de regarder les scènes de Klaroline sur YouTube xD. Bonne lecture.**

**Guest2 :**** Merci, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai promis un happy-end et je finirais en happy-end. Voilà le chapitre (qui se rapproche de la happy-end). **

**Désolée, j'ai été un peu longue pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai été occupée par mes lectures et devoirs. **

**Bonne lecture, on se voit en bas.**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que les Mikaelson avaient emménagé dans leur magnifique propriété en banlieue New-Yorkaise. Tout le monde profitait de la vie : Rebekah passait son temps dans les boutiques (quoi de neuf ?), Elijah et Finn était préoccupés par leurs affaires, Kol passait son temps dans les multiples boîtes de nuit de la ville et Erik… faisait des tas de choses, personne ne savait ce que c'était exactement. Vous l'aurez compris, le seul qui ne s'amusait pas le moins du monde était Nik, et, sans le savoir, il faisait culpabiliser sa famille, qui s'en voulait de le laisser déprimer.

Les Mikealson et Erik n'avait jamais osé lui demander pourquoi il était rentré en pleurant de chez Caroline, ils avaient d'abord pensé qu'elle avait refusé de partir avec eux, puis ils constatèrent vite que c'était tout autre chose, le refus de la blonde n'aurait probablement pas suffit à le mettre dans un état pareil. Ils avaient laissé Niklaus s'isoler en restant cloîtré dans son studio, s'étant dit que sa dépression passerait, ils avaient eu tort.

Rebekah en avait plus qu'assez, il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui c'était produit le jour de leur départ de Mystic Falls. Son grand frère lui manquait, et peut-être que s'il se confiait à elle, cela l'aiderait à s'en remettre. Elle décida donc de pénétrer dans son antre (à ce niveau-là, c'était à peine exagéré), sans en faire part au reste de la tribu. Elle frappa à la porte et n'obtint aucune réponse, elle tenta donc de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

« Nik, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît. » Quelques secondes de silence complet passèrent, puis elle entendit un grognement décourageant (de toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus reculer) et la porte s'ouvrit à demi, Nik restant dans l'entrebâillement.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment, l'absence de réaction venant du jeune homme lui répondit mieux que les mots n'auraient pu le faire.

« D'accord… Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état Nik ? »

« Quel état ? Je vais très bien. » Tenta-t-il.

« Ah non, s'il te plaît, arrête de nous prendre pour des idiots. Regarde-toi ! Il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir que tu vas mal. » Réprimanda Rebekah.

Nik baissa les yeux comme un enfant que l'on dispute, sa sœur avait malheureusement raison : il avait la peau couverte de peinture, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et par les larmes qui les remplissaient parfois, une barbe de trois jours recouvrait ses joues devenues creuses. Il avait en effet maigri, bien qu'il fût déjà mince.

« Parle-moi Niklaus. » C'était sérieux, sa sœur ne prononçait quasiment jamais son nom complet, il avait intérêt à cracher le morceau.

« C'est bon, je vais te raconter, entre. » Dit-il après avoir poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Ils prirent place sur le canapé-lit du studio et Nik commença immédiatement, c'était maintenant ou jamais :

« Le jour du départ, quand j'ai été chez Caroline, c'était pour lui demander de venir avec nous. »

« Elle a refusé. » Affirma Rebekah.

« Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Elle n'a pas vraiment refusé, elle a posé un ultimatum. Si je voulais qu'elle vienne, il fallait que je lui avoue que je l'aime… et je n'ai pas pu. »

La blonde resta bouche bée cinq secondes, puis elle s'exclama :

« Que fais-tu ici à ruminer cette histoire, va le lui dire toute suite ! »

« Je… je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas pu ce jour-là, je ne vois pas ce qui a changé depuis. » Déclara-t-il.

« Ce qui a changé c'est que tu déprimes depuis deux long mois ! La perdre aurait dû te faire réagir. »

« Je ne l'ai pas perdu, elle est encore en vie et elle se porte certainement mieux depuis qu'on est parti. » Lança-t-il.

« Alors là, tu m'étonnerais vraiment beaucoup tu vois ! Elle t'aime, elle doit être aussi abattue que toi. » S'écria la blonde.

« Je ne crois pas tu vois, elle peut tourner la page, elle n'a rien à se reprocher… je m'en voudrais toute ma vie d'avoir été trop lâche pour lui dire trois simples mots. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Eh bien va la voir, espèce de crétin ! » Aboya-t-elle, faisant sursauter Nik.

« C'est hors de question, si j'y vais et que je n'arrive de nouveau pas à le dire, ou pire encore si je le lui dis et qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, je ne ferais que semer la pagaille. » Dit-il fermement.

« Oh, tu es incorrigible ! » s'exclama Rebekah, plus agacée que jamais par son frère aîné.

Elle sortit de son studio en claquant la porte et descendit au salon, où tous les habitants de la maison étaient réunis, ayant été alertés par les bruits.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nik reçut un coup de fil :

En voyant l'écran de son téléphone portable s'allumer, Nik hésita à décrocher, puisque plus grand-chose n'avait d'importance à ses yeux, sa curiosité prit toutefois le dessus et il voulait savoir pourquoi on l'appelait en inconnu.

« Allô ? »

« Vous avez fait une grosse erreur Monsieur Mikaelson. » Répondit une voix grave.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Vous savez qui je suis, je suis un de vos 'pigeons'. Et il est temps que je récupère ce que vous m'avez volé. Si vous voulez revoir votre chère Caroline en vie, je suggère que vous vous rendiez chez elle ce soir pour me rendre les tableaux… » La ligne fut coupée, ce qui n'empêcha pas Nik d'entendre la voix de Caroline : ce n'était donc pas une blague.

Il prit les deux tableaux volés, et descendit aussi vite qu'il le put sans les abîmer. Lorsqu'il le vit passer, Finn le questionna interloqué :

« Où vas-tu Nik ? »

« Caroline a besoin de mon aide… Juste, c'était qui le dernier client ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Finn répondit d'un air coupable, sachant que quelque chose clochait, quelque chose en rapport avec Caroline : « Il se peut que… ce soit un parrain de la Mafia de Détroit… »

« C'est impossible, t'es complètement inconscient ! Je te tuerai plus tard, il faut que j'y aille. » Il partit précipitamment.

Cela expliquait pourquoi cet homme en savait tellement sur lui, il avait dû être un homme de main de Mikael. Enfin, il avait une urgence, il réfléchirait à la question plus tard. Il conduisit le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'aéroport, en d'autres termes, à une vitesse supérieure aux limitations, puis embarqua dans le premier avion pour Mystic Falls.

Il dépassa de nouveau les limitations de vitesse de l'aéroport le plus proche de Mystic Falls jusqu'à chez Caroline. Un homme cagoulé lui ouvrit la porte sans rien dire. Nik informa hâtivement :

« Les tableaux sont dans le coffre de ma voiture. » Puis il tendit les clefs à l'homme. Une autre personne, qui se trouvait dans le salon, ordonna :

« Va voir, je reste ici surveiller notre chère blonde. Monsieur Mikaelson, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, avec vos mains bien en vue. »

Nik s'exécuta et pénétra dans le salon, où la vue de Caroline bâillonnée et attachée par le poignet au radiateur lui fit froid dans le dos. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir, il aurait dû lui déclarer son amour, s'il avait été avec elle aujourd'hui, rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

Le bourreau de Caroline avait son pistolet pointé sur sa tempe. Nik avait déjà eu à supporter de voir son père prêt à tirer sur son frère, et voilà que venait le tour de Caroline. Parfois, il détestait vraiment ce milieu.

Le deuxième homme revint vite avec les tableaux et celui qui était manifestement le supérieur hiérarchique les examina.

« D'accord, ça m'a l'air en ordre. Cependant, je n'aime pas qu'on se joue de moi, je pourrais tuer votre amie pour ça… » Déclara-t-il, ne baissant toujours pas son arme. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Caroline et celles de Nik commencèrent à en faire de même.

Au bout de longues minutes de silence dramatique, l'homme rangea enfin son revolver et annonça sur un ton léger, tout à fait inadéquat :

« Mais, un marcher est un marcher, nous allons donc nous retirer, bonne soirée à vous. » il donna ensuite les clefs des menottes à Niklaus et sortit avec son sous-fifre.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers Caroline et la détacha avec des mains tremblantes, il lui ôta également son bâillon dans un geste fébrile et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toute ses forces. Celle-ci eut peine à respirer mais n'en fit rien paraître, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin toucher l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis deux mois.

« Je t'aime Caroline, je t'aime tellement. » Chuchota-t-il, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Tout s'arrangeait pour les deux tourtereaux.

Dans la voiture, les deux hommes avaient maintenant enlevé leurs cagoules et le sous-fifre réprimanda le chef :

« Tu ne crois pas que tu en as un peu trop fait ?! »

« Mais il fallait en remettre une couche, si tout c'était passé comme prévu ça n'aurait pas fonctionné… il fallait un danger imminent pour la blonde. »

Bon, vous ne devez plus comprendre grand-chose, pour éclaircir la situation, vous devez savoir ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant, juste après que Rebekah ne soit sortie de la chambre de Nik :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Bekah ? » Demanda Finn d'un air réprobateur.

« Mais rien du tout ! » Se défendit la blonde.

Elijah la regarda avec insistance, un sourcil relevé pour montrer qu'il ne la croyait pas :

« Bon… j'ai demandé à Nik pourquoi il était devenu dépressif. » Avoua-t-elle.

Les yeux de Kol roulèrent dans ces orbites et celui-ci la félicita (avec ironie, bien évidemment) :

« Bien joué Bekah ! »

Tout le monde se tut un instant, puis la curiosité reprit le dessus et Erik, inquiet pour son fils, demanda :

« Et alors, pourquoi est-il déprimé ? »

« Parce qu'il n'a pas su dire à Caroline qu'il l'aimait, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a refusé de venir avec nous. » Expliqua Rebekah.

« Oh, je vois. » Répondit le doyen de la famille. Oui, Erik faisait maintenant partie de la famille, les Mikaelson avaient eu une figure paternelle plutôt minable, bien que Mikael se soit montré moins dur avec eux qu'avec Nik, il avait tout de même pointé son arme sur Elijah, son propre fils. Ils étaient donc ravis d'avoir Erik à la maison, puisqu'il était un excellent père pour Nik, mais était également prêt à les aider en cas de problème.

« Pourquoi il ne va pas le lui dire maintenant ? Il devrait s'être rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. » Questionna Elijah.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais tu connais Nik, il est parfois si butté ! » Rétorqua Rebekah.

« Il nous faudrait quelque chose pour le convaincre, le convaincre d'aller la voir et de tout arranger… » Réfléchit Kol à voix haute.

« Merci Kol, on y aurait pas pensé sans toi. » Répliqua Rebekah avec sarcasme, la jeune femme était toujours partante pour rabaisser le benjamin, qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Eh bien… en fait, j'aurais peut-être bien une petite idée sur la question. » Intervint Erik, ce qui eut le don d'attirer l'attention de tous les Mikaelson.

« Nous sommes tout ouïe. » Informa Finn, encourageant Erik à continuer.

« Je pense que… si Nik était sur le point de la perdre, il réaliserait qu'ils sont faits pour vivre ensemble, il lui avouerait son amour. » Exposa Erik, qui en connaissait un rayon sur les amours impossibles en ayant vécu un lui-même avec la mère des Mikaelson. Il l'avait perdu pour de bon, et ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas à Nik.

« Oui, mais il y a un petit problème : il n'est pas sur le point de la perdre… enfin je veux dire, elle n'est pas mourante ou je ne sais quoi. » Remarqua Kol.

« Hum, il se peut qu'elle soit prise en otage… un de ces jours… » Répliqua Erik. Les jeunes gens le regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne voit la réalisation de ce qu'il impliquait éclairer leurs visages.

« C'est dingue, et tordu, mais ça pourrait marcher. » Confirma Finn.

« Sauf qu'il nous faut un vrai plan, bien organisé. » Ajouta Erik.

« Les tableaux ! » S'exclama Elijah avec enthousiasme.

« Plaît-il ? » Répondit Finn.

« C'est très simple, on se fait passer pour les propriétaires des derniers tableaux volés par Nik, on l'appelle en disant que s'il ne les ramène pas, il ne reverra jamais Caroline. Il va chez elle, il donne les tableaux qui seront récupérés par Erik, puisque c'est à lui qu'ils devaient revenir de toute façon, Nik sauve Caroline, lui déclare son amour et tout le monde est content. » Débita Elijah, trois mots à la seconde.

« C'est dégueulasse de leur faire ça… enfin, je dis ça… je ne dis rien. » Déclara Rebekah, chose assez étonnante venant d'elle, qui appréciait habituellement ce genre de plans.

« Tu préfères que Nik reste dans sa peine toute sa vie ? » Demanda Kol. La blonde baissa les yeux ; réfléchissant à la question. Elle en vint rapidement à la conclusion que ses frères et Erik avait raison. Ce dernier ajouta : « Il n'en saura rien, ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. »

« Mais, si on l'appelle, il va savoir que c'est nous. » Remarqua Finn.

« Pas si je demande à un de mes gars de téléphoner. » Affirma Erik. Il était vraiment maléfique quand il s'y mettait, mais pour sa défense, il avait grandi dans le milieu de la Mafia.

Le plan était mis en place, Erik prit la route pour Mystic Falls dès qu'ils eurent fini de discuter et irait avec son 'gars' chez Caroline, pour s'assurer que rien ne dérape. Une fois dans la voiture, l'acolyte d'Erik, qui s'appelait Mark (pas que ce soit très important, mais tout de même), appela Nik en numéro masqué.

Et voilà, vous savez ce qui se passa ensuite, Erik réprimanda Mark, qui avait fait souffrir son fils et Caroline plus que nécessaire en faisant durer la torture et ils rentrèrent à New-York, laissant les amoureux profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Les Mikaelson n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que Nik ne découvre jamais leur plan diabolique.

**AN :**** Voili-voilou, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous n'avez rien compris, parce que je suis un peu partie dans tous les sens avec l'organisation du chapitre… avant je l'avais fait sans flash-back mais j'ai déplacé la discussion des Mikaelson pour plus de suspens et d'effet de surprise. Je serais également ravie que vous me donniez votre avis. Passez une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN :**** Hey, désolée, ça fait plus d'une semaine, mais pour ma défense, j'ai les livres Goncourt à lire, j'ai passé mon samedi aprem sur mon dm d'SVT et mon dimanche aprem sur le commentaire composé de français qui est plus grand que ce chapitre. Bref, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâché(e)s xD. Merci aux alertes et favorites, à celles ou ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et aux reviewers :**

**NinaConstantinova :**** Merci, contente de t'avoir agréablement surprise.**

**Klausforever81 :**** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur.**

**Guest2 :**** Merci, et oui, c'était bien une mise en scène.**

**Ling :**** Merci, Erik est brillant et un peu dingue aussi, il faut l'admettre.**

**Sanaa :**** Merci, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant.**

**Olivia :**** Merci ! On est d'accord… Nik c'est juste… Nik, ça se passe d'explications xD**

**Rubi23 :**** Merci beaucoup, il faudra bien que ça s'arrête un jour, mais je n'ai pas fixé de date, ne t'en fais pas. Et, l'émotivité, ça me connaît, j'ai pleuré quand Dobby est mort dans Harry Potter, j'ai pleuré devant la fin de Toy Story 3, à la fin de friends, j'ai failli pleurer dans Blanche Neige et le Chasseur, et je ne parle même pas des films ou séries qui sont censés être tristes à la base… Bref, passons.**

**Klaroliiine :**** Merci, moi non plus je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, c'est peut-être pour ça, lol, enfin je ne suis quand même pas aussi extrême.**

**Samia75 :**** Merci beaucoup ! Ah, réalisatrice, un rêve xD ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire à propos d'Elena, je pense exactement la même chose… et maintenant qu'elle est devenue vampire, elle va passer son temps à se lamenter… encore plus. Il faut que j'arrête de la critiquer… oh et puis non, on s'en fiche, c'est un personnage de fiction lol.**

**LoveKlaroline :**** Merci ! Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! Enfin, à lire, enfin c'est pareil.**

**IloveKlaro :**** Merci, et ne t'en fais pas, ça se termine bien xD**

**Leila :**** Merci pour cet élogieux commentaire, ça me fait rire que tes parents t'aies pris pour une folle, j'ai souvent le droit au « pourquoi tu ris ? » De ma mère quand je lis quelque chose d'amusant sur fanfic (auquel j'ai accès sur mon portable, je précise). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Sabrina :**** Merci pour tes compliments, j'aimerais beaucoup être scénariste, mais je n'y crois pas trop mdr, voilà la suite.**

**Frenchgirl :**** Merci pour ta review, j'aurais aimé voir ta dance de la joie, ça devait être un moment d'anthologie. **

**Bianca:**** Hey, I'm very happy that you took the time to review even though you don't speak French very well. Anyway, I am also fed up with love triangles, I read spoilers for the 4****th**** Season (Which I planned not to do in the beginning) and it doesn't look to get any better. Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't post sooner, as I said: I have been busy with schoolwork this weekend. I hope you'll enjoy next chapter. **

**The Originals :**** Merci, je suis très contente de t'avoir rendu heureuse, et parfait ?! Tu n'as pas lésiné sur le compliment ! Il faut dire que ça fait du bien parfois.**

**LovelyNad13 :**** Merci, désolée, tu dois être en manque après tout ce temps, mais voilà ta dose xD**

**Sybilline :**** Merci t'avoir commenté, même si tu n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, ne t'excuses pas, au contraire. **

**MissEdgington :**** Merci, et quinze ans ?! Ah non, surtout pas, c'est toute ma vie et honnêtement, je trouve que ça fait un peu long pour dire 'je t'aime' xD voilà le chapitre.**

**Lilas :**** Merci pour tous ces compliments, désolée, j'ai mis encore plus de temps à poster mais j'espère que le contenu du chapitre me rattrapera.**

**MrsMorgan :**** Merci beaucoup, dis donc, tu es la deuxième revieweuse à avoir fait la danse de la joie, c'est tout de même dommage de rater ça. **

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne lecture, on se voit en bas.**

« Je t'aime Caroline… Je t'aime tellement. » A l'entente de ces paroles, les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent indépendamment de sa volonté, et la blonde eut l'impression que son cœur explosait de joie. Elle ne lui rendit son étreinte qu'avec plus d'ardeur.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-elle en chuchotant, toujours un peu secouée par les événements.

« Je suis désolé, si tu savais… » Il allait continuer mais fut coupé par Caroline :

« Non, ne t'excuses pas maintenant, on verra ça plus tard. Embrasse-moi Nik. » Inutile de vous dire que le jeune homme accéda à sa requête avec plaisir. Le baiser durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes quand Nik y mit fin, sentant sur sa joue une nouvelle larme de Caroline.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu love ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, détestant la voir pleurer.

« Je suis juste heureuse. » Répliqua-t-elle. Nik fronça les sourcils à l'étrangeté de sa réponse et elle rit avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Puis elle lui dit :

« Promets-moi que tu ne partiras plus. »

« Pas tant que tu voudras de moi mon cœur. » Assura-t-il, persuadé qu'il serait de toute façon incapable de la quitter une nouvelle fois, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Et maintenant, je pense que te reposer serait une sage décision. » Déclara-t-il. Il la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance d'esquisser le moindre geste pour se lever, et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Une fois la belle blonde installée confortablement sous ses couvertures, Nik la rejoignit sans un mot, sachant que c'est ce qu'elle attendait de lui : il avait promis de rester à ses côtés.

Il hésita avant de poser sa question puis se jeta à l'eau : « Caroline, tu vas venir à New-York n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas vivre ici, et j'irai où tu es. » Le rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

Il ne dit rien mais embrassa son front, tout proche de lui, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché la jeune femme, effrayé que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve dont il se réveillerait s'il perdait leur contact physique.

Pendant ce temps, Erik arrivait à la résidence Mikaelson, après avoir déposé son acolyte. Aussitôt eut-il passé la porte qu'il fut assailli de questions, qui se perdirent dans un brouhaha de voix.

« Eh, oh, pas tous en même temps s'il vous plaît ! » S'exclama Erik.

Rebekah, fébrile depuis qu'il était parti, très sceptique quant à la réussite du plan, reprit la première :

« Ça a marché ? »

« J'espère, je ne suis pas resté au fond de la pièce pour observer tout de même. » Répondit Erik.

La blonde acquiesça, jugeant que sa remarque était pertinente.

« Mais, vous n'avez pas essayé de lui téléphoner ? » Questionna Erik, perplexe.

« Si, mais Nik a laissé son téléphone sur sa table à dessin, c'est sûrement parce qu'il est parti dans la précipitation. » Répondit Finn.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il rentre, et tous espéraient que ce serait pour bientôt, enfin pas trop quand même… ou ce serait mauvais signe pour sa relation avec Caroline.

Sur ce, les Mikaelson allèrent se coucher, fatigués d'avoir veillé tard jusqu'à l'arrivée du père de Nik. Ce dernier, par contre, préféra rester dans le salon encore un instant à soupirer, la tête entre les mains. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas fait part aux frères et sœurs de son fils, cette mission avait été très éprouvante pour lui, voir Nik aussi déchiré lui avait fait beaucoup de peine. Il alluma la télévision pour se changer les idées avec une émission de divertissement stupide comme il en passait des dizaines à cette heure-là, devant laquelle il finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir, exténué.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par Kol qui le secoua délicatement.

« Mm »

« Erik, tu t'es endormi sur le canapé. »

Cette explication lui remis les idées en place et il se redressa en regardant autour de lui confusément. Puis, il mit brusquement la main à son dos en grognant :

« Aïe, je crois que ce n'est plus de mon âge de dormir ailleurs que dans un lit. » Déclara-t-il.

« Mais non Erik, voyons, tu es jeune et dynamique. » Assura Kol avec un sourire narquois.

« Bien sûr Kol, je suis un jeune homme qui a un fils de plus de vingt ans, qu'il a lui-même eu à plus de vingt ans, je te laisse faire le calcul. » Exposa Erik.

« Allez, viens déjeuner au lieu de te lamenter sur ta vieillesse. » Se moqua Kol. Les Mikaelson étaient tous à l'aise avec Erik et ce fait lui faisait vraiment plaisir, à l'instar de Nik.

Nik et Caroline, quant à eux, étaient réveillés depuis quelques minutes mais étaient restés au lit pour profiter un peu l'un de l'autre après leur longue période de séparation.

Caroline, leva la tête vers Nik et remarqua une chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué hier tant elle était chamboulée.

« Oh, mon dieu Nik ! Tu as maigri… et puis tu as de ces cernes… »

A ces paroles, le regard de Nik se fit fuyant, il était clair qu'il voulait éviter ce sujet de conversation. Caroline réalisa de suite la cause du changement de Nik :

« C'est de ma faute. » Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, elle ajouta d'un air accablé : « Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Ne sois pas désolée mon cœur, c'est moi qui ai été trop lâche pour te dire que je t'aimais. » Corrigea Nik, qui ne voulait pas voir Caroline malheureuse.

« Oui mais j'ai été cruelle, on le savait tous les deux que tu m'aimais… j'ai agi en égoïste en exigeant de l'entendre. » Caroline se sentait extrêmement coupable d'avoir nui à Nik de la sorte. Ce dernier soupira de lassitude et supplia :

« S'il te plaît, juste, parlons d'autre chose, on peut enfin être heureux, ressasser le passé ne sert à rien. C'est fini, maintenant on est tous les deux et c'est ce qui compte. »

Caroline baissa les yeux et répliqua :

« D'accord, mais alors je vais te préparer un petit-déjeuner bien copieux pour te remplumer un peu. »

« Si tu veux mon cœur. » Il sourit et embrassa et la jeune femme. Ensuite, ils se levèrent et descendirent à la cuisine, toujours en pyjamas… enfin en jean pour Nik, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de faire son sac pour la nuit.

« Tu devrais appeler ta famille, tu ne penses pas mon amour ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Si tu as raison, je vais aller chercher mon portable… et depuis quand tu m'appelles mon amour ? » Questionna-t-il à son tour avec un regard malicieux.

La blonde rougit et bégaya : « Eh bien… je t'aime… et… depuis que je sais que tu m'aimes aussi… je ne vois pas où est le mal… Enfin, si ça te gêne, je ne recommencerai pas. »

« J'adore ça, mon cœur. » Admit-il avant de l'embrasser. Il alla ensuite près de l'entrée pour récupérer sa veste accrochée au porte-manteau.

Il en fouilla les poches mais retourna à la cuisine bredouille :

« Je n'ai pas pris mon téléphone… »

« Tu peux t'appeler avec le mien si tu veux, quelqu'un de ta famille y répondra certainement. » Conseilla la blonde.

« C'est fort probable, en effet. » Elle sortit le téléphone mobile de sa poche de jean et le lui tendit.

Nik ne perdit pas de temps et composa son propre numéro, qui, il fut surpris de le constater, était toujours en mémoire. Oh, bien sûr, Nik avait aussi gardé celui de Caroline, mais il manquait de confiance en lui et était persuadé, avant-hier soir, que Caroline était passée à autre chose.

La sonnerie eut à peine le temps de retentir une fois qu'on décrocha :

« Nik, ça va, Caroline va bien ? » Demanda Erik le ton faussement inquiet… en fait, il était inquiet de savoir si les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre avec Caroline, pas de savoir s'ils allaient bien physiquement, puisqu'il le savait bien.

« Oui, plus de peur que de mal… mais, si tu étais si inquiet… et que tu avais remarqué que mon téléphone était à la maison… pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Caroline avec ? » Questionna Nik, perplexe.

Mince, il n'avait pas pensé à cela… maudite perspicacité ! Il fallait qu'il baratine une excuse…. N'importe laquelle… et vite !

« Oh… tu sais… je me suis dit que vous étiez peut-être en train de vous retrouver… enfin si tu vois ce que je veux dire… et si vous n'aviez pas répondu, je me serais inquiéter encore plus, pour rien, puisque tu me dis que tu vas bien. »

« Mouais, d'accord. Et, ça s'est arrangé avec Caroline… enfin tu dois t'en douter. » Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, croyez-moi, cela se serait remarqué, même à travers un téléphone.

« Et tu rentres quand ? » Demanda Erik.

« Oh, je serais probablement là en fin de journée. »

« D'accord, alors à ce soir, Niklaus. » Il raccrocha, et la honte le submergea : il mentait à son propre fils, son fils qui avait grandi avec la haine de son beau-père par sa faute… il était un père indigne.

Les Mikaelson étaient encore autour de la table du petit-déjeuner et la culpabilité de celui qui faisait maintenant parti de la famille leur était évidente :

« Erik, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. » Assura Elijah, qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à tutoyer Erik (lui et son respect excessif des codes), mais qui avait fini par le tutoyer d'un coup, mortifié quand il s'en était rendu-compte la première fois.

« Vous êtes gentils les enfants… mais vous n'étiez pas là, ça a été si dure de le voir comme ça. » Confia Erik, enlevant un poids de sa poitrine.

« C'était d'autant plus dure de le voir sombrer petit à petit dans la dépression. » Renchérit Rebekah.

« Vous avez sûrement raison. » Admit-il en regardant ses mains qui jouaient avec la nappe. Puis il ajouta : « Il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'il ne découvre jamais ce qu'on a fait. » Aucun Mikaelson ne répliqua, sachant pertinemment qu'Erik avait tout à fait raison sur ce point…

A Mystic Falls, Caroline et Nik avait fini de déjeuner et le jeune homme dit :

« A propos de ce que j'ai dit à mon père tout à l'heure… Je repars à New-York ce soir… et j'aimerais savoir quand tu seras prête à me rejoindre… je sais qu'il faut que tu prépares tes affaires, que tu t'occupes de ta maison et de ton boulot… »

« Eh bien, pour être honnête, je pensais venir avec toi… et repartir ensuite, toujours avec toi, régler tout ça… »

La mâchoire du jeune homme en tomba et il se reprit après quelques secondes :

« Euh, oui, c'est… c'est idéal. » Cela l'était pour lui, puisque dans cette option, il restait avec Caroline du début à la fin.

« Montons, je vais faire mon sac. » Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit dans sa chambre, celui-ci se laissant faire, encore un peu sonné.

Une fois devant son armoire, elle sortit une valise qu'elle ouvrit et posa au milieu de son lit. Nik resta debout, les bras ballants, voyant les vêtements, puis les sous-vêtements défiler, plus affriolants les uns que les autres. Il déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard, ayant du mal à réfréner son désir brûlant pour la jeune femme, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois. Deux longs mois à penser à ses lèvres, son corps et sa peau si douce… Il était vraiment nécessaire qu'il pense à autre chose.

« Tu es bien silencieux Nik, ça ne va pas ? » Questionna Caroline, le nez plongé dans son armoire pleine à craquer.

« Ca… Hum… Ca va très bien. » Sa voix était rauque et il avait eu peine à prononcer cette minuscule phrase, ce qui n'échappa pas au sens de l'observation affuté de Caroline. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il rougissait sous son regard : Niklaus Mikaelson rougissait !

La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre d'où venait le trouble de Nik et ne se gêna pas pour en profiter :

« Tu me caches quelque chose mon amour ? » Demanda-t-elle de son ton le plus aguicheur, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement du jeune homme.

« Oui… » Chuchota Nik, les yeux perdus dans ceux de la blonde, qui s'était arrêtée à moins de cinq centimètres de son visage.

« Tu vas me dire ce que c'est… » La séductrice était en œuvre.

« J'ai envie de toi Caroline. » Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour attaquer les lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes. Elle avait envie de lui elle aussi, depuis deux mois, et elle était ravie de pouvoir le retrouver dans tous les sens du terme, étant donné que les circonstances de la veille n'étaient vraiment pas propices à leurs ébats amoureux.

Après des heures d'amour, appelons ça comme ça, c'est poétique, les deux tourtereaux durent se résoudre à se rhabiller, c'était le moment de partir s'ils voulaient arriver à New-York à une heure raisonnable.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et furent assaillis par la famille de Nik, et les embrassades vinrent de tous côtés. Les Mikaelson ne s'attendait pas à voir Caroline de sitôt, ils furent, néanmoins, ravie qu'elle soit de retour parmi eux. Erik cacha sa culpabilité tant bien que mal et serra son fils dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, Caroline et Nik furent réveillés, chose ironique, par _Exit Music (For A Film)_ de Radiohead, en d'autres termes : la sonnerie de téléphone du jeune homme.

Il décrocha, se concentrant laborieusement :

« ? »

« Lui-même. »

« C'est M. James à l'appareil, je vous appelle pour vous dire que vous avez fait du bon travail, les tableaux sont en parfait état et le propriétaire n'a dû se rendre compte de rien puisqu'on n'a pas parlé de vol d'œuvres d'art dans un média quelconque. Enfin, trêve de discussion, je voulais juste vous dire que ce serait un plaisir de refaire affaire avec vous. »

Nik était bouché bée et ne savait quoi répondre, rendu mué par le choque.

« Allô ?… » C'est à croire qu'Erik avait oublié de faire part de son plan à son supérieur…

**AN :**** Voili-voilou. Petite explication : j'ai utilisé **_**Exit Music**_** comme chanson de Radiohead parce qu'elle commence par 'wake form your sleep' d'où le « chose ironique » et Radiohead, tout simplement parce que c'est mon groupe préféré. J'espère que vous me laisserez votre avis, bonne journée (ou nuit) à vous.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN :**** Hey, désolée pour le retard, j'étais super à la bourre dans mes devoirs mais me voilà, d'ailleurs j'en ai encore à faire donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tous vous remercier individuellement comme je le fais d'habitude donc merci à tous ! Toutes vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touchées et voilà le nouveau chapitre, Klausforever81 était en manque et à bien fait de revendiquer, parce que je l'avais déjà commencé et je n'avais pas tellement le temps de le finir, mais je me suis débrouillée. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous, et encore merci pour les reviews.**

« Euh… excusez-moi… je vous rappellerai. » Finit par répondre Nik avant de raccrocher.

Son interlocuteur l'avait probablement trouvé très impoli, Nik était toutefois trop assommé pour s'en préoccuper. Caroline, réveillée elle aussi, vit que le jeune homme était devenu livide après cet étrange coup de fil :

« Nik, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Je crois que mon père était un des deux hommes qui t'ont prise en otage. » Répondit-il d'une voix sans timbre et sans émotion, le regard dans le vide, toujours sous le choc.

Caroline resta bouche bée et le choc s'évapora rapidement, remplacé par une colère noire. Nik sauta hors du lit et descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait sa famille, comme tous les matins :

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, Erik ? » Questionna Nik, gardant un ton neutre… enfin, essayant du moins.

Son père déglutit difficilement, sous pression, il décida de pousser sa chance jusqu'au bout et de tenter le tout pour le tout :

« Non, pas que je sache… » Il vit la rage s'animer dans les yeux de son fils à cet instant et il sut que c'était perdu. Pire encore, il y vit de la déception.

« Ne joues pas les imbéciles ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ! J'ai dû regarder mon beau-père essayer de tuer son propre fils, et maintenant c'est le tour de Caroline. Dire que mon propre père était dans le coup, ça me donne envie de vomir. » Cria Nik devant toute sa famille.

Erik qui avait d'abord sursauté lorsque son fils s'était mis à lui hurler dessus, avait ensuite baissé la tête, honteux, se sentant plus coupable encore.

« Nik Je suis dé… » Commença-t-il avant d'être brusquement interrompu, évidemment.

« Non, je ne veux pas le savoir, je m'en fiche. Je te faisais confiance. » Lança son fils avec un regard noir. Cette dernière phrase voulait tout dire : il lui faisait confiance et Erik avait tout gâché, il l'avait trahi. Le jeune homme repartit d'où il venait et se réfugia dans son studio en claquant la porte, ne voulant pas retourner auprès de Caroline (il savait très bien à quel point il pouvait être blessant quand il était dans un état pareil).

Nik avait accordé sa confiance à son père, un privilège auquel peu de gens avaient le droit, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait raison de ne pas l'accorder si facilement… Pour une fois, il l'avait fait, et voilà le résultat.

Erik avait mis au point tout ce plan avec de bonnes intentions. Néanmoins, Nik n'y pensa pas une seule seconde, son jugement momentanément mis hors d'usage par ses émotions négatives.

En bas, les Mikaelson étaient restés silencieux un court instant après que Nik ait quitté la pièce. Ils étaient cependant repartis de plus belle en voyant Erik enfouir sa tête dans ses mains dans un geste désespéré. Ils essayaient maintenant de le réconforter, ce qui semblait être une tâche irréalisable :

« Allons Erik, ça va aller, tu connais Nik… Il va bouder dans son coin un moment et ça ira mieux. » Tenta Kol en posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son « Beau-père ».

« De toute façon, il ne peut pas t'en vouloir indéfiniment, tu es son père quand même ! » Renchérit Rebekah.

« Et puis, s'il ne revient pas à la raison, on la lui fera entendre nous. » Assura Finn.

Elijah constata qu'Erik n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis que l'accès de colère de leur frère et il sut que ses émotions avaient pris le dessus.

« Venez, il vaudrait mieux laisser Erik un peu seul. » Chuchota le jeune homme, ce qui ne fut pas de grande utilité puisqu'Erik ne manifestait aucun signe de vie, comme s'il ne les entendait pas. Pourtant, malgré les apparences, il était conscient de la conversation qui avait lieu et remercia intérieurement Elijah d'avoir compris qu'il avait besoin de solitude pour se reprocher ce qui s'était passé. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit… longtemps… très longtemps.

A l'étage, Caroline avait entendu la porte du studio claquée… même les voisins l'avaient entendu après tout.

Elle accourut donc évidemment auprès de Niklaus qui était adossé au mur du fond, le regard dans le vide. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et pose la main sur son genou :

« Ca va mon chéri ? »

« Bien sûr, à merveille, mon père nous a honteusement trahi, comment pourrais-je aller mieux ?! » Lança-t-il sarcastique.

La blonde retira sa main et détourna le regard avec une moue dubitative. Nik comprit qu'il s'était montré très désagréable alors que Caroline s'était uniquement montrée compréhensive. Il soupira et lui prit la main, celle qui venait de quitter son genou :

« Je suis désolé Caroline, c'est toi qui avait un pistolet sur la tempe et je trouve encore le moyen d'extérioriser ma colère sur toi… » S'excusa-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu es juste déçu mais… ton père a fait ça avec de bonnes intention… même si tu lui en veux beaucoup, je suis sûr qu'il a fait ça pour toi. » Tenta la jeune femme.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? On s'en fiche que ce soit pour moi ou non, il n'aurait jamais dû te faire subir ça ! » S'emporta Nik.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais ! Je suis flic, j'ai déjà vécu des situations de ce genre. » Protesta Caroline.

« C'est bien le problème. » Lâcha le jeune homme en regardant droit devant lui.

Caroline eut soudain une illumination : « En fait, tu en veux à ton père parce qu'il t'a fait réaliser qu'il pouvait m'arriver quelque chose que tu sois là ou non ? »

Nik laissa un grognement lui échapper : « Pas tout à fait, c'est plutôt le bon côté, si je puis dire, parce que si tu es en danger que je sois là ou non, autant que je le sois… c'est juste que… justement je n'étais pas là… et j'aurais dû l'être. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger Nik, tout peut arriver, et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de chaque moment qu'on passe ensemble… et tu devrais en faire de même avec ton père, au lieu de te montrer rancunier. » Lui confia la belle blonde.

« Je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer. » Répliqua Nik l'air peu enclin à suivre les conseils de Caroline. Celle-ci l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête vers elle et elle réitéra son geste, atterrissant cette fois sur ses lèvres.

« Et si on allait déjeuner maintenant ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, Nik se leva et lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit sans hésiter, mourant de faim (franchement, c'était à peine exagéré). Quand ils débarquèrent dans la cuisine, ils constatèrent qu'Erik était toujours à sa place, celui-ci ne remarqua pas leur présence, la tête enfouie dans ses bras posés en croix sur la table. Cette vision parvint presque à faire culpabiliser Nik… presque.

« Je reviens dans cinq minutes, Nik. » Prévint Caroline, elle l'avait bien évidemment fait exprès et Nik comptait le lui faire payer (enfin, façon de parler, rien d'extrême).

Son plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes, ce n'était pas étonnant, Erik avait relevé la tête brusquement à l'entente du prénom de son fils. Nik leva les yeux au ciel devant la persistance de la blonde.

« Nik, pardonne moi s'il te plaît, je suis vraiment désolé. » S'empressa de déclarer Erik avant que Nik ne prenne la poudre d'escampette. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux faire non plus… j'imagine que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir toute ma vie. » Certes, Erik était son père, mais il était aussi celui qui les avait réuni, Caroline et lui, et même si les moyens employés étaient inadmissibles, il serait probablement encore en train de se morfondre s'il n'avait pas agi.

« Je te promets que je ne ferai plus jamais ce genre de choses… Enfin, sauf si tu es en danger de mort. » Déclara-t-il.

« C'est trop tôt pour en rire Erik. » Informa Nik.

« Mais, je ne plaisantais pas ! » S'exclama ce dernier d'un air sérieux et les yeux de Nik roulèrent dans leurs orbites une fois encore.

Caroline arriva à la cuisine et demanda :

« Vous avez fini ? J'ai faim ! » Cette interruption fit rire les deux hommes, qui allaient probablement en venir aux sentiments et furent donc ravis d'y échapper… on ne les changerait jamais.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. » Assura Nik.

« Oh, vous avez fait des gaufres ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

« Oui, il y a même des pancakes. » Renchérit Erik.

Nik ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, puis il réalisa soudain que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond :

« Ils sont dans le coup, pas vrai ? »

« Dans le coup ? Mais de qui tu parles ? » Questionna à son tour Erik avec un air faussement innocent.

« Ne joue pas les idiots, veux-tu ? Personne dans cette maison ne prend l'initiative de cuisiner pour le petit déjeuner à part moi, crache le morceau. » Répliqua Nik.

Erik ne voulait pas dénoncer les frères et sœurs de Nik, mais ils étaient déjà grillés, et s'il voulait récupérer la confiance de son fils, il avait intérêt à être irréprochable :

« Bon d'accord, ils savaient, mais c'était mon idée, ne leur en veut pas… » Expliqua Erik.

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je vais juste m'amuser un peu. » Répondit son fils, énigmatique.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Erik sortit faire quelques courses et Nik s'installa dans le salon pendant que Caroline prenait sa douche. Il fut vite rejoint par ses aînés, qui allumèrent la télé, puis par Kol et Rebekah qui furent attirés par les bruits de la conversation.

« Où est Erik ? » Demanda Finn.

« Probablement à l'hôtel, je l'ai mis à la porte. » Mentit Nik.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Elijah.

« Eh bien oui, à cause de ce qu'il a fait. » Répondit Nik.

« Mais, tu sais, il pensait bien faire. » Tenta Kol, qui sentait la pression monter d'un cran.

Nik décida que le moment était propice pour en remettre une couche, pour les achever : « Oui, mais, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ce qu'il a fait en fait, c'est surtout parce qu'il aurait dû me le dire à la minute où Caroline et moi sommes rentrés. »

Il y eut un long silence, les frères et la sœur de Niklaus se regardaient sans trop savoir quoi faire ou dire, pendant que celui-ci jubilait intérieurement.

Rebekah se décida à parler la première, sûrement parce qu'elle était la moins partante pour suivre le plan au départ :

« Je crois que… il est tant qu'on te dise quelque chose… » Elle allait poursuivre quand la porte d'entrée claqua et qu'Erik débarqua au salon l'air de rien. Rebekah comprit immédiatement que Nik se jouait d'eux depuis le début et lui lança un coussin qui était posé sur le canapé :

« Espèce de salaud. » Nik se prit encore deux ou trois coussins qui vinrent de tous les côtés et il riait maintenant aux larmes :

« Si vous aviez vu vos têtes, c'était hilarant. Erik, tu arrives au mauvais moment, ça devenait encore plus intéressant. » Se moqua Nik.

Elijah, moins vexé que ses frères et sœur, sachant qu'ils l'avaient mérité, demanda :

« Alors, tu ne nous en veut pas ? »

« Bah, je vous en voulais un peu en fait, mais j'imagine que ça fera office de punition… Vous aviez vraiment l'air de croire que je vous mettrais dehors ou je ne sais quoi. » Informa Nik, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ricaner tout en parlant.

Caroline descendit à ce moment-là et dit :

« On peut y aller chéri, je suis prête. »

« Vous allez où ? Chéri. » Demanda Kol, ne se gênant pas pour se moquer du petit surnom affectif de son grand frère.

« On va à Mystic Falls, Caroline à téléphoner pour avoir une mutation dans un commissariat prêt d'ici et elle doit aller signer des papiers… elle ne trouvera peut-être pas de poste tout de suite, mais on verra. Ensuite, on doit aussi s'occuper de mettre sa maison en vente et de récupérer ses affaires. » Enuméra le jeune homme.

« Oh d'accord, quand serez-vous de retour ? » Questionna Finn à son tour.

« En principe, pas plus tard qu'après demain. » Répondit Caroline.

Nik attrapa son sac de voyage et en fit de même pour celui-ci de Caroline et les deux partirent en direction de l'aéroport le plus proche. Le vol se passa sans problème, les deux tourtereaux eurent un bon fou rire lorsque le jeune homme raconta le tour qu'il avait joué à sa famille et ils passèrent le reste du trajet à discuter ou à lire des magazines people idiots.

Une fois sortis de l'aéroport, ils louèrent une voiture et se rendirent à Mystic Falls. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Caroline, la soirée était déjà bien avancée et ils décidèrent de regarder un film avant d'aller se coucher. Habituellement, Nik choisissait exprès soit un film effrayant, soit un film ennuyeux pour que la nuit tourne à leur avantage… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Malheureusement, ils regardèrent cette fois _Shutter Island_, pas assez effrayant et bien trop captivant pour que Caroline veuille arrêter de le regarder. Même Nik s'était laissé embarquer par le film et ne voulait plus l'interrompre, c'était bien sa veine. Ils allèrent ensuite dormir et furent réveiller à dix heures par la sonnette de la porte qui résonnait incessamment depuis cinq minutes.

Caroline alla ouvrir, Nik la suivant de près, il regretta d'ailleurs ce fait quand la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et s'exclama :

« Maman ? » Il ne pensait pas devoir rencontrer madame Forbes de sitôt.

**AN :**** Voili-voilou, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Bonne journée ou bonne nuit à vous.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN :**** Hey, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et aux reviewers :**

**Klausforever : Voilà ta drogue xD, merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, mes chapitres t'ont manqué… et bien ça m'a manqué de les écrire lol Mais maintenant c'est les vacances, donc j'ai plus de temps… Quoiqu'il faille que je commence à faire mes devoirs un jour. Et, ça se passe bien la fac ? (Je suis une curieuse, je l'avoue).**

**MrsMorgan : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, oui, ça risque d'être mouvementé en effet xD Je te laisse découvrir.**

**Lilas : Merci ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à la fin… moi non plus pour être honnête, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa pour finir le chapitre… je ne savais pas encore comment il allait finir, comme souvent, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait entretenir l'action ! mdr.**

**Guest2 : Merci, heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Voilà la suite **

**Bianca: Hey, thanks, I would like to work as a scenarist for the vampire diaries lol, it would be so cool! I am glad your sister likes my story too, here is the new chapter, enjoy.**

**MissEdgington : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que la scène du film t'ait plu parce qu'en fait ça m'est venu comme ça, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être fun. Bonne lecture.**

**Sanaa : Merci, je suis ravie que ma fic soit une de tes préférées, voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**LovelyNad13 : Merci pour ta review, désolée de n'avoir pas pu faire plus vite, j'étais à la bourre avec le lycée, mais je suis en vacances donc je peux poster. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira.**

**Frenchgirl : Merci lol, si tu m'avais tué tu n'aurais jamais eu la suite xD… Je suis forte pour les surprises, c'est gentil de dire ça… je me surprends moi-même parce que mes cliffhangers ne sont pas prémédités (je ne suis pas vicieuse à ce poit, mdr). Bonne lecture.**

**The Originals : Merci pour ta review, facile… n'exagérons rien, c'est de Liz Forbes dont nous parlons tout de même xD J'espère que le chapitre te plaira tout de même.**

**Rubi23 : Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie de t'avoir fait danser de joie mdr, je suis désolée d'avoir été un peu lente à poster, mais le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude… j'espère que ça me rattrapera xD.**

**Sybilline : Merci ! Ne meurs pas, voilà la suite x'D.**

**Klaroliiine : Wow, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte sur les compliments, merci, ça me va droit au cœur. J'espère que tu vas kiffer (pulsion) le nouveau chapitre.**

**Sabrina : Merci, super contente d'avoir une fan, voilà la suite )**

**Leila : Merci pour ta review, tes réponses sont dans le chapitre xD, je te laisse à ta lecture.**

**IloveKlaro : Merci pour ta review, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Ling : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, on se voit en bas.**

« Bonjour chérie, tu ne m'attendais pas à ce que je vois… » Déclara la mère de Caroline et regardant Nik de la tête aux pieds… c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'enfiler une chemise avant de descendre aurait été une idée brillante.

« Tu nous présentes Caroline ? » Poursuivit sa mère, sortant la blonde de son état second.

« Oh oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi. Maman voici Nik, mon… petit-ami. »

« Enchanté. » Réussit à dire Nik après quelques secondes et ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

Le silence se fit puis fut brisé par Caroline, qui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu es venue maman ? Pas que tu me déranges mais… »

« Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais plus chez toi depuis quelques jours et que ta voisine t'avais vu revenir… accompagnée. Alors, j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net. » Expliqua Liz.

« Cette madame Wilson, quelle langue de p… »

« Caroline ! » Réprimanda sa mère.

« Oh c'est bon, oublions ça. ». Répliqua sa fille.

« Il n'est pas très bavard ton ami. » Remarqua Liz, qui fit rougir Nik et énerva Caroline.

« Je disais juste ça comme ça, calme-toi ou de la fumée va de sortir de la tête. De toute façon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je suis invitée chez Carole. Vous pourriez venir dîner ce soir, pour qu'on puisse faire plus ample connaissance. » Proposa la mère de Caroline en pointant son regard inquisiteur sur son futur gendre.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit celui-ci, n'attendant pas de réponse de Caroline qui avait l'air loin d'être enchantée par cette idée.

« A ce soir Madame Forbes. » Dit-il en la regardant partir. Il ferma ensuite la porte et respira profondément. Il angoissait intérieurement de devoir 'faire plus ample connaissance' avec la mère de Caroline, qui était shérif, il allait devoir se comporter de façon exemplaire s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méfie de lui…. Oh et, sans oublier que… c'était la mère de Caroline ! Bon sang, il était fichu, et si elle ne l'aimait pas ? Et si elle demandait à sa fille de le quitter ? Ecouterait-elle sa mère ?

Bref, vous comprenez donc que Nik n'était, à ce moment-là, pas en grande forme. Cependant, il ne put le montrer car Caroline elle aussi semblait mal gérer la situation : elle était paralysée depuis le départ de sa génitrice. Pour une fois, elle ne contrôlait pas les événements et paraissait paniquée, ce qui fit ressortir le côté protecteur de Nik. Il décida d'être fort (du moins de faire illusion) et de rassurer sa belle.

« Love ? Tout va bien, réveille-toi ! » Interpela Nik en passant sa main devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

« C'était vraiment très bizarre. » Lâcha la blonde

« Ah, tu trouves ? Je trouve que ça c'est plutôt bien passé. » Contredit Nik, faussement étonné.

Caroline rectifia : « Non, je veux dire que ça m'a fait une drôle d'impression. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Questionna le jeune homme.

« Eh bien, je ne m'y attendais pas et… c'est un grand pas dans une relation et… d'ailleurs, ça t'a pas fait flipper ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton surpris.

« Non, love, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Dit-il en tentant de se convaincre lui-même par la même occasion. « Franchement, je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal que ta mère nous ait pris par surprise ou tu aurais étais sur les nerfs pendant des jours. » Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Non mais dis-donc, on dirait la quatrième dimension ! » S'exclama Caroline et, honnêtement, elle n'avait pas tort. Leurs rôles avaient été inversés, Nik rassurait Caroline à propos de leur relation amoureuse ! Si la jeune femme avait perdu son sang-froid de la sorte, c'est qu'elle savait comment pouvait se comporter sa mère avec ses… conquêtes. Le souvenir de nombreuses menaces impliquant l'arme de service de Liz lui revint à l'esprit. Elle n'en revenait pas, d'ailleurs, que la rencontre de Nik et de sa mère se soit passée dans de si bonnes conditions. Il fallait croire que Liz faisait à présent confiance à sa fille… elle était une adulte après tout.

Les deux tourtereaux allèrent prendre une douche… collective évidemment, l'eau est une ressource qu'il faut économiser.

Ensuite, Caroline voulut se promener au parc, ce pour quoi elle n'eut pas à insister beaucoup puisque Nik aurait été n'importe où tant qu'elle s'y serait également trouvée. Ils étaient sur un banc près d'une aire jeu quand un petit garçon se mit à pleurer à quelques mètres d'eux.

Nik s'approcha de lui et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe champion ? »

« J'ai mal au genou. » Informa le petit garçon. En effet, son genou saignait, probablement à cause d'une chute.

« Où sont tes parents ? »

« Ma maman est sur le banc là-bas, mais elle m'a pas vu. » Nik le porta jusqu'au banc qu'il pointait et sa mère courut vers eux avec une fille un peu plus âgée, probablement la sœur du petit garçon.

« Oh mon chéri. » S'affola-t-elle en voyant son fils, puis elle s'adressa à Nik : « Je suis désolé, je m'occupais de sa sœur, je ne l'ai pas vu. Merci, beaucoup. »

« Je vous en prie. » Répliqua Nik avant de rejoindre Caroline qui était restée un peu en retrait. Ils repartirent chez cette dernière, main dans la main.

« Tu as l'air doué avec les enfants. » Remarqua Caroline.

« J'ai l'habitude, avec Kol et Rebekah. » Confia-t-il.

Caroline savait pertinemment qu'il était trop tôt pour poser ce genre de questions mais elle ne put s'en empêcher, mourant d'envie de savoir :

« Et, tu en voudrais… des enfants ? »

La tension monta d'un cran et Nik se crispa, pas vraiment préparé à cette question, le destin s'acharnait sur lui aujourd'hui : d'abord la belle-mère et ensuite LA discussion. Sachant que, de toute façon, il ne passerait pas au travers de l'interrogatoire (s'il ne répondait pas maintenant, il y serait contraint plus tard dans leur relation…) :

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi... mais, je peux déjà te dire une chose : je ne voudrais pas DES enfants, je voudrais NOS enfants. » Caroline avait changé sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'il pensait à l'éventualité de devenir père, il ne l'aurait jamais envisagé s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré… et même si l'idée de fonder une famille était plutôt effrayante… il n'y était pas opposé…

Il ne savait cependant absolument pas comment élever des enfants : il avait joué le rôle de grand frère mais il n'avait jamais eu de modèle en ce qui s'agit du rôle de père. D'ailleurs, aucun de ses frères et sœurs n'avait d'enfant… c'est dire à quel point ils y avaient été encouragés pendant leur enfance.

Enfin, avec un beau-père comme Mikael, les peurs de Niklaus étaient justifiables. Heureusement qu'Erik rectifiait quelque peu le tire, l'idée de devenir père aurait probablement terrifié Nik avant son arrivée.

Malheureusement, le milieu dans lequel vivaient les Mikaelson était un autre obstacle. Il était, néanmoins, hors de question que Nik ne prive Caroline d'une famille et il était, évidemment, hors de question qu'il ne la quitte non plus…

Caroline avait rougi en entendant la réponse de Nik, puis n'avait plus ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet, à l'instar du jeune homme, perdu dans ses réflexions. La pression de la main de Caroline sur celle du jeune homme se fit plus forte et elle était pressée qu'ils soient rentrés, parce qu'elle avait très envie de l'embrasser, mais n'osait pas le faire de suite, craignant que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables…

Une fois rentrés, ils déjeunèrent, puis s'installèrent au salon (tout cela après que Caroline s'en soit donnée à cœur joie en embrassant Nik, bien sûr). Ils parlèrent tout l'après-midi… surtout Caroline, en fait. Celle-ci, inquiète du silence de son petit-ami lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, ce à quoi il répondit :

« Oh, tout va bien. » L'air de rien. Il fallait s'en douter, c'est de Niklaus Mikaelson qu'on parlait après tout.

Quand il fut l'heure de partir, Nik remarqua :

« Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre pour le dîner, je n'ai rien apporté d'autre que ce que je porte à part une chemise. »

« Ça fera l'affaire, j'ai peut-être une cravate de mon père qui traîne dans un carton si tu veux. »

« Oui, ce serait gentil. Parce-que, honnêtement, je pense que de me ramener avec mon vieux tee-shirt délavé ferait plutôt mauvaise impression. » Nik avait angoissé tout l'après-midi et la situation empirait à mesure que l'heure approchée.

Caroline revint avec plusieurs cravates des années 70, bariolées et affreusement démodées. Heureusement, il en trouva une bleu unie… le tissus brillait à la lumière, mais il faudrait s'en contenter, c'était toujours mieux que celle à motif coccinelle.

« Super, elle va très bien avec tes yeux en plus. » Assura Caroline.

Les amoureux s'habillèrent et partirent avec la voiture de location (qui était bien mieux que celle de Caroline, ce qui n'était pas franchement difficile). La jeune femme remarqua que Nik était très tendu, il ne parlait pas, ses mains agrippaient le volant comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que ce qu'il prétendait ce matin.

Il se gara devant la maison de Liz et Caroline sortit de la voiture, s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse de même. Cependant, une fois devant la porte d'entrée, elle constata que Nik n'était pas à ses côtés mais toujours dans la voiture, ses mains refusant de lâcher le volant.

Elle rentra de nouveau dans la voiture et posa sa main gauche sur sa main droite :

« Nik, ça ne va pas ? » La réponse à cette question était évidente, elle ne savait toutefois que dire d'autre pour qu'il se confie à elle. Il essayait de respirer profondément, de se calmer, mais il tremblait et avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il dénoua sa cravate hâtivement puis défit quelques boutons de sa chemise, les arrachant presque dans la précipitation.

Caroline reprit sa main et lui dit doucement :

« Respire Nik, ça va bien se passer. »

« Ça va bien se passer, ça va bien se passer, c'est vite dit ! Ta mère était shérif, je suis un hors-la-loi qui partage sa vie avec sa fille, ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose pouvait mal tourner. » Débita Nik.

« Détends-toi mon amour, elle n'est pas devin, ni télépathe, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle se doute de quoique ce soit. » Rassura Caroline.

« Et si elle me déteste ? » Demanda-t-il, se réprimandant intérieurement pour s'être montré à ce point vulnérable.

« Mais elle ne te détestera pas, je t'aime moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne t'apprécierait pas. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je m'en contre fiche, je ne la laisserais pas nous séparer. »

Il l'embrassa soudainement pour la remercier d'être toujours là pour lui et aussi pour se donner du courage.

« Je suis désolé d'être aussi nul pour tous ces trucs de petit-ami, j'aurais aimé pouvoir assurer et me comporter en gendre parfait mais… je n'ai jamais rencontré la mère d'un de mes petites-amies pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en ai jamais eu. Mais… Je te promets que je vais faire de mon mieux. » Déclara Nik.

« Ne t'en fais pas, et je m'en fiche que tu n'assures pas dans ce genre de situation, je ne changerais rien chez toi parce que je t'aime comme tu es. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« On y va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh oui, excuse-moi. » Ils sortirent et Caroline le prit par la main avant de sonner à la porte, pour le rassurer, ou peut-être l'avait-elle également fait pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas en courant.

« Ah, bonjour les enfants ! » Salua Liz avant de leur faire la bise.

Ils se rendirent au salon et Caroline vit quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir :

« Ah Thomas, je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! »

« Salut Caroline. » Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Liz, voyant que Nik n'y comprenait plus grand-chose, fit les présentations :

« Nik, je te présente Thomas, mon compagnon. »

Les yeux de Caroline devinrent ronds comme des billes et elle s'écria :

« J'ai raté un épisode ! »

« Eh bien, en fait, j'avais prévu de te le dire ce soir mais… maintenant Thomas et moi on est ensemble et il vit ici. » Expliqua Liz.

« Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt, vous avez mis le temps. » S'ils connaissaient son histoire avec Nik, ils trouveraient cette accusation très ironique (c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité).

En réalité, Thomas était le meilleur ami de sa mère depuis… toujours, enfin, depuis que Caroline était née en tout cas. Quand son père était parti avec un autre homme, Thomas était devenu une figure paternelle pour Caroline puisqu'il était très souvent avec sa mère. Elle s'était d'ailleurs souvent demandée, adolescente, quand ils se rendraient compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Thomas se réveilla soudain et serra la main de Nik :

« Ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Moi de même monsieur. »

Nik s'était rendu compte que l'homme était le policier qui surveillait l'appartement de son père quelques mois auparavant et fut soulagé que celui-ci ne l'ai jamais vu ou il aurait eu le droit à un interrogatoire.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'interrogatoire n'était que partie remise et il y eut le droit environ une demi-heure plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? » Questionna Liz.

Mince, ils auraient dû prévoir la réponse à cette question.

« Nik est un artiste. » Répondit Caroline. « Il t'aurait probablement dit qu'il travaille dans les affaires mais c'est parce qu'il est trop modeste. Il est très doué ! » Assura Caroline.

Liz sourit et Thomas l'observait de son regard scrutateur, avant de commencer lui aussi à poser des questions :

« Vous et votre famille habitiez ici il y a quelques mois, pourquoi êtes-vous partis ? »

« Eh bien, mes frères aînés sont dans les affaires, donc nous déménageons souvent. » Répondit Nik du tac au tac, assez fier d'avoir concocté un mensonge aussi crédible.

« Et pourquoi Erik Smith est-il parti avec vous ? »

Nik se sentit obligé de dire la vérité puisque n'importe lequel de ses mensonges aurait été vérifiable (la seule justification aurait été un lien de parenté avec les Mikaelson), et il ne doutait pas que Thomas s'assurerait de son honnêteté :

« Erik est mon père, il m'a retrouvé récemment, j'ai été élevé par le père de mes frères et sœur. Je savais qu'il n'était pas mon père biologique mais je n'avais jamais cherché à rencontrer mon vrai père jusqu'ici. Et puis, ma mère est morte alors je n'avais aucun moyen de le faire. » Nik s'expliqua longuement, répondant ainsi à toute question que Thomas aurait éventuellement posée.

Ce dernier se sentit d'ailleurs idiot d'avoir remué sans le vouloir le passé douloureux du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai été trop curieux, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » Assura Nik. Caroline lui sourit, fière de lui après qu'il ait si bien géré la situation.

Après un instant de silence, la sonnette retentit et Caroline demanda d'un air étonné :

« On attend quelqu'un ? »

Liz prit une expression désolée et annonça : « Eh bien, j'ai été chez Carole tout à l'heure et comme je lui ai dit que tu venais dîner, elle m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu et… »

« Maman, crache le morceau ! » S'énerva Caroline, sentant venir ce qu'elle allait avouer.

« Bah, je me suis sentie obligée de l'inviter… tu connais Carole. »

« Ne me dis pas que Tyler sera là aussi… »

« En fait… »

« Maman ! »

« Elle m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir, elle a dit qu'il serait content de te revoir, je ne pouvais pas refuser, ça ne se fait pas. »

« J'en ai rien à secouer que ça ne se fasse pas ! Inviter mon ex quand mon petit-ami est là, ça se fait peut-être ?! » Liz ne répondit pas et Nik comprit pourquoi Caroline était énervé à ce point… ce Tyler était donc son ex… Cette soirée pouvait-elle encore être plus stressante ? Il préférait ne pas se poser la question…

Pendant que Caroline se disputait avec sa mère et que Nik assistait à la scène, impuissant, thomas avait été ouvrir et revint au salon, Carole et Tyler sur ses talons. Caroline tenta de garder son calme et d'offrir aux invités son sourire le plus hypocrite, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance.

**AN :**** Voili-voilou, un Nik jaloux au prochain chapitre (c'est Klausforever81 qui va être contente). J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fera très plaisir, même si elle est courte. Bonne journée (ou nuit) à tous.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN :**** Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et aux reviewers :**

**Klausforever81 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review (enfin, ta double review). Liz est froide, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès xD, mais je te rassure elle n'a rien contre Nik, c'est juste qu'elle est protectrice envers sa fille chérie lol. Le Nik jaloux arrive, j'espère que je l'ai bien fait sentir, j'ai fait ça au feeling comme d'hab. C'est cool que ça se passe bien à la fac. Le lycée, ça va impec', je trouve la plupart des cours très intéressant cette année et il y a une bonne ambiance dans la classe (je suis dans une classe mixte, L/ES). Par contre, la notation est plus sévère mais bon, en étant en L, il fallait s'en douter. Voilà, j'ai fini de raconter ma life xD.**

**Bianca: Hey, thanks, I hope you'll like my jealous Nik lol, I am happy you liked the last chapter, enjoy.**

**Guest2 : Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise. Je n'aime pas Tyler non plus et, ne t'en fais pas, ça se voit. A la base, ce perso me laisse indifférente mais là il empêche Klaus et Caroline de se rapprocher dans la série donc moins on le voit, mieux je me porte xD (à part s'il se rapproche d'Hayley, comme ça Caroline se rendra compte qu'il n'est pas fait pour elle… ce ne serait pas trop tôt). **

**Ling : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Je suis heureuse que la scène du parc t'aies plus parce que je ne l'avais pas prévu au départ (on dirait que je ne prévois jamais rien là comme ça mais… il y a quand même des trucs prévus xD). **

**Silver : Hey, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu me diras ce que tu as pensé du Nik jaloux dans ce chapitre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour l'instant je n'ai absolument pas prévu de fin pour cette fic, d'ailleurs j'en ai d'autres que j'ai laissé à l'abandon (il faut dire qu'il y en a une Daroline et une avec Elena donc quand on sait que je suis maintenant fan du Klaroline et que je déteste Elena… que je n'aimais pas vraiment à la base mais que je supportais parce qu'il y avait Damon… on comprend que je ne sois plus tellement emballée à l'idée de les continuer). Wow, ça c'était de la parenthèse mdr.**

**Lilas : Merci, très contente que la scène t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. Je te laisse à ta lecture )**

**Kate : Merci, ne t'inquiètes pas de la taille de ta reivew, je suis déjà super contente que tu en laisses une malgré ton manque de temps. Voilà le nouveau chapitre que tu avais hâte de lire, en espérant qu'il ne te déçoive pas.**

**LoveKlaroline : Wow, merci, j'ai fait plus vite pour ce chapitre, vu que je suis en vacances (toujours pas commencé les devoirs, mais ce n'est pas grave). J'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Olivia : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite et ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir d'écrire et d'avoir ta review )**

**Rubi23 : Merci, contente que la fic te plaise, j'accorde toujours plus d'importance aux émotions qu'au reste, en même temps, décrire le mobilier ou le paysage à part si on est un grand romancier comme Emile Zola, ça ne rend pas vraiment lol. **

**Frenchgirl : Hey, merci, heureuse que tu aies aimé, voilà le nouveau chapitre. **

**LovelyNad13 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaire même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y ait du fight, enfin je te laisse découvrir en espérant que tu me donneras ton avis sur le chapitre. **

**MissEdington : Merci, contente que ça t'ait plus, ce sera plutôt mignon que violent je pense… enfin je ne sais pas trop, je te laisse juger par toi-même )**

**Klaroliiine : Wow, merci, parfait vraiment ? Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, voilà le Nik jaloux que je vous ai promis dans le dernier chapitre.**

**Leila : Merci, ravie que tu adores jusqu'ici, en espérant que ça continue. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Je sais que tu avais hâte. **

**MrsMorgan : Merci pour ta longue review super encourageante ! Me comparer à JK Rowling quand même, ça c'est du compliment xD. Si j'écris un livre un jour, je serais comblée avec un quart de son succès, mais de toute façon, je n'y crois pas trop lol. Contente que la formule des enfants t'ait plu, ne t'inquiètes pas, Tyler en prend pas mal pour son grade dans ce chapitre, je te laisse découvrir.**

**Encore merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux, **

**Bonne lecture, on se voit en bas.**

Une fois l'agaçant rituel des retrouvailles terminé, tout le monde prit place autour de la table de la salle à manger. D'ores et déjà, Nik en avait plus qu'assez de Tyler, qui avait serré Caroline dans ses bras bien plus longtemps que nécessaire pour saluer une amie… une amie qui était son ex copine, qui plus est.

Ensuite, Nik resta silencieux, car il n'aurait pas pu contrôler sa voix, il en était certain. Pour sa défense, il faut admettre que les invités semblaient tenter tout ce qui était possible et imaginable pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid.

Carole ressassait sans arrêt le passé de Tyler et Caroline, le bon temps comme elle disait… c'est à croire qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Nik… ce qui avait au moins un aspect positif : elle ne l'ennuyait pas avec des questions qui, en se fiant au reste de ses conversations, seraient probablement stupides.

Heureusement que Caroline, assise à côté de lui, jetait un œil de son côté de temps en temps et que, voyant son énervement, avait pris sa main dans la sienne sous la table. Liz tentait tant bien que mal de changer le sujet mais ni Carole, ni Tyler (que la situation ne semblait absolument pas gêner non plus) ne prêtait attention à leur hôte.

Nik était parvenu à garder son calme jusqu'à ce que Tyler ne dépasse les bornes en croyant judicieux de faire une remarque après que sa mère ait ramené l'enfance de son fils et de son EX une énième fois sur le tapis.

« Arrête, c'est trop gênant, dire que tu nous as surpris en train de nous embrasser quand on avait quatorze ans ! » Et il riait ce salopard !

Nik serra son verre si fort qu'il se brisa brusquement, répandant tout son contenu sur la table. Il bégaya alors quelques mots, quelques-uns des seuls que les invités l'entendraient prononcer :

« Excusez-moi, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer. » Il aurait préféré que cet incident ne se produise pas, il choisit néanmoins de voir le bon côté des choses en se disant qu'il pouvait enfin échapper à cet enfer qu'était devenue la salle à manger des Forbes.

Tout le monde était resté bouche bée à la table, Caroline fut la première à se reprendre :

« Je vais lui montrer où est rangé l'essuie-tout. » Et elle se précipita à son tour à la cuisine.

Quand elle y entra, Nik était dos à la porte et ses mains serraient le plan de travail, il essayait manifestement de calmer ses nerfs.

« Je suis désolée chéri, ma mère a vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup-là. » Commença Caroline.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… on va devoir faire avec. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller. » Questionna-t-elle.

« De toute façon, il le faut, je ne vais pas partir en plein milieu du dîner… surtout pas quand c'est ta mère qui nous reçoit, je ne tiens pas à être sur sa liste rouge jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. » Assura Nik.

Caroline sortit l'essuie-tout du placard et Nik le prit et alla essuyer la marre d'eau qui stagnait sur la nappe plastifiée, il ramassa les bouts de verre et traîna au maximum pour les jeter, redoutant le retour à la table des convives.

Il ne s'était rassis que depuis cinq minutes quand son portable se mit à sonner. L'écran affichait le nom de Finn mais Nik mentit en annonçant que c'était pour son travail et qu'il était obligé de prendre l'appel.

Il se rendit sous le porche, à l'abri des curieux :

« Allô Finn ?

_Nik, j'ai mis le téléphone sur haut-parleur. On voulait juste savoir si vous rentriez bien demain soir comme prévu.

_Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez appelé, vous tombez vraiment à pic. Je ne peux pas dire si on pourra rentrer demain.

_Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Rebekah

_Eh bien, on est chez la mère de Caroline et on ne s'est encore occupé de rien.

_Wow, et ça se passe bien… ou ? Demanda Kol, se doutant que Nik devait passer un sale quart d'heure… ou plutôt une sale soirée.

_Honnêtement ? Non, c'est une catastrophe, le compagnon de la mère de Caroline est le flic qui était en surveillance en bas de l'appart d'Erik et une amie de la famille s'est ramenée avec son fils… le plus beau c'est que ledit fils est l'ex de Caroline et qu'il a l'air très heureux de ce fait puisqu'il le rappel toutes les deux minutes. Débita Nik, trois mots à la seconde, avant de reprendre son souffle.

_Détends-toi Nik, dis-toi que ce ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Conseilla Erik.

_Oui, bah c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Répondit Nik.

_Courage Niklaus, supporte les pour Caroline. Renchérit Elijah.

Nik marmonna dans sa barbe :

_Ouais, si ce n'était pas pour elle, ça fait longtemps que je me serais barré.

_Ah je te reconnais bien là, tu utilises toujours le langage familier quand tu es contrarié. Remarqua Rebekah.

_Oh, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les psy à deux bals. Prévint Nik.

_Nik, sois gentil avec ta sœur, elle n'y est pour rien. Réprimanda Erik.

_Oui… je sais, désolé, il faut que je vous laisse, je dois retourner à la table… » Il raccrocha et se rendit à la salle à manger.

« Tout va bien Nik ? » Demanda Liz, essayant de se rattraper pour l'affreuse soirée que sa fille et son petit-ami avait à supporter.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, juste un client important. » Informa le jeune homme.

Après le repas, ils passèrent au salon, comme si prolonger la soirée déjà interminable était nécessaire.

Carole posa sa première question à Nik :

« Nik, c'est le diminutif de Nicolas ? » Et une question stupide, une !

« Non, en fait, c'est pour Niklaus. » Rectifia-t-il.

« Oh, c'est original. »

« Oui, ma mère était originale. » Affirma-t-il.

« Était ? » Elle était vraiment idiote où le faisait-elle exprès.

« Oui, malheureusement, ma mère nous a quitté il y a quelques années. » Il espérait fortement qu'elle ne lui demande pas comment elle était morte ou il aurait une soudaine envie de se claquer la tête contre les murs.

Thomas, sentant l'atmosphère de plus en plus tendue, intervint :

« L'automobile, ça t'intéresse fiston ? »

Nik acquiesça et eut le bonheur de suivre Thomas au garage… C'est vrai que le jeune homme appréciait les belles voitures (il conduisait une Ferrari), toutefois… il aurait prétendu les adorer que ce soit la vérité ou non.

Dès qu'il fut dans le garage, Thomas retira une bâche d'une ancienne Rolls Royce en rénovation.

« Elle est magnifique monsieur. » Félicita Nik.

« Appel moi Thomas tu veux. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Tyler, mais là, il devient franchement insupportable, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas lui en coller une. » Confia Thomas.

« Je ne vais pas mentir, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. » Informa Nik avec un sourire complice. Il était ravi que Thomas soit de son côté, puisqu'il était le seul à vraiment le montrer… C'est vrai que Caroline aussi avait manifesté son désaccord avec les méthodes des Lockwood quand elle était avec lui dans la cuisine… en attendant, elle n'avait toujours pas agi pour les faire taire.

Nik s'en voulait de mettre cette affaire sur son dos, mais il fallait bien qu'il déverse sa colère sur quelque chose. Si on lui avait demandé avant ce repas s'il était du genre jaloux, il aurait probablement répondu négativement, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de le vérifier. Il se disait que Caroline ne le tromperait jamais et que les autres hommes pouvaient la regarder tant qu'ils voulaient, ils n'y changeraient rien. Il se rendit compte ce soir à quel point il avait tort. Il avait beau être persuadé que Caroline se fichait totalement de Tyler, cette certitude ne l'apaisait en rien lorsqu'il l'entendait se vanter de l'avoir embrassée.

Il était urgent qu'il se change les idées ou il retournerait au salon pour étrangler ce sale petit… Du calme Nik, Du. Calme.

« On va devoir y retourner… tu crois que tu vas tenir le coup encore une heure ou deux ? » Questionna Thomas.

« Là où j'en suis… » Se contenta de répondre Nik.

A la seconde à laquelle il entre au salon, Nik vit Tyler assis à côté de Caroline sur un des canapés, il prit donc un malin plaisir à s'assoir entre eux et à mettre son bras autour des épaules de Caroline, un geste loin d'être anodin puisqu'il transpirait la possessivité.

A la fin de la soirée, Tyler salua Caroline en la prenant dans ses bras… encore, et Nik fut très satisfait qu'il eut fait cela avant de lui serrer la main puisqu'il eut tout le loisir de lui briser les os des doigts. Il jubila d'ailleurs intérieurement de le voir masser sa main meurtrie.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Caroline fut silencieux, la jeune femme voulait établir le contact, elle voulait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui confie ses ressentis à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Elle comptait cependant attendre qu'il prenne l'initiative car elle craignait que son ex ait jeté un froid entre eux… Nik restait malheureusement concentré sur la route et l'ignorait complétement.

A la maison, ils se lavèrent les dents et se changèrent, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Nik se coucha et tourna le dos à Caroline qui soupira bruyamment et lui souhaita une bonne nuit après l'avoir embrassé sur la nuque. Il avait très envie de lui répondre, de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il feignit d'être déjà endormi et resta immobile.

C'était un comportement idiot, certes, mais il agissait ainsi car il avait été blessé dans sa fierté. Caroline n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour remettre Tyler à sa place et comme il ne pouvait le faire lui-même sans paraître impoli, il avait eu à supporter le spectacle de leur affection l'un pour l'autre… des heures durant. Alors, il s'entêta à ignorer Caroline, ne voulant pas se mettre en colère, ni faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'anormal.

Le lendemain, Nik sortit prendre l'air au parc et il y vit la même famille que l'autre jour, avec le père en plus. Voir ce couple uni et leurs enfants lui pinça le cœur, Caroline lui manquait déjà alors qu'il lui avait parlé hier encore. Il sut à cet instant que c'était peine perdue et rentra.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Tyler sortir précipitamment de la maison avec sa main sur sa joue. En croisant Nik, il cracha :

« Félicitation, t'as gagné. » Phrase montrant bien la primalité de Tyler qui semblait prendre Caroline pour un trophée. Nik décida de demander des explications à sa bien-aimée et la trouva à l'intérieur, rouge de colère, ses beaux yeux bleus vous fusillant sur place… Toutefois, ils se radoucirent quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Questionna celui-ci.

« Tyler est venu me voir en me disant qu'il était celui qu'il me fallait, que tu étais trop réservé, trop taciturne et obsédé par ton travail… juste parce que tu as reçu un coup de fil… je te jure des fois. Bref, je lui ai répondu que c'est toi que j'aimais et qu'il ne te connaissait même pas, contrairement à moi. Alors… il a essayé de m'embrasser et… je l'ai giflé, même les voisins ont dû entendre ma main entrer en contact avec sa joue. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Ah, enfin je retrouva la Caroline que je connais. Tu m'avais manqué love. » Informa-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Mais, pourquoi tu m'as fait la tête ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Tyler nous a soulés pendant tout le dîner. » Demanda Caroline.

« Oui, eh bien, tu ne le montrais pas tellement qu'il te soulait, tu m'excuseras. Tu aurais au moins pu ne pas lui rendre son étreinte, ou lui demander d'arrêter de parler de vos souvenirs de couple, si touchants qu'ils soient. » Réprimanda-t-il.

« Je suis désolée mon chéri, je ne voulais pas causer une scène, tu ne connais pas Carole, elle aurait pris son ton de grande dame effarouchée et on en aurait plus vu le bout. » Déclara Caroline.

« Je trouve que je connais déjà bien assez cette bonne femme, peut-être même trop, tu vois. » Affirma Nik.

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est horripilante quand elle s'y met. » Admit Caroline, avant de poursuivre : « la prochaine fois, parle-moi au lieu de m'ignorer, ça aurait pu durer des jours si je n'avais pas giflé Tyler. »

« Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi, ce que j'aurais sûrement fait si on avait abordé la soirée juste après en être sortis. » Expliqua Nik.

« Le jour où Tyler ou quiconque nous séparera n'est pas là d'arriver, c'est toi que j'aime et ça ne signifie rien que je n'ai pas clairement repoussé Tyler, ça veut même dire que je n'ai pas besoin de l'écarter de moi pour être sûr qu'il n'est pas un danger. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut il ne sera pas une menace pour notre couple. »

Le discours de Caroline fini, Nik s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément et prépara ensuite le petit déjeuner pour la jeune femme. La querelle n'avait pas duré bien longtemps heureusement. Ils s'occuperaient de la paperasse le lendemain et repartiraient à New-York comme prévu. Par contre, ils devraient d'abord annoncer le déménagement de Caroline à sa famille, un moment qui s'avérerait probablement riche en émotion.

**AN :**** Voili-voilou (il faudrait que j'arrête de faire ça) et remarquez que, pour une fois, il n'y a pas de cliffhanger hey, hey. N'hésitez pas, tout de même, à me donner votre avis, j'en serais ravie (une p'tite rime pour la route). Bonne journée (ou nuit) à toutes (tous). Fin de la note d'auteure à la quantité astronomique de parenthèses.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN :**** Hey, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre (j'espère avoir vos reviews parce que j'ai encore un commentaire composé à faire mais que je vous ai quand même posté un chapitre, je suis gentille non ?). J'ai aussi écrit un one-shot Klaroline que j'ai intitulé **_**Une rencontre inattendue**_**, et je serais ravie que vous le lisiez (enfin, si vous n'avez pas le temps ou l'envie, ce n'est pas grave, je fais juste ma petite publicité xD). Bref, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et aux reviewers :**

**sucrette : Merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras ta fin heureuse.**

**Klausforever : Que dire à part merci beaucoup ? C'est vraiment encourageant d'avoir tant de compliments. Moi aussi j'ai envie de consoler le pauvre Nik parfois et puis c'est normal qu'il ait ignoré un peu Caroline, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu le remettre à sa place Tyler quand même xD Je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre.**

**Bianca: Thanks a lot for your compliments, I am flattered really! Yes Nik is adorable, how could he not be adorable with that face? ****Lol. Don't die! Here comes the new chapter.**

**Silver : C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review, je suis très contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Qui ne rêverait pas d'un Nik ? (enfin, le côté trafiquant d'œuvres d'art en moins xD). **

**Kate : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.**

**Guest 2 : Merci ! Contente que ça t'ait plu, voilà la suite que tu avais hâte de lire.**

**Olivia : Merci pour ta review, heureuse que tu ais adoré ! Voilà la suite.**

**Klaroliiine : Merci à toi, et oui Nik s'est comporté en gentleman, heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas abaissé au niveau de Tyler. Ne t'inquiètes pas, le pire est passé pour nos tourtereaux, je te laisse lire le chapitre. **

**MissEdigton : Merci pour tes compliments et je suis ravie que tu ais trouvé le dernier chapitre excellent. J'ai également été contente de voir que tu avais maintenant un compte sur fanfic. J'ai lu ta biographie… Tu connais Klausforever81 non ? Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de similitudes, notamment le droit hispanique donc je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Qu'est-ce que je suis curieuse parfois, c'est dingo (je dis ça souvent, c'est assez bizarre mais… passons xD). Voilà, j'arrête de t'embêter et je te laisse lire tranquille. **

**LovelyNad13 : Merci beaucoup pour cette review très élogieuse, parfait ! Quand même, je n'irais pas jusque-là =D. Je vois que tout le monde déteste Tyler… ça me rassure lol parce que dans la série il n'est pas bien méchant mais bon… niveau intellect, ça ne vole pas haut il me semble xD**

**Frenchgirl : Merci, voilà la suite.**

**Leila : Wow merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis ravie que tu sois fan de cette fic et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre autant que les autres. **

**Rubi23 : Merci, ravie que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite.**

**Lilas : Merci, c'est clair que Nik n'a rien à envier à Tyler et je suis contente de voir que vous soyez quasiment toutes d'accord sur ce sujet puisque j'ai des copines qui l'aiment bien comme je l'ai dit… bon ça passe encore mais le pire c'est qu'elles n'aiment pas Klaus ! Comment est-ce possible, s'il n'était pas là, je ne m'intéresserais même pas à la série, déjà que je regarde très rarement à cause de l'omniprésence d'Elena la peste ! Bref, j'arrête mon réquisitoire et je te laisse lire xD.**

Le lendemain, les tourtereaux furent, à leur grand damne, contraints de se lever pour s'occuper de la mise en vente de la maison et n'eurent donc pas l'occasion de traîner au lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils se furent occupés de toute la paperasse, vint le moment difficile des adieux. Caroline quittait sa ville natale, ses amis, sa mère. Elle alla d'abord voir Elena, Damon et son frère Stefan, Klaus resta silencieux et la réconforta une fois dans la voiture.

Le tour de Liz et Thomas arriva rapidement, plus rapidement que Caroline ne l'aurait voulu et elle descendit de la voiture avec Nik, tous deux anxieux puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'évoquer le départ de sa fille à Liz la veille.

Liz ouvrit la porte et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle vit les deux jeunes gens car elle craignait que le dîner de la veille n'ait créé un froid entre eux. Elle perdit cependant ce sourire radieux en voyant l'air angoissé de sa fille unique.

« Bonjour maman. » Salua Caroline d'une voix faible.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller chérie. » Remarqua Liz.

« En fait, Nik et moi on a quelque chose à te dire. » Annonça-t-elle.

Liz les fit entrer et ils allèrent au salon. Caroline et Nik prirent place côte à côte sur le canapé et Liz s'assit en face d'eux. Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et se contentait de serrer la main de Caroline dans la sienne, sachant pertinemment que la blonde avait besoin de son soutien moral.

« Voilà, je vais aller droit au but, je pars vivre avec Nik à New-York. » Lâcha Caroline.

Liz parut hésitante puis se jeta à l'eau :

« Ne le prenez pas mal Niklaus mais… Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? »

« C'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais, je connaissais Tyler depuis longtemps et regarde où ça nous a mené. » Caroline sentit la main qui tenait la sienne se crisper à l'entente de ce nom et poursuivit : « En plus, Nik a été obligé de déménager à cause de son travail et si je ne lui suis pas, je ne le verrais plus… Ce qui est hors de question. »

« D'accord, je te fais confiance. »

« Où est thomas ? » Questionna Caroline.

« Il est parti chez son frère, il a un problème de voiture ou je ne sais quoi. Tu l'as manqué de peu.» Informa sa mère.

« Oh. » Répliqua Caroline d'un air déçu. « Tu lui diras au revoir de ma part. »

« Bien sûr chérie. » Sa mère les raccompagna à la porte et demanda avec les larmes aux yeux :

« Vous viendrez me voir souvent ? »

« Oui maman, ne t'en fais pas. »

Caroline s'exclama soudain : « J'ai oublié mon sac à main dans le salon. » et elle s'y précipita.

Nik voyant que Liz pleurait toujours essaya de trouver les mots justes pour atténuer sa tristesse.

« Je vous promets que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que Caroline soit heureuse. » Liz le regarda quelques secondes avec un regard attendri et l'étreignit, surprenant ainsi le jeune homme qui mit un moment avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

« Je sais que vous prendrez bien soin d'elle. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Caroline allait revenir dans le hall mais resta à l'entrée salon quand elle entendit Nik parler à sa mère, sa curiosité légendaire reprenant le dessus. De plus, elle ne voulait pas interrompre le jeune homme qui se serait certainement tu en la voyant arriver.

Elle était très touchée que Nik se soit confié à sa mère à son sujet et le lui avoua une fois dans la voiture :

« Tu sais, je t'ai entendu parler avec ma mère. »

« Oh. » Fut tout ce qu'elle obtint pour réponse.

« Merci. »

« Pourquoi tu me remercies ? J'ai dit ça parce que c'était vrai. » Assura Nik.

« Oui, mais je te remercie parce que je sais que c'est dur pour toi de te confier, surtout à des gens que tu connais à peine. »

Nik acquiesça d'un signe de tête et démarra le véhicule de location. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'aéroport car ils avaient déjà pris leurs affaires avec eux et que retourner chez Caroline n'aurait été que plus douloureux pour elle.

L'avion passa dans une zone de turbulences à mi trajet et Caroline eut une crise de panique.

« Je déteste les avions, je déteste les avions, je les déteste ! » Répétait-elle sans cesse. Nik lui prit la main et elle la serra très fort… heureusement qu'il avait les os solides.

« Calme-toi Caroline, ça va aller, ça arrive souvent, ça va passer, détends-toi. »

Il posa leurs mains jointes sur sa poitrine et conseilla : « Concentre toi sur mon rythme cardiaque et respire profondément. »

Il commença à fredonner une mélodie reposante et Caroline se détendit, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Nik, sur son cœur, sa respiration, sa voix. Après une dizaine de minutes, les turbulences cessèrent et la jeune femme soupira pour exprimer son soulagement.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi Sweetheart. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans lui. Elle avait toujours trouvé ce genre de situations angoissante car elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle détestait ne pas avoir de contrôle, elle était obligée de rester assise et d'attendre que tout s'arrange… ou que l'avion ne s'écrase, dans le pire des cas.

C'était la première fois que la jeune femme faisait une crise d'angoisse devant Nik et, malgré son étonnement, le jeune homme avait géré la situation à merveille. Il avait ainsi prouvé qu'il serait toujours présent pour Caroline dans les moments difficiles, ce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas encore avoir su montrer jusqu'ici à cause de tous les problèmes auxquels il avait eu à faire face.

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages à l'aéroport et Nik se comporta en gentleman, comme à l'accoutumé, en prenant la valise de Caroline. Sur le parking, Nik s'immobilisa soudain en plein milieu d'une allée avec une valise dans chaque main et un sac sur son dos et informa avec inquiétude :

« J'ai oublié où la voiture était garée… »

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ? » Demanda Caroline d'un ton suppliant.

« Non… mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir vu que tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rappeler non plus. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui conduisait et puis, ce n'est pas ma voiture ! » Se défendit la jeune femme. Elle poursuivit : « de toute façon, ça ne doit pas être bien difficile à trouver une Ferrari. » Tenta-telle pour les rassurer tous les deux.

« C'est-à-dire que… je ne suis même pas sûr que nous soyons au bon étage. » Ajouta Nik.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Non, mais, on doit être au bon endroit, ça me dit quelque chose. » Assura la blonde.

« On est dans un parking sous-terrain love, tous les étages se ressemblent. »

« Oh n'en rajoute pas, de toute façon il faut bien commencer quelque part. »

Et ils cherchèrent. Caroline avait pris les clefs à Nik et appuyait sur le bouton déverrouillage de temps en temps (toutes les dix secondes en réalité) pour voir si la voiture était dans les parages.

« Quand même, comment ça se fait que tu ne te rappelles pas à quel étage on est garé ? Moi j'ai une excuse, je dormais à moitié, mais toi tu conduisais donc en principe tu étais concentré sur la route ! » Pesta Caroline.

« Désolé, j'étais un peu distrait. »

« Un peu distrait ! »

« Bah oui, c'est dur d'être concentré quand je suis avec toi. » Expliqua-t-il.

La blonde soupira : « Je n'en reviens pas que ce genre de phrases marche encore sur moi. »

« Je suis pardonné ? » Demanda-t-il avec un regard de chien battu.

« Je ne t'en voulais pas vraiment tu sais. Je suis très agacée mais… c'est toi qui porte les valises après tout. »

Ils reprirent les recherches et quand ils trouvèrent enfin, Nik lâcha lesdites valises et s'écroula contre la portière… il fallait le comprendre : ils avaient cherché plus d'une heure, et fait trois étages, sans que le jeune homme ne fasse une pause.

« Tu vas bien mon amour ? » Demanda Caroline inquiète, en s'agenouillant devant lui.

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, laisse-moi juste cinq minutes avant qu'on ne parte. »

« Bien sûr chéri. »

Le téléphone de Nik sonna et il décrocha en voyant le prénom d'Erik s'afficher :

« All_

_Nik, où êtes-vous ? Vous allez bien ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore là ?

_Wow, alors tu es comme ça quand t'es vraiment inquiet ? Ça fait flipper.

_Ce n'est pas amusant, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore là ? Vous avez plus d'une demi-heure de retard, tu m'avais dit que votre vol arrivait à 16h ! J'ai imaginé le pire !

_Désolé, j'aurais dû appeler mais je n'y ai pas pensé, on est en retard parce que je ne me rappelais plus où j'avais garé la voiture.

_Tu es incorrigible, toujours à te mettre dans des situations pas possible… » Erik continuait à pester et Nik essaya de le couper plusieurs fois mais ne pouvait aligner deux mots avant qu'Erik ne reprenne son discours.

« Je suis désolé papa. » Cria Nik dans le téléphone, totalement déstabilisé, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour apaiser son père.

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Nik resta figé et Erik, s'en étant rendu compte immédiatement, marmonna :

« D'accord, juste, rentrez vite. » Et raccrocha. Au moins, les paroles de Nik avaient eu l'effet escompté : Erik était calmé, il était même sous le choc.

« Tu l'as appelé papa ou je rêve ? » Demanda Caroline, également abasourdie.

« Tu as entendu, j'ai entendu, ne pose pas de question s'il te plaît. » Rétorqua Nik.

« N'en fait pas un drame, c'est ton père, et puis c'est mignon de te voir gêné pour quelque chose d'aussi normal. »

« Pff, n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas gêné. »

«Non, pas du tout mon petit Nik, c'est pour ça que tu es tout rouge. »

Nik secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et entra dans la voiture sans un mot.

« Oh, ne fais pas la tête mon chéri, je ne me moque pas de toi, je t'ai dit que je te trouvais craquant ? » Franchement, c'est vrai qu'il était adorable quand il boudait comme ça.

« Monte dans la voiture avant que je ne parte sans toi. » Conseilla Nik, sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire amusé à la réplique de Caroline, qui se précipita dans la voiture.

La jeune femme chanta exagérément faux sur tous les tubes qui passèrent à la radio et Nik riait aux larmes :

« Arrête Caroline, je ne vois plus rien à cause des larmes, on pourrait finir dans le décor. » Réussit-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. La blonde continua comme s'il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés devant la propriété des Mikaelson.

En entendant le moteur de la voiture, Rebekah sortit de la maison et sauta dans les bras de Nik avant même qu'il n'ait pu refermer sa portière :

« Tu m'as manqué Nik. »

« Mais, ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis parti… »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas habituée à ce que tu ne sois pas là. » Murmura-t-elle. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller saluer le reste de sa famille. Il arriva devant son père en dernier, et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras également… C'était la journée mondiale du câlin et on ne l'avait pas prévenu ? N'étant pas habitué aux marques de l'affection paternelle, Nik ne réagit pas immédiatement mais se remit bien vite de sa surprise.

Erik le serrait enfin dans ses bras parce qu'il était ému que son fils l'ait appelé 'papa' pour la première fois. En fait, les bandits étaient de grands émotifs dans l'âme, bien qu'ils le montrent un minimum.

Au dîner, le soir même, Nik raconta l'histoire du verre cassé chez les Forbes et la baffe de Caroline, ce qui fit bien rire la famille et valut à Caroline son admiration. Finn annonça ensuite qu'ils avaient déniché un nouveau travail pour Nik et qu'ils iraient récupérer les œuvres d'art dans quelques jours, non sans que Kol ait fait le tour du propriétaire au préalable pour renseigner la tribu des Mikaelson.

Nik acquiesça, n'ayant aucun problème avec cette idée, il s'aperçut néanmoins qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Caroline qui gardait les yeux rivés sur son assiette et tournait sa fourchette dans la purée sans la manger.

Le jeune homme fit part de ses suppositions à la blonde dans la soirée, quand ils furent dans leur lit, collés l'un à l'autre comme de la glue.

« Caroline, ça te dérange que je parte bientôt en mission ? »

« Non, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais comme tu étais avec les bons côtés comme les mauvais. »

« J'ai bien vu que ça t'avais démoralisé tout à l'heure. » Insista-t-il.

« C'est parce que ça va à l'encontre de mes principes, mais je m'y ferais… Le pire c'est que tu te mettes en danger et j'ai peur que tu ne sois découvert ou que tu ne sois blessé si le propriétaire des œuvres d'art se rend compte que vous êtes en train de le voler. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on est des professionnel, on fait ça depuis des années et il ne nous est jamais rien arrivé. » Tenta Nik pour la rassurer.

« Je sais bien mais je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de m'en faire pour toi quand tu seras parti. » Réitéra-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé Caroline, tu sais que si ma famille n'avait pas besoin de moi pour le business, je lâcherais tout. »

« Oui je sais mon cœur, mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'y ferais. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Caroline l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et se coucha sur le côté, tournant le dos au jeune homme.

Nik éteignit la lampe qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et en profita pour lui embrasser l'épaule en se penchant. Il mit son bras autour de sa taille et colla son corps au sien, le visage caché dans sa chevelure blonde à la senteur de vanille.

La blonde tenta tant bien que mal d'oublier la mission à venir et s'endormit après plusieurs heures d'inquiétude. Elle allait avoir du mal à supporter son travail si il partait récupérer des œuvres d'art aussi fréquemment que depuis qu'elle le connaissait… elle ferait probablement une crise de nerf si elle savait qu'il avait eu deux missions supplémentaires quand ils étaient séparés… le trafic d'art avait la côte…

**AN :**** Voili-voilou, notre pauvre Caroline s'inquiète… J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis, passez une bonne journée (ou nuit) et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN :**** Hey, me revoilà, désolée ça fait longtemps je sais, j'étais à la bourre avec le lycée. J'ai changé un détail du chapitre précédent donc, pour faire court, le cambriolage n'est pas le lendemain de l'annonce de Finn mais trois jours après. Voilà, désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier un par un donc énorme-giga-big merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux, vous illuminez ma journée ! Bonne lecture à tous.**

Le jour de la mission, Nik embrassa délicatement Caroline en guise de bonjour et fut surpris que la blonde ne prolongent pas leur échange comme à l'accoutumé, étant habitué à des réveils plus câlins. Il n'en dit cependant rien, sachant qu'il s'agissait encore du méfait que les Mikaelson s'apprêtaient à commettre dans la soirée. Il pensait que sa vision des choses s'arrangerait quelque peu après les trois jours séparant l'annonce de la mission et son accomplissement, mais force était de croire qu'il se méprenait.

En effet, l'inquiétude de Caroline semblait être réapparue alors qu'elle avait gardé son calme ces derniers jours et n'avait ainsi rien laissé paraître. Enfin, pendant le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, cela s'entend, puisque Nik avait passé les trois derniers jours à reproduire les tableaux qu'ils auraient à voler pour pouvoir les remplacer et ainsi se jouer de leur proie sans même que celle-ci s'en aperçoive.

Les deux tourtereaux se levèrent et se rendirent à la cuisine en parlant un minimum ou, en d'autres termes, n'ouvrirent la bouche que pour se souhaiter une bonne journée… chose ironique puisqu'elle s'annonçait bien différemment.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, les Mikaelson discutèrent comme si de rien était, comme s'ils ne s'apprêtaient pas à cambrioler un riche propriétaire d'art dont la demeure serait probablement truffée d'alarmes en tous genres et Caroline fut ainsi impressionnée par leur insouciance.

S'ils n'étaient pas inquiets, c'est qu'ils n'avaient a priori aucune raison de l'être. Kol s'était déjà introduit dans la propriété quelques nuits auparavant, lorsque Finn l'avait informé du nouveau contrat et savait donc déjà comment désactiver le système d'alarme. Il avait alors pris les œuvres d'art en photo grâce à son Smartphone dernier cri avant de les envoyer à Nik pour qu'il puisse commencer à reproduire les tableaux.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Nik se rendit de nouveau dans son atelier pour apporter les touches finales aux reproductions et ainsi pouvoir être certain que leur fraude passerait inaperçue. Quand il se fut acquitté de cette tâche, il rejoignit sa bien-aimée qui s'était retirée dans leur chambre.

Caroline releva le nez du roman qu'elle lisait et replongea immédiatement dans sa lecture en voyant Nik entrer dans la chambre. Elle avait regardé dans sa direction par reflex, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme… c'était sa chambre après tout, quoi de plus logique.

En constatant que la blonde l'ignorait, Nik réalisa que le froid jeté entre eux trois jours auparavant n'était pas près de s'estomper. Il était extrêmement rare que la jeune femme ne l'ignore, elle qui était d'un naturel si extraverti et compréhensif. Pour la première fois, elle n'essayait pas de régler leur problème par le dialogue et Nik fut abasourdi en se rendant compte que ce trait de caractère lui manquait.

Qu'à cela ne tienne… Il n'avait cas prendre les choses en main pour une fois… certes, le dialogue n'était pas son fort, ils en resteraient cependant au point mort si personne ne faisait l'effort de discuter. En adultes.

« Caroline, ça va ? » Tenta Nik d'une voix faible. Pour être honnête, cette question était plutôt idiote, il en avait conscience, mais ne sachant par où commencer, il avait choisi la première question anodine qui lui était venue.

« Ça va très bien, merci. » Rétorqua la blonde en cachant à peine l'ironie de ses paroles. Elle ne l'avait pas même regardé en répondant et Nik comprit donc que sa question ne mènerait à rien de plus. Il prit donc le taureau par les cornes et tenta une approche nettement plus directe :

« Arrête ton char, Ben Hur, je sais que tu m'en veux, je ne suis pas aveugle, on ne s'est pas dit plus de trois mots de suite depuis le jour où Finn nous a annoncé la mission ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Son attaque eut l'effet escompté : la blonde posa son livre et le fusilla du regard.

« Toi aussi tu peux arrêter ton baratin. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas cent pourcent pour votre 'boulot', alors ne viens pas me demander ce qui ne va pas ! » S'écria-t-elle, en oubliant pas de mimer des guillemets en prononçant le mot « boulot ».

Nik avait l'air soudainement très énervé : « Tu le savais Caroline ! Tu savais ce que je faisais de ma vie quand tu as décidé d'en faire partie ! » Accusa Nik.

« C'est drôle, comme ça on dirait que j'étais la seule à vouloir qu'on partage notre vie ! » Répliqua-t-elle, tout sauf amusée.

« Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas mélodramatique ! Je voulais que tu sois dans ma vie, mais j'ai quand même essayé de te mettre en garde. Tu m'en as voulu, mais maintenant tu comprends pourquoi… Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te dissuader de continuer à me voir tout de suite plutôt que tu ne te rendes compte que tu avais fait une erreur plus tard… ça aurait fait moins mal. » Expliqua Nik.

« Alors, c'est comme ça ? Tu trouves que notre histoire est une erreur ? » Demanda la jeune femme, indignée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte sans attendre la réponse, ne voulant pas que Nik ne voit ses larmes.

« Caroline attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » Tenta le jeune homme pour la retenir. Il agrippa son bras, par la même occasion, se disant que le geste la retiendrait si les paroles n'y parvenaient pas. Aucune des deux tentatives ne fonctionna : Caroline dégagea son bras et sortit sans se retourner.

Un soupire de désespoir échappa à Nik qui s'effondra sur le lit, encore imprégné de l'odeur enivrante de Caroline. Le jeune homme inspira ce parfum émanant des draps et son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle soit malheureuse une fois de plus.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, avait choisi de regarder une comédie pour se changer les idées, et utilisa le home cinéma immense qui s'accompagnait de fauteuils extrêmement confortables. Le film ne devait pas être assez drôle, puisque Caroline sombra dans les bras de Morphée arrivée à la moitié.

La belle blonde se réveilla seulement à la sensation de bras musclés la soulevant de son siège et, sachant pertinemment qu'ils appartenaient à Nik, elle feignit d'être toujours endormie. Il la déposa délicatement sur leur lit et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il ne put résister à la tentation et s'agenouilla à côté du lit pour la contempler quelques instants. Il se laissa ensuite emporté et ne se préoccupa plus de rien mis à part de la femme dont il était fou amoureux.

« Comment pourrais-je penser que notre histoire est une erreur… si tu savais… c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. » Commença-t-il à chuchoter, se libérant ainsi de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Caroline s'en voulut alors d'avoir feint le sommeil puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière… il est vrai que rien ne l'obligeait à continuer cette mascarade, néanmoins… il était tellement rare qu'il se confie…

« J'aimerais tellement avoir une vie normale, pour toi, pour nous… tu mérites mieux que ça. » Continua-t-il et le cœur de Caroline se brisa en décelant la tristesse et le désespoir dans son ton.

Nik caressait ses cheveux tout en lui ouvrant son cœur… alors qu'il la pensait endormie. Il était vraiment incorrigible : une cause perdue ! Mais, ce qu'il disait était si émouvant qu'elle lui pardonna sur le champ son incapacité à se confier.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si quelque chose devait t'arriver… Je t'aime tellement que ça m'effraie. Et je te dis tout ça quand tu ne peux pas m'entendre… c'est pathétique vraiment. » Il expira fébrilement après toutes ces déclarations dont l'émotion imprégnait sa voix.

Caroline dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le serrer contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue quand elle entendit les pas de Nik s'éloigner et la porte se fermer. Elle resta allongée de longues minutes, pensive, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, à la dispute qui s'était produite plus tôt dans la journée et à ce qui l'avait déclenchée. Elle se promit de lui parler sérieusement avant qu'il ne parte ou elle s'en voudrait.

Lorsque son estomac gargouilla bruyamment, elle se souvint que toute cette affaire lui avait fait rater le déjeuner et elle se leva pour y remédier. Pendant qu'elle mangeait des sucreries trouvées dans le placard, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner et elle décrocha par curiosité en voyant que le numéro n'était pas préenregistré.

« Allô ? Miss Forbes ?

_Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_Eh bien, je suis commissaire à Manhattan et je vous appelle pour vous annoncer que votre candidature pour le poste d'inspecteur vient d'être acceptée.

_Oh, c'est parfait ! Quand est-ce que je commence ?

_ Eh bien, en début de semaine prochaine au plus tard, mais vous pouvez commencer dès demain, huit heures, si vous le souhaitez.

_C'est entendu, je vous vois demain à huit heures alors. Au revoir commissaire. » Caroline avait accepté car elle pensait que le temps de reprendre était largement venu. De plus, le moment était propice, puisque se changer les idées ne serait pas de refus.

Toutefois, elle alla voir Nik, même si elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas là le lendemain et qu'elle ne tiendrait donc pas compagnie à celui-ci. Elle entra sans frapper dans son atelier, dans lequel il s'était réfugié comme à chaque fois.

Il tourna la tête et parut surpris de la voir si tôt après leur discussion houleuse.

« Je viens d'être engagée dans le commissariat de Manhattan où j'avais postulé. »

« Je suis ravi pour toi mon ange. » Puis après un court silence, le jeune homme questionna Caroline d'un air étonné :

« Tu ne m'en veux plus ? » Caroline venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était censée être toujours fâchée, puisqu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait tout entendu… Ne vous méprenez pas, elle avait l'intention de le lui dire, mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon… il allait probablement penser qu'elle le lui avouait parce qu'elle se sentait prise au piège.

« Eh bien… ne te fâche pas, mais… il se peut que je n'ai pas vraiment été endormie toute à l'heure… quand tu m'as portée dans notre chambre. » Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Nik parut choqué, puis il se mit à rougir et à fixer le sol comme si une multitude de choses passionnantes s'y produisaient.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais dû te le dire, mais je voulais savoir ce que tu avais sur le cœur… désolée… » Répéta-t-elle.

« C'est bon Caroline… de toute façon, je voulais te dire toutes ces choses… c'est juste que c'est difficile pour moi… et puis, j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on se dispute alors, passons à autre chose si tu veux bien. » Déclara Nik.

« Je veux bien. » Commença Caroline, puis elle poursuivit : « Mais avant, j'aimerais te dire que je t'aime et que moi non plus je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et je sais que c'est dur pour toi que je n'arrive pas à me faire à ton travail mais, je promets de faire un effort. Après tout, ta famille m'a accepté alors que je suis shérif parce que tu m'aimes, donc je ferais de mon mieux pour accepter votre 'situation' parce que je t'aime aussi. »

Nik s'était rapproché d'elle à mesure que son discours avançait et il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres maintenant. Caroline le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra fort comme elle avait rêvé de le faire un peu plus tôt. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite langoureusement, heureux de se retrouver après plusieurs jours de séparation émotionnelle.

Ils auraient très certainement été plus loin, mais ils furent interrompus par une voix masculine appelant Nik du bas des escaliers.

« Il faut que j'y aille love. »

« Promets-moi d'être prudent. »

« Je te le promets Caroline. »

La belle blonde l'embrassa, fougueusement cette fois, et Nik sentit presque son inquiétude et son désespoir.

« Mm, il faut qu'on arrête ça maintenant ou je ne partirais jamais. » A ces mots, Caroline se jeta de nouveau sur lui et il dut se séparer d'elle à contre cœur.

« Je serais revenu avant même que tu ne te sois rendue compte de mon absence love. » Assura Nik.

« Alors là, tu m'étonnerais fortement… » Contredit la belle blonde.

« Je t'aime » Déclara le jeune homme espérant apaiser Caroline.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit la blonde et ils entendirent un raclement de gorge à la porte. Elijah se tenait dans son encadrement et informa :

« Vous devez vraiment y aller Niklaus. » Ce à quoi celui-ci acquiesça.

Il suivit son frère au rez-de-chaussée après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Caroline.

Kol, Nik et Rebekah partirent, avec Erik qui avait insisté pour venir et Finn et Elijah restèrent à la maison, tenant ainsi compagnie à Caroline. Ce n'était pas plus mal car elle avait bien besoin de distraction pour ne pas imaginer le pire.

Une fois arrivés sur place, Kol et Nik enfilèrent une cagoule et sortirent avec chacun un tableau sous le bras. Rebekah resta dans la voiture avec Erik, son rôle étant de distraire les proies lorsqu'elles étaient toujours éveillées… Or, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, suggérant ainsi le contraire.

Les garçons entrèrent sans grande difficulté en crochetant la porte (un de leurs nombreux talents cachés). Kol neutralisa l'alarme avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la pièce où étaient gardées les œuvres d'art. Il l'avait bien sûr réactivée après avoir percé ses secrets quelques nuits auparavant, ou le propriétaire des lieux aurait trouvé la chose pour le moins curieuse.

Ils posèrent les deux tableaux et prirent les vrais… cependant, ils furent surpris par une alarme stridente à l'instant où le premier tableau quitta le sol.

« Oups, je ne l'avais pas remarquée celle-là… » Chuchota Kol.

« Je t'étriperais plus tard, on se casse, dépêchons nous » Ordonna Nik.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, malheureusement, ils ne purent passer la porte puisqu'un homme en bloquait l'accès… oh et il avait un revolver… sinon, les deux frères se seraient contentés de l'assommer.

« Ne bougez-pas, ou je n'hésiterais pas à tirer. » Menaça le propriétaire.

Pour l'instant, l'homme n'osait pas s'approcher et ne pouvait donc pas ôter les cagoules des voleurs, la situation pouvait donc être pire, puisqu'ils étaient encore incognitos. Cependant, il ne fallait pas avoir le quotient intellectuel d'Einstein pour savoir qu'à moins d'être complétement stupide, le propriétaire avait alerté les autorités.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et l'homme tomba raide, face contre terre. Erik se tenait derrière lui avec, à la main, un pied de biche trouvé dans le coffre, qui servait habituellement à ouvrir les portes dont la serrure se montrait récalcitrante.

Le père de Nik avait accouru après avoir vu la lumière de la chambre s'allumer et constata qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'idée plus brillante lorsqu'il vit une silhouette n'appartenant ni à Nik, ni à Kol dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les trois hommes se précipitèrent dans la voiture en emportant les deux vrais tableaux (ils n'avaient tout de même pas pris tous ces risques pour rentrer bredouilles) et Rebekah, s'étant déplacé du siège passager à celui du conducteur, démarra en trombe. Déjà, les sirènes de la police New-Yorkaises étaient audibles à quelques rues de là. Heureusement pour les Mikaelson, ils ne trouveraient qu'une maison vide et son propriétaire assommé.

« Finalement tu avais raison, tu as bien fait de venir papa. » Admit Nik, il avait choisi de continuer de l'appeler papa, considérant que revenir à Erik serait une régression dans leur relation.

Kol et Rebekah étaient restés choqués plusieurs minutes la première fois qu'ils avaient entendu leur frère dire papa, tout comme Finn et Elijah… et Erik, Nik et Caroline avant eux.

« Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez quand même pris les tableaux. Vous ne croyez pas que les flics vont trouver ça bizarre que les cambrioleurs n'aient rien pris ? » Demanda Rebekah.

« Mais non, ils vont se dire qu'on a flippé et puis c'est tout, ils n'iront pas chercher plus loin. » Assura Kol. « Et puis, on va les refiler aux mafieux qui nous les ont acheté donc, à partir de là, ce ne sera plus notre problème. »

« Oui, et ce n'est pas plus mal qu'on ne revienne pas les mains vides, ou Caroline aurait su que quelque chose s'était mal passé. Elle s'inquiète trop pour moi, promettez-moi de ne rien lui dire. »

« D'accord. » Dire Kol et Erik, sentant qu'ils n'avaient pas à se mêler de leur couple… Rebekah, en revanche, eut plus de mal à accepter la requête de son grand-frère.

« Rebekah ? » Insista ce dernier.

« Oui, d'accord, c'est bon, je ne dirais rien. » Accepta-t-elle, elle ajouta malgré cela : « Mais, le fait est qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas TROP, puisque vous avez failli vous faire choper. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup qu'on se retrouve tous en taule, surtout qu'elle aurait été considérée comme complice. »

« Oui, eh bien, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à continuer le sale boulot non plus mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire d'autre ? On a fait ça toute notre vie. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez d'avoir l'impression que j'ai un choix à faire entre ma famille et la femme que j'aime. » S'énerva Nik.

« On peut toujours parler à Elijah de l'éventualité d'arrêter. » Proposa Kol.

« C'est de la folie… Avec quoi vivrait-on ? Le salaire d'inspecteur de Caroline ou les investissements de Finn et d'Elijah ? Laissez-moi rire, le premier est bien maigre pour une personne, je vous laisse donc imaginer pour sept et, en ce qui s'agit des investissements de nos chers frères, il ne vaut mieux pas compter sur une fortune qui peut s'écrouler du jour au lendemain. » Réfuta Nik. Son ton indiquait parfaitement aux passagers du véhicule que le débat était clos. Les arguments de Nik étaient d'ailleurs irréfutables… les Mikaelson n'avaient jamais cherché à économiser, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de stopper le business… enfin, avant que Caroline ne débarque dans leur vie en tout cas.

Une fois rentré, Nik eut à peine le temps de poser les tableaux que Caroline lui sauta dessus :

« Tu vas bien ? Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Mais oui love, calme-toi, je vais on ne peut mieux. » Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge… il allait bien… nettement moins lorsque quelqu'un pointait un revolver sur Kol et lui précédemment, mais maintenant, ça allait comme sur des roulettes.

Tout le monde alla se coucher et Nik et Caroline se retrouvèrent… enfin, il est inutile de vous faire un dessin. Et Caroline eut d'ailleurs bien du mal à se lever pour aller travailler le lendemain (bref, vous avez définitivement compris ce qu'ils ont fait de leur nuit).

Dans la soirée, elle rentra l'air furieux et Nik demanda, inquiet :

« Ta première journée ne s'est pas bien passée ma chérie ? »

La gifle partit toute seule, certainement, Nik n'avait pas senti grand-chose, cependant, il ne comprenait aucunement pourquoi il venait de la recevoir.

« Ne fais pas l'hypocrite ! Alors comme ça, ça s'est bien passé hier ?… C'est pour ça que j'ai appris au commissariat qu'un homme avait été retrouvé assommé chez lui après avoir appelé pour un cambriolage ? »

Il était fichu.

**AN : Ah, un petit cliffhanger, ça faisait longtemps. Il y a probablement des choses qui vous paraissent incohérents par rapport au 'business' mais bon, le plus important à mes yeux c'est le Klaroline xD. Bref, j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis. Bonne nuit ou journée à tous,**

**A la prochaine,**

**Claire.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN : Hey, hey, ça fait une éternité, j'en suis désolée, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ça fait si longtemps (mais ça doit avoir rapport avec le fait que je mette au moins deux heures avant de me mettre à mes devoirs à chaque fois que j'en ai). Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, hip hip hip hourra. Merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers :**

**Klausforever81 : Merci encore pour cette sublime review, tu es sûre que c'est si bien que ça ? J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira… il y a un grand pas en avant, mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, si on ne voulait pas patauger dans le yaourt (what the f*** ? Métaphore bizarre, bonjour xD).**

**MissEdgington : Encore merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir, es-tu sûre, toi aussi, que cette histoire est si géniale ? Quand même, toi et Klausforever81 ne lésinez pas sur les compliments xD. Voilà, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. **

**Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.**

**Ling : Merci, merci, merci, voilà la suite.**

**Lilas : Merci pour ta review et de rien pour le chapitre, voilà le nouveau.**

**Olivia : Merci, wow, je crains pour t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps le chapitre 24.**

**Bianca: Hey, thanks for your review. Well, "arrête ton char Ben Hur" means: "stop messing around" (that is what I found on the net, but I'll try explaining it to you). You say that when someone is not saying the truth, or when someone is exaggerating. For example, Caroline told Nik that everything was alright, but he knew very well that it was a lie, so he said that to her. I hope it was understandable and I also hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.**

**Silver : Merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce chapitre finit mieux que le dernier xD et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Désolée pour l'attente.**

**Frenchgirl : Oh my god, que de compliments, merci beaucoup ! Bon j'ai dû mettre plus d'un mois à poster ce chapitre mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?**

**Rubi23 : Merci et Oui il est foutu, mais non en fait, on ne peut pas lui faire ça à notre Nik.**

**LovelyNad13 : Merci, et non elle ne sera pas trop dure, comment on peut être dur avec Nik ?**

**MrsMorgan : Merci pour ta review, heureuse que ça te plaise, et tu as ta réponse xD ce n'est plus vraiment les fêtes de Noël, mais de fin d'année disons.**

**Contdown : Merci, je suis très contente d'avoir un nouveau lecteur =D.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

Le silence régnait dans la pièce depuis une ou deux minutes et Nik avait plusieurs fois ouvert la bouche dans le but de prendre la parole, puis l'avait refermée sans prononcer une parole. Ce qui incita Caroline à conseiller, voir ordonner à Nik :

« Niklaus Mikaelson ! N'essaie même pas de concocter un mensonge abracadabrant, tu me dis la vérité. Toute la vérité. Et tout de suite… peut-être que ça arrangera un peu ton cas… mais je ne promets rien. »

Voyant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire quoique ce soit d'idiot, qui la mettrait encore plus en colère (si c'était possible), Nik choisit la seule solution raisonnable et raconta la vérité :

« Bon d'accord. Il se peut qu'une alarme ait échappé au repérage de Kol et qu'elle se soit mise à sonner quand lui et moi avons soulevé le tableau que nous convoitions. Alors, bien sûr, le propriétaire a rappliqué… et Erik est venu en le voyant et l'a assommé avec un pied de biche… d'où le fait que vous l'ayez trouvé inconscient après son appel… ». Le visage de Nik affichait maintenant un air de petit garçon qui s'apprête à être réprimander et le sait pertinemment.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » Questionna Caroline d'un air calme et réfléchi, qui ne laissait en rien supposer qu'elle ne l'était, en réalité, absolument pas elle-même.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… » Répondit-il, penaud.

« Eh bien justement, maintenant que je sais que tu as menti, je serais encore plus inquiète et j'accepterai encore moins ton travail. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Mais… comprends moi, love. Si je t'avais dit la vérité, tu aurais totalement rejeté l'idée d'une nouvelle mission… mais malheureusement ça n'aurait pas changé le fait que je doive y aller. » Nik expliqua.

« Ecoute Nik, je sais que ta situation était complexe, mais saches que je préférerai toujours la vérité au mensonge, même si elle n'est pas agréable ou carrément horrible. » Confia Caroline.

« Alors… Je suis pardonné ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce à faire craquer une gardienne de prison (la métaphore est peu conventionnelle, mais convient assez bien à la situation).

D'ailleurs Caroline avait failli céder… mais elle trouva la force de résister et répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Tu dors sur le canapé ce soir et on en reparle demain. » Il croyait la berner si facilement, avec son regard de chien battu et sa petite voix triste, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude le pauvre garçon… enfin, pas tout à fait puisqu'elle était à deux doigts de tout lui pardonner et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais, sa confiance avait été trahie ! Bon d'accord, pas trahie, c'était un peu exagérée, mais elle n'avait pas digéré le mensonge de son petit-ami, il faudrait lui en reparler dans quelques jours… ou semaines pour que sa réaction ne soit pas disproportionnée.

Caroline était déjà montée depuis cinq bonnes minutes, alors que Nik était toujours debout dans le salon, l'air incrédule. Il n'en revenait pas ! Il était sûr qu'elle craquerait sous l'intensité de son regard de chien battu, et puis il s'était excusé, il regrettait et elle… elle osait le faire dormir sur le canapé… le chassant par la même occasion de sa propre chambre !

Le lendemain matin, ses frères et sœur descendirent et le trouvèrent assis sur le canapé, dans ses vêtements de la veille et dans la même position, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas savoir. Il n'avait pas bougé, ni dormi, trop vexé et blessé dans son orgueil masculin pour trouver le sommeil.

Caroline descendit à son tour et constata immédiatement que Nik avait pris sa petite blague de façon plutôt négative, et c'est un euphémisme. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Toutefois, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la droite et les lèvres de Caroline atterrirent sur sa joue. Elle soupira et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu m'en veux ? » l'absence de réponse fut plus éloquente qu'aucune parole n'aurait pu l'être. « D'accord, question stupide… C'était juste une blague tu sais, tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir pour ça ? »

Nik lui lança un regard noir, aux antipodes de son regard suppliant de la veille.

« Allez, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête… » Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, en ponctuant sa phrase de baisers pour plus d'impact. Son initiative eut raison de lui puisque le jeune homme se détendit bientôt et se laissa embrasser.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas te résister. » Marmonna Nik avant de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Et toi, tu as de la chance que je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi. » Rétorqua Caroline, interrompant une fois de plus leur baiser.

Le jeune homme soupira, et ayant vu que Caroline était toujours contrariée, il ajouta d'un air contrit :

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti, tu sais… »

« Je sais Nik, ça ne change pas grand-chose à la situation mais, merci quand même. » Répondit Caroline.

« J'espère que tout ça s'arrangera et que tu pourras supporter notre… hum… situation professionnelle, si je puis dire. » Confia Nik.

« C'est dur, mais dans tous les cas, je tiens plus à toi qu'à mon travail ou même à mes principes. La vie de hors-la-loi n'est certainement pas la vie dont je rêvais, mais si c'est la seule façon d'être avec toi, je m'y habituerais. » Assura Caroline.

Nik lui sourit pour faire bonne figure et se leva, retrouvant instantanément sa mine triste et désespérée : il ne savait quoi faire. Sa famille s'inquiétait également, comme l'avait prouvé Rebekah auparavant en proposant d'arrêter le business. Ce qu'elle lui faisait miroiter n'était qu'un rêve, un idéal inaccessible dans l'esprit de Nik.

Les mois passèrent et l'anniversaire de Nik arriva. Malheureusement, l'ambiance aurait pu être meilleure et le moral n'était pas au beau fixe chez les Mikealson. En effet, les missions s'étaient faites nombreuses ces derniers temps, ce qui avait accentué les tensions entre Nik et Caroline.

Après que la jeune femme ne soit partie au travail, Rebekah et Kol se rendirent dans la chambre de leur frère et tentèrent de le persuader de venir à la soirée qu'ils avaient organisée pour son anniversaire.

« Aller Nik, ça va être super ! Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que Caroline travaille que tu dois rester ici à t'ennuyer le jour de ton anniversaire. » S'exclama sa sœur.

« Elle travaille, c'est ça, elle n'aurait pas pu changer son jour de congés… demain, son jour de congés c'est demain, ça change le monde ! » S'exclama Nik, incrédule, il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait choisi elle-même ses jours de repos, ce n'était pas la peine de faire comme si de rien était et de le prendre pour un idiot. Et puis, elle était partie avant qu'il ne se réveille ou, autrement dit, une heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Et, elle ne lui avait même pas laissé un petit mot plein d'affection, comme elle le faisait souvent.

« Mais, ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons, ça va s'arranger entre toi et Caroline, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. » Contredit Rebekah.

« Ca fait plusieurs mois Rebekah, elle pensait qu'elle s'y ferait, elle aussi, mais c'est de pire en pire, elle a dû se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'y faire, et bientôt elle me quittera, je serais seul et je deviendrais incapable de faire quoique ce soit mis à part penser à mon amour perdu. » Prédit Nik.

« Arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi et vas t'habiller ! Tête de mule. » S'exclama Kol, oui, oui : Kol, Kol considérait quelqu'un comme tête de mule… hum… (L'hôpital se moque parfois de la charité).

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête, je pensais que c'était compréhensible, mais visiblement, je me trompais. » Déclara Nik en se retournant dans son lit pour tourner le dos à son frère et sa sœur.

Kol et Rebekah, en dernier recours, sollicitèrent la participation d'Erik.

« Alors, il refuse de venir ? »

« Il est encore en pyjama. » Se contenta de répondre Rebekah, affligée par son grand frère qui refusait de troquer son vieux pantalon de jogging noir contre un costume haute-couture. Elle ajouta : « Il faut qu'il vienne ! Sinon tout notre plan tombe à l'eau ! »

« Je m'en occupe. » Assura Erik

Il trouva Nik devant l'écran du home cinema, regardant un match de football anglais, comme il le faisait souvent dans ses moments de nostalgie.

« Tu vas te bouger fiston ? » Questionna Erik. Ce à quoi Nik répondit par un simple regard, avant que ses yeux ne retournent vers l'écran.

« S'il te plaît Nik, tes frères et sœur s'inquiètent, je m'inquiète, il est grand temps de sortir un peu et puis, tu as vingt-sept ans aujourd'hui, profites-en, la trentaine arrive à grands pas. » Tenta Erik.

« D'accord… » Accepta Nik, après un long soupire.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas le cœur à la fête sans Caroline, mais ça s'arrangera. » Assura Erik.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. » Rétorqua Nik.

« On ne peut en douter Niklaus, voyons. » Répliqua son père, puis il poursuivit : « maintenant v t'habiller. » Il lui donna, alors, le costume que Rebekah s'était procuré pour lui, puisqu'il ne savait pas où sa famille l'emmenait et donc, comment s'habiller.

Nik arriva au rez-de-chaussée, en costume, et vit tous les membres de sa famille sur leur trente-et-un.

« Dis-donc, vous m'emmenez où ? Dans un cinq étoiles ? »

« C'est une surprise. » Déclara Finn, coupant ainsi court à tout questionnement de son jeune frère.

Les Mikaelson montèrent en voiture : Finn, Elijah, Kol et Rebekah dans la Mercedes et Erik et Nik dans la Ferrari, que le jeune homme avait refusé de prêter à Kol et Rebekah, les laissant ainsi avec les aînés.

Le trajet se fit en silence pour Nik puisque celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Toutefois, l'ambiance était tout autre dans la Mercedes, puisqu'il était évidemment impossible de garder le silence avec Kol ET Rebekah réunis (et même séparément).

Erik indiqua à son fils où se garer et ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à une grande salle dans laquelle Nik n'était jamais venu. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarquée jusqu'à maintenant… elle se trouvait pourtant dans un endroit fréquenté de New-York, où il était déjà venu plusieurs fois.

Le reste des Mikaelson était également arrivé et ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, Nik à leur suite. Ce dernier était de plus en plus intrigué et ne parvenait pas à se faire une idée de ce qu'était exactement cet endroit.

Son questionnement intérieur prit fin lorsqu'il aperçut Caroline qui attendait dans le hall et qui lui fit un sourire radieux dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

Nik sourit donc à son tour, pour la première fois de la journée, et la belle blonde le rejoignit et l'embrassa :

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. »

« Tu avais prévu ton coup depuis le début ? »

« Tout à fait, ça fait même plusieurs jours que je feins d'être fâchée, ça a été dur mais ça valait le coup rien que pour te voir sourire… ça faisait trop longtemps. »

« Je t'aime sweetheart. »

« Je t'aime aussi Nik. »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, et Nik, se rappelant qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici, questionna Caroline :

« Où est-ce qu'on est exactement ? »

« C'est une surprise, aller viens. »

« Mais on me dit que c'est une surprise depuis ce matin, maintenant que je suis là, vous pouvez me le dire. »

« Arrête de râler et viens avec moi. » Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna hors du hall. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce, luxueusement décorée. Une foule de personnes se tenait déjà devant une estrade et ce qui laissa Nik perplexe est qu'il ne reconnut personne.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est ici pour mon anniversaire ? »

« Mais oui, un peu de patience. » Lui assura Caroline.

Bientôt, Elijah, dont ils s'étaient éloignés quelques minutes plus tôt, atterrit sur l'estrade et la foule se fit plus silencieuse.

« Bonjour, vous êtes ici aujourd'hui pour inaugurer avec nous la galerie d'art Mikaelson, et je tenais juste à féliciter mon frère, sans qui nous n'aurions rien à vous montrer pour l'exposition de ce soir. Voilà, j'espère que l'exposition vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à Niklaus si vous avez des questions, je suis persuadé qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous éclairer. »

A la fin du discours, la foule se mit à applaudir, tournée vers Nik que son frère avait pointé pendant sa présentation et qui était resté bouche bée.

Les gens se dispersèrent et se postèrent en petit groupe devant les différents tableaux exposés.

« Nik, ça va ? Réveille-toi mon chéri. » Dit Caroline en passant la main plusieurs fois devant les yeux de Niklaus.

« Et puis, ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler les mouches. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Hum… Tu es au courant depuis quand ? » Demanda Nik.

« Depuis un petit bout de temps. Rebekah a demandé à Elijah et Finn s'il était possible de mettre un terme au business et, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas énormément d'argent de côté, ils étaient un peu réticents… donc j'ai eu l'idée d'ouvrir une galerie d'art… parce que tu as énormément de talent et que je me suis dit que vous pourriez toujours exposer d'autres artistes amateurs… Comme tu le sais, l'art est un business florissant en ce moment. On a acheté le rez-de-chaussée de cet immeuble avec l'argent des dernières missions, puis on a récupéré des tableaux que tu avais entreposés dans le grenier et nous voilà ! » Expliqua-t-elle avant de demander d'une petite voix :

« Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne rien t'avoir dit ? »

Nik l'embrassa passionnément.

« J'en conclue donc que tu ne m'en veux pas. » Constata-t-elle essoufflée.

« C'est la plus belle chose qu'on est jamais faite pour moi. » Confia Nik. « Merci ».

« Je t'en prie, Nik. Maintenant, croisons les doigts pour que ça fonctionne, et je n'aurais plus jamais à endurer une de tes interminables missions et les jours de stress qui les précédent. » Caroline ajouta ensuite :

« Enfin, s'ils considèrent ton art à sa juste valeur, je peux t'assurer que tous les tableaux seront partis ce soir, et tu n'auras plus qu'à en peindre d'autres. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent langoureusement, et quand ils se séparèrent, un sourire illuminait leurs visages. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison en fin de compte, peut-être que tout s'arrangerait.

**AN : J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, pour une fois qu'il s'y passe un événement positif pour Nik et Caroline. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Passez une bonne soirée/ nuit/ journée. **

**A la prochaine, **

**Claire**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN : Hey, désolée ça fait longtemps, je sais, mais c'est la période chargée de l'année scolaire (TPE, oraux blancs, divers concours, etc etc). Me revoilà tout de même, le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je voulais couper à un moment bien particulier. Sur ce, merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers et à tous les lecteurs. Et, je viens de me rendre compte en voyant vos reviews que je n'ai pas posté depuis l'année dernière… j'ai honte, je pars me cacher, non sans vous souhaiter une très heureuse année (je sais, normalement c'est jusqu'à la fin du mois de janvier, mais c'est l'intention qui compte comme on le dit).**

**Bonne lecture, on se voit en bas.**

Caroline avait presque eu tout à fait raison lorsqu'elle avait assuré à Nik que tous ses tableaux seraient vendus dans la mesure où tous avaient été achetés sauf un. Pourtant, un vieux couple l'avait demandé pour un très bon prix, mais le jeune homme n'avait pu se résoudre à le vendre, ce qui lui avait valu l'incompréhension de son frère Finn.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as refusé de le vendre. » Lui avait confié son aîné.

« C'est le premier tableau que j'ai peint de Caroline. » Avait déclaré Nik et une lueur de compréhension éclaira soudain le visage de Finn.

« Oh, j'aurais dû me douter que l'ange aux cheveux blonds ne pouvait être qu'elle. » Objectivement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qui était la femme centrale, puisqu'elle était de dos. Quand on connaissait Nik aussi bien que Finn, cependant, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner.

Le tableau trônait maintenant au-dessus du lit, accroché par Caroline dès qu'elle avait été mise au courant du refus de la vente (qui avait valu un câlin à Nik, pour son plus grand plaisir).

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis l'anniversaire de Nik, et tout allait pour le mieux : la galerie avait du succès et les Mikaelson avaient mis un terme au business, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à notre chère shérif. Une seule ombre subsistait au tableau : New-York n'était pas Mystic Falls. Je m'explique : travailler dans les forces de l'ordre était beaucoup plus dangereux à Big Apple que dans la petite ville natale de Caroline, puisque la criminalité y était beaucoup plus présente. Elle était revenue de nombreuses fois avec quelques égratignures qu'elle tentait de dissimuler tant bien que mal. Toutefois, Nik n'était pas dupe et finissait toujours par les remarquer, ce qui finissait irrémédiablement par l'inquiéter.

« Ce n'est rien Nik, je me suis cognée sur une porte. » Essayait parfois Caroline.

« Ah bon, tu t'es cognée l'œil sur une porte… c'est original… » S'en suivait, la plupart du temps, un regard noir du jeune homme, qui se demandait si elle le prenait réellement pour le dernier des imbéciles.

C'était maintenant à son tour de s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de sa moitié, qui le réprimandait à son tour de s'en faire autant.

Caroline devait d'ailleurs partir en mission le soir-même, une affaire très importante pour déceler le réseau de la mafia New-Yorkaise.

« Je pars en mission ce soir. » Annonça Caroline, qui attendait toujours le dernier moment pour prévenir Nik.

« Quel genre de mission ? » Demanda le jeune homme, ce qui fit soupirer son interlocutrice, qui espérait éviter les inquisitions.

« Genre, éradiquons la mafia de cette ville. » Répondit-elle avec une voix faible, essayant malgré tout de prendre un ton enjoué et motivé.

La couleur disparut de la peau de Nik qui devint soudainement pâle comme la mort. Il fixa dans le vide un moment, sous le choc et finit par articuler :

« Tu ne peux pas y aller. »

« Je vais me gêner. » Rétorqua Caroline, résolument contre l'idée de se laisser dicter sa conduite : elle était une femme libre et indépendante.

« Caroline, s'il te plaît, n'y va pas ! Je connais ce milieu, ces gars ne reculent devant rien, tu pourrais être blessée… ou pire. » Son ton suppliant et son air abattu eurent presque raison de la détermination de la belle blonde… presque.

« Je suis désolée mon chéri, mais je vais y aller quoi que tu dises. Je ne peux pas me défiler dès que les choses se corsent un peu. »

Nik baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien, toujours en désaccord totale avec l'idée de la laisser partir.

« Tout va bien se passer Nik, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, moi non plus je ne voulais pas que tu partes en mission et, et ce que ça t'as empêché de le faire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non… mais ce n'est pas la même chose. » Contesta Nik.

« Oh, et en quoi est-ce différent je te prie ? Parce-que je suis une femme ? » Questionna de nouveau la blonde.

Nik, sachant qu'elle marquait un point, détourna le regard une nouvelle fois et soupira bruyamment.

« Je ne vais pas continuer à essayer de te faire changer d'avis, parce que je sais que ça ne mènera à rien mis à part à une dispute, ce dont je n'ai aucune envie. Cependant, saches que je suis toujours en désaccord totale avec tout ça. »

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel aux paroles du jeune homme. Celui-ci posa sa main sur sa joue pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et fit une requête, sur un ton désespéré :

« S'il te plaît love, sois prudente, je t'en prie, ne te jette pas dans la gueule du loup, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, s'ils vous échappent, n'essaie surtout pas de les poursuivre. »

« Oui maman. » Plaisanta Caroline pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Je suis sérieux Caroline, s'il te plaît, promets le moi. » Implora le jeune homme.

Ayant conscience de son désespoir, la jeune femme l'embrassa délicatement et chuchota d'une voix douce :

« Je te le promets. » Puis, elle le serra dans ses bras.

Kol fit irruption dans le salon et annonça :

« Le dîner est servi les tourtereaux. » Il avait constaté qu'il interrompait un moment d'intimité, mais avait pensé qu'un peu de légèreté ne ferait pas de mal aux deux jeunes gens après une entrevue si chargée en émotions.

Après le repas, pendant lequel Nik n'avait pas dit un mot, Caroline partit pour sa mission et le jeune homme resta assis devant une émission télévisée stupide, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se passait, tout occupé qu'il était à se ronger les ongles.

Vers la fin de soirée, alors que Caroline était déjà partie depuis plusieurs heures, le téléphone sonna. Le temps que Nik ne sorte de sa torpeur, un de ses frères aînés avait décroché. Elijah vint donc le chercher dans le salon et lui annonça qu'on le demandait. Nik, se faisant un sang d'encre, se précipita vers le téléphone :

« Allo, Niklaus Mikaelson ?

_Oui, c'est pourquoi.

_C'est pour miss Caroline Forbes, nous l'avons emmenée à l'hôpital…

_Quoi ?! Quel hôpital ? Coupa immédiatement le jeune homme.

_Monsieur détendez…

_Ne me demandez-pas de me détendre ! Quel hôpital ?

_Neuvième rue, se contenta de répondre son interlocuteur, ayant compris que ce n'était pas le moment d'engager une conversation. »

Nik avait raccroché immédiatement et s'était hâté vers la voiture, sans un mot pour sa famille inquiète.

Une fois arrivé à l'accueil, Niklaus demanda le numéro de chambre de Caroline, sans même un regard pour la réceptionniste.

« Je regrette mais ce n'est pas l'heure des visites, monsieur.

_Mais je n'en ai rien à faire ! » D'accord, Nik ne faisait aucunement avancer les choses et aggravait probablement son cas. Toutefois, vous devez bien imaginer qu'il n'était pas en état de réfléchir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son dialogue captivant avec la jeune standardiste, qu'un homme assez corpulent s'approcha de Nik :

« Niklaus Mikaelson ? »

Nik reconnut de suite la voix de l'homme qu'il avait eu au téléphone et acquiesça.

« Lieutenant Jones, je suis un collègue de votre compagne. » Se présenta-t-il en serrant la main de son jeune interlocuteur.

« Comment va Caroline ? » Demanda instantanément ce dernier, que les formalités intéressaient encore moins qu'à l'habitude.

« Elle va bien, elle s'est juste évanouie en revenant de notre mission… cependant, elle a fait des analyses et… enfin, c'est délicat… je crois que vous devriez aller la voir. »

« J'aimerais bien, seulement on refuse que je la vois sous prétexte que ce n'est pas l'heure des visites. » Déclara Nik, agacé et mort d'inquiétude (ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son agacement).

« Je vais m'occuper de ça. » Assura l'agent Jones, avant de montrer son badge à la réceptionniste, qui autorisa la visite en soupirant. Être dans la police avait du bon.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la chambre 208 et Jones laissa Nik seul, lui accordant un moment en privé avec sa belle.

Il entra sans frapper et, voyant que Caroline était assise sur un lit, avec un sourire sur le visage depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu, il fut soulagé et alla la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais aller travailler. » Affirma le jeune homme.

« N'exagère pas Nik, je vais bien, et puis je me suis évanouie sur le chemin du retour, je ne me suis pas faite agressée à l'arme blanche, il n'y a pas de quoi dramatiser. » Rassura Caroline.

« J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Tu aurais très bien pu te faire agresser, c'est un signe du destin, il faut que tu changes de métier. » Renchérit Niklaus, ses bras encerclant toujours la jeune femme.

« De toute façon, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème avant un moment… » Chuchota Caroline, ce qui n'empêcha aucunement Nik de l'entendre et de s'écarter d'elle avec un air confus.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Questionna-t-il, de nouveau inquiet, en se rappelant les paroles du collègue de Caroline.

« C'est à propos de tes analyses c'est ça ? Tu es malade ? Tu as un cancer ? Tu…

_Nik, détends-toi, je n'ai rien de tout ça… mais c'est bien à propos de mes analyses. » La jeune femme laissa un petit blanc, pour plus de suspens, et reprit la parole avec une voix qui semblait à la fois traduire l'excitation et la nervosité :

« Voilà, je suis tombée dans les pommes, comme tu le sais… on m'a donc fait faire des analyses : prise de sang et tutti quanti et… » Caroline eut un moment d'hésitation.

« Crache le morceau ou je vais faire une crise cardiaque ! »

« Je suis enceinte ! » Rétorqua aussitôt la belle blonde, toute trace d'hésitation envolée. Nik en resta bouche bée, comme si on venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle la plus improbable qui fût… ce qui était pourtant loin d'être le cas. Heureusement qu'il était assis, ou ses jambes n'auraient pu le porter plus longtemps.

**AN : Voilà les enfants, si ce retournement de situation déplait à beaucoup de gens, je pourrais toujours refaire le chapitre. Je préviens tout de suite, si la situation reste la même, je vais passer l'accouchement avec une phrase très vague, je ne vais pas le décrire, de toute façon, vous savez déjà comment ça se passe. Voilà, bonne journée (ou nuit) à tous,**

**Claire.**


End file.
